Sherlock Snape
by Mister Cellophane
Summary: Remus returns to Hogwarts as DADA Professor for Harry’s Seventh year.He and Snape are set to work on a potion to cure Lycanthropy,but as Snape learns some things about his potions partner,he finds he wants to delve a little deeper.RLxSS.
1. Prologue: Surprise, Surprise

Multi-Chapter Fic:

Summary: Remus returns to Hogwarts as DADA Professor for Harry's Seventh year. He and Snape are set to work on a potion to cure Lycanthropy, needing the experience of a Werewolf and a Potions Master. But as Snape learns some things about his potions partner, he finds he wants to delve a little deeper. SS/RL.

A/N: Okay people! Bear with me here…it'll get better. I already have the first four chapters written (after this, so technically it's five) and will put them up soon. I like Severus Snape, he's an interesting character and great to write and work with, and Remus Lupin was always one of my favorites. Nobody ever really does Remus and Severus fictions, so here we go. It'll get better later on in chapters that I've written as I begin to piece the story together and grasp the concept.

****

Sherlock Snape

When, in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes,  
_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_  
_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_  
_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_  
_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_  
_Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,_  
_Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,_  
_With what I most enjoy contented least;_  
_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_  
_Haply I think on thee, and then my state_  
_(Like to the lark at break of day arising_  
_From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven's gate;_  
_For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings_  
_That then I scorn to change my state with kings._

Shakespeare

****

Prologue: Surprise, Surprise.

Remus Lupin, a decidedly tired, but caring soul, was startled awake by a soft _rat-a-tat-tat_ on his bedroom window. He sat upright in bed, muttering curses for being woken so early in the morning. He glanced at the clock hanging above the small fireplace. Six o'clock in the morning. He groaned, but hauled himself up out of his bed and stumbled wearily over to the window. He opened it up and let the large barn owl into his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place, which he had taken over as his home after Sirius's death a little over a year ago.

Sirius's death had been hard on them all, but none so much as Remus and Harry Potter. Harry had wallowed in his sorrow for the better part of his sixth year, but was distracted from depression by the burdens on his shoulders. The burden of the safety of the wizarding world and Muggle-world alike. Voldemort was still at large, but several attacks had followed the one on the Ministry of Magic. Just last spring, there had been a major Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. It was extremely disturbing for everyone, Hogsmeade being so close to Hogwarts, and in turn, being so close to Harry.

The Attack was on a day that was meant to be a Hogsmeade visit, but got canceled due to the weather. Hogwarts had been burdened by a thunder storm. While this was acceptable for Quidditch, it was not, for this. It seems, too, that exceptions are always being made for Quidditch. The weather, had in fact forced everyone inside, and shops to close. There fore, when the Death Eaters arrived, they found empty streets and stores, but faces pressed to windows, eyes wide with terror. They had left with after only trashing and looting several stores, a very un-Death Eater thing to do. They may be the Dark Lords puppets, but they weren't pirates.

And Harry, to top it all off, was still having dreams. Severus Snape, stubborn as always, had refused to take up teaching Occlumency again, but Dumbledore had decided to take drastic measures. He had threatened Severus his teaching position if he did not take up the lessons again in Harry's seventh year. Now, Severus, being prideful and all, and felt very belittled by this. But, he figured his job and capability of survival was more important then his pride, and had complied. So, in two weeks time, when Harry started his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he would learn to fight off Lord Voldemort to a greater extent then before. In fact, if all went well, he would even be able to penetrate _Voldemort's_ mind with the use of Legilimens.

Remus sighed and walked over to where the owl was sitting impatiently on his bed. He removed it's letter from the throng that was tied to it's leg, gave it a few owl treats, and watched it fly back out into the dawn. He frowned as he turned back to the letter. It bore the Hogwarts Seal, and on the front was addressed to:

Remus Lupin,

3rd Bedroom, Second Floor,

12 Grimmauld Place, London.

Why would anyone writing from Hogwarts be fool enough to mention 12 Grimmauld Place? What if the bird had been intercepted? He shook his head at the dangerous mistake, but broke the seal an pulled out a piece of yellow parchment. Written on it in green, spindly lettering was:

Dear Remus,

I would like to ask you a personal and Hogwarts favor. As you may know, our last Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Halle Forester, was caught in the crossfire of an attack just two weeks ago in a Wizarding Village outside of Zurich, Switzerland while visiting some relatives over her Summer vacation. It seems that Lord Voldemort is beginning to make his mark on the rest of the world as well. I fear that no Wizarding community on Earth altogether is safe anymore if it is widely known. As a result of this, Professor Forester is in St. Mungo's, healing the best she can, although her memory has been erased. And so it happens that we are as of yet out of the use of a new Professor for the upcoming year.

It would give me great pleasure (as, I am sure, many of the staff here at Hogwarts and their pupils) if you would return once again to teach the position. We would all greatly appreciate it, but if you do not want to, that is fine as well. But let me warn you; Parents are no longer going to bother about you affliction, they are simply (as well as are we) intent on finding anyone at all to teach their children at this time. You are highly qualified and recommended by the Board of School Governors, and in fact, by many parents who have heard their children's account of your teaching methods.

That is all that I can offer for you, as well as first hand supply of Wolfsbane Draught and access to your duties as Second Godfather to Harry. Please send your reply as soon as possible. If yes, come to Hogwarts in one weeks time so we can prepare your lesson plans and such. If no, you may carry on with your daily life as usual.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

PS: There is also something else that may be attainable at Hogwarts for you, if willing to participate.

Remus re-read the letter one more time before sitting heavily down on his large bed. Teach? Again? He wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, even if the people didn't mind. But Albus was right. It did have it's benefits…and he had loved teaching. Well, one thing was for certain. This was _definitely _surprise.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Severus Snape was slightly red in the face and a vein was going of in his left temple.

"Severus, calm down." Came the collected tone of Albus Dumbledore, whom was sitting across from him in his desk chair and the only other inhabitant (besides Severus) of the Headmasters Office.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ALBUS?!"

"You know as well as I do that Remus Lupin is a completely competent and credible teacher, Severus. The fact that he suffers from Lycanthropy has nothing to do with his teaching, which is the only thing that matters."

"BUT HE IS A DANGER TO THE CHILDREN!"

"You know Severus," Dumbledore's voice came a little cooler then before. "It seems as if the children's safety is the last thing on your mind. No, in fact, it seems you are basing you judgment sorely on you dislike--childish dislike a might add, simply because he was the friend of you school-boy tormentors--of the man. It is foolhardy of you to let that get between the relationship you two might have." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Snape stared at the man. Surely the old dog must have finally lost his sanity? "Re-relationship?!" He asked, completely flustered. "What kind of relationship?" His eyes narrowed as Dumbledore simply smiled that smile that said 'I-know-something-and-you-don't'. Snape started up again, "And I assure you it has nothing to do with a 'childish grudge'."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Of course not, dear boy. Now, I do believe it's time for dinner. You may go."

Severus wanting to strangle the old man, with his mockingly maniacal glint to his eyes. He wanted to strangle the old fool for being so obviously annoyingly secretive and incompetent. But he couldn't. After all, Dumbledore was the one man that trusted him, treated him with respect. His mentor and employer. He settled for simply scowling at the broad, wrinkled smile, before he crept out of the door and towards the Staff Room for Dinner.

One thing was certain: Remus Lupin coming to teach at the school again and Severus Snape being expected to make amends with him was _definitely_ a surprise.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first ever attempt to write a long fiction, so give me a chance. I have two going at the moment (both slash fictions) and I write in each every day, so hang on there. Review and NO FLAMES! Give me your suggestions and opinions, thanks!


	2. Bouncing Baby Kneazles?

**Summary:** In this chapter, Harry comes to Grimmauld Place and Remus gets a pleasant, purring, surprise.

**Disclaimer:** …(insert witty disclaimer here)…

**A/N:** Okay first chapter. I still don't like the layout and I revamped it three times, so forgive it. Hmm….what is it the always say? You are your toughest critic? Oh well. Expect next chapter to be way longer. Thanks.

****

Chapter One: Bouncing Baby Kneazles?

Remus finished his reply letter by Noon, and stomped his way downstairs to fetch his newly bought (and very bedraggled) second-hand owl. He walked over to Ackley (he was named before he got him) and held out the carefully composed letter.

"C'mere you, I've got a letter for you to carry." He said briskly, looking at the old barn owl sitting cleaning his feathers on the underground kitchen table. It looked up expectantly and twittered happily at finally being given a job. Ackley was a regular 'owl post war hero' and was used to being sent with letters all the time. He was rather addled by the fact that Remus rarely sent out letters to anyone. The only times he did was on his occasional check-ups on Harry to see how he was faring at the Dursley's and Order reports for Kingsley and Dumbledore.

He pulled out a leather throng form his jeans pocket and tied it and the letter to Ackley's leg, then carried him over to a window and set him free. He watched as the owl flew higher and higher before he had to look away as Ackley flew straight into the blinding hot sun. Remus had decided to take up Dumbledore's offer, and was now officially Professor Lupin once again. He had enjoyed teaching those four years ago, and hopefully would enjoy it again. He had no idea how long he would be teaching there, but he hoped that it would be for more than just three terms, as happened last time. But, then again, that all matter on whether Remus would _live_ long enough for that, what with the War going on.

Remus was never much of an optimist.

* * *

He had just settled down to a lunch of a Veggie Wrap, when the doorbell for 12 Grimmauld Place clanged loudly throughout the house. Remus shuddered until the ringing stopped. There was a brief moment of omniscient silence before;

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS! DIRTY HALF-HUMANS! FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BEASTS! WEREWOLVES, SATAN CREATURES! MUDBLOODS! ABOMINATIONS OF THE WIZARDING--Mmph…"

Mrs. Black's screeching was cut short by a panting Remus as he pulled the curtains closed. Satan Creatures. That's what most people considered Werewolves. Evil beasts and filthy, pathetic, untrustworthy half-humans. It was all lies, he knew, but it still hurt. It wasn't _their_ fault they got bitten, wasn't _his_ fault he painfully transformed into a wolf every lunar month. He walked down the rest of the hall and wrenched open the front door with an agitated expression on his face. His expression immediately changed to a grin when he saw the beaming face before him.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" He stepped out of the way to allow Harry (the only visitor) to step through onto the threshold, carrying a suitcase. It set it down and turned to Remus, who saw now that he carried a rather large (and shaking) box under his left arm.

"Well…" Harry's smile broadened. Remus hadn't seen him look this happy since before Sirius died. "Dumbledore said that I should come and spend the rest of my holiday here, as the Weasley's and Hermione. They'll be coming here the day after tomorrow. It's not necessary, but all of us agreed that it was best if we come, it's not good for you to be all alone all the time. We thought it might keep your mind off of…things. Also, I guess it's sort of a way to feel close to Sirius…" He broke off and looked down at the floor, head bowed. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, which was only broken by Remus when he felt the pressure was to much.

"Well, okay then. That's good. I suppose I could use the company, after all, it does get rather lonely talking to just Ackley and the Dust Bunnies." He said, his lame crack at humour to liven the mood. It worked; Harry laughed a little at his eyes lifted back to Remus's.

Remus smiled. "So…What's that?"

Harry looked down at the brightly wrapped box in his hand that Remus was pointing to. He blushed a little. "Oh…that. Well, I was in Diagon Alley yesterday getting my new school supplies, when I realized it was your birthday today. I wanted to get you something, since you gave me a gift for mine. Well, I saw this and I guess I thought it might be nice to have, something to keep you company." At this, the box gave a rather violent rattle.

Remus eyed it warily. He was also, rather in shock. He took the present and held it in his arms, but at the same time, desperately wanted to whack himself in the forehead. How could he forget? Him, of all people, and forgotten it was his own birthday. Today, August the 16th was Remus Lupin's thirty-ninth birthday. And he forgot.

"Thanks a lot Harry. I haven't gotten a birthday present since…since around when you were born Harry." Remus refrained from saying what he had originally planned: 'Since before James and Lily died'. That would have only caused more grief, and if he had to deal with any more of that he was positive he would go insane. He began to rip off the paper, but stopped abruptly, due to a wild hand gesture on Harry's part.

"No don't!" He whispered harshly, "Not here! It can…uh…make quite a bit of noise. Better wait 'til we get upstairs. Don't want to wake _her_ up." He jabbed his thumb in the general direction of Mrs. Black's portrait. Remus nodded and helped Harry carry his trunk and Hedwig's cage upstairs. Once they had set down his things in the room that Harry and Ron shared when here on the second floor, Remus sat down on Ron's bed and held the box. He looked up at Harry, where he was sitting on his own bed, for approval to open the squirming box (which was now making low mewling noises). Harry nodded, a smile on his face.

Remus ripped off the last of the paper, and hurriedly pulled open the box flaps. Remus caught a brief glance of a large ball of black and charcoal grey fur before he was knocked onto his back and being nuzzled in his neck. A tail was swishing in his line of vision, and he gave a startled yelp as he felt a rough tongue lick his neck. Harry, on the other hand, was roaring with laughter. Taking pity on the older wizard, he got up and lifted the 'fur-ball' off of Remus and held it in his arms for him to see.

"It's a Kneazle. Only a kitten, it'll get bigger."

Remus gaped. Only a kitten?! This thing was the size of a normal full grown tom-cat! Get bigger?! Good Lord… Remus took a long look at the creature in Harry's arms…his apparent new pet. It looked almost like a bad sketch of a cat. Cute, really, and rather cuddly looking. It was curled up in a long ball shape, purring contentedly. It was pitch-black, with zigg-zagging stripes of charcoal grey along it's body, face and ears. It had a longer snout than most cats, and a tail like a lions with a white tuft of hair on the end. The hair around it's face was longer, paler, and shaggier, as if it was a lion's mane that forgot to continue growing. It's eyes were a bright yellow, like a child's drawing of the sun, even with the slightly shining, waxy look of crayon.

It was, Remus thought, a decidedly nice creature. He looked up at Harry, who passed the Kneazle to Remus. Remus held it and it opened one eye lazily, purring all the while and cuddling closer to the warm chest that held it close.

"What's it's name?" Remus asked, looked back up to the pleased looking green orbs.

"Diego." He smiled. "You like?"

"I love." Remus beamed at the creature in his arms. It had fallen asleep, so Remus sat it back down on Ron's bed. "Sweet thing. I suppose he'll have to come with me to Hogwarts." Remus watched under lowered brows as Harry stood up abruptly.

"What?!"

Remus chuckled. "Why Harry, who else do you think they would have asked to take up the empty position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"You mean…You're coming….You're teaching again?" Harry's expression looked extremely hopeful and buoyant. Remus nodded.

"But don't say anything when Hermione and the Weasley's get here. I want to surprise them at dinner." He grinned mischievously, which was returned it kind by Harry, who nodded.

"I s'pose Snape isn't going to be to happy about you coming back."

Remus's expression darkened. Harry was right. Severus was for sure going to be giving his old schoolmate hell when he returned to the castle just one week away.

**A/N:** And the thot plickens! LOL. Review and no Flames! Thanks!


	3. Unexpected and Expected Visitors

**Summary:** Snape and the Order have a meeting, and Hermione and the Weasley's arrive.

**Disclaimer:** Personally, I don't wish I were J.K Rowling. She may be rich and all, and the author of the Harry Potter books…but there is the fact that she's a woman. I am not. Nor do I have any inkling to become one. Sorry.

**A/N:** Like I said…LONG CHAPTER! In fact…this is the longest chapter I have ever written, in anything! It's ten Microsoft Word Document pages. Yay for me…

By the way, this is unchecked. If there's mistakes, sorry.

Oh yeah...thanks **amura, **you're my first and only reviewer for this story, and i just put it up! Thanks a lot! Glad to hear of another supporter for Remus and Severus!

****

Chapter Three: Unexpected and Expected Visitors.

The next day passed relatively slowly for the both of them. Diego was found constantly terrorizing mice that had claimed the inner walls and underground kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place their home. Harry was found sitting in the kitchen drinking endless amounts of butterbeer, which didn't help Remus and the nervousness he was feeling at never having taken care of a kid before. Even if this kid was seventeen years old.

"Why are you drinking so much of that?"

Harry looked up at him, head tilted. "'Cause I had to live with the Dursley's all summer and now I'm grasping hold of anything wizard-ish I can grasp hold of. Like this butterbeer." He grinned, while Remus shook his head.

"Fine." He turned to go, but turned back around at last second. "You want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?"

Harry beamed at him. "D'you have a set?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…Alright!"

The two then headed off to the living room, where Remus had already set up the Chess set. Call it Werewolf's intuition. The soon became engrossed in the game and did not notice that Diego had sauntered by them, ears pricking, fur standing on end, as she left the room and headed down the hall. Diego was a fairly intelligent Kneazle, as all Kneazles were, and the last thing he heard before he crept downstairs was a sound he recognized as one that came from the black haired human in the living room. "Knight to H5. Heh heh. Bet you didn't see that one coming Remus!"

Something felt slightly off to him, but he couldn't figure it out. His lion's tail was twitching uncertainly behind him. He reached the entryway before the hall that lead the front door and looked up at the steamed window above him. It had rained early that morning, but had now slipped into regular humid weather. Thus, leaving everything damp, hot and steaming. Except part of the window was know longer smoked over. A rough circle had been scraped into it and a strange face was peering through. A cat face. A large black cat face, with fangs and obsidian eyes.

Diego's back hunched as he hissed, the large cat face merely looked amused. Animal instincts were telling him to pounce (which wouldn't really do much good, considering there was a high window between the two of them), but was distracted by a mouse suddenly skirting across the floor to a small hole in the wall; it had been taking advantage of Diego's distraction to get by it to 'home free'.

Diego forgot about the large cat and darted after it, meowing angrily as it escaped inside it's hole. After about a minute of swishing tails and pawing through the hole, he grew tired and look up at the window. The cat was gone. Confused, , he was going to go back to his Master when a sudden noise scared him, and caused him to hiss and spit frantically in fright. No, cross that, two sounds. Two sounds that sent both Harry and Remus crashing down the stairs to the front hall. A doorbell and Mrs. Black's screeching.

"INSOLENT FILTH! BRUTAL DISGUSTING BEASTS! POMPOUS HEADED TEENAGERS! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I--" She paused and her jaw went slack, causing both Harry and Remus to look at her in shock, hands hovering by her curtains, ready to grab. They followed their eyes over to see what she was staring, dumbfounded at. Diego was sitting there, licking a paw, and glaring the best way a Kneazle could at Mrs. Black's portrait. The sound of nails on a black-board, that was undoubtedly Mrs. Blacks voice, sounded once more.

"What on Earth is that?" She looked utterly confused. Remus found it strange, having grown up in a wizarding family with a Kneazle, and also knowing that Mrs. Black was a pureblood and should already know about simplistic wizarding pets such as them. Harry however, found it normal, seeing as how he hadn't known what it was when he first saw it. His original thought had been of a particular huge, squashed faced, ginger cat; Crookshanks. That had been when it finally hit him. Crookshanks, as he now knew, was half Kneazle. Half-breeds such has him were fairly common, considering that Kneazles often ended up mating with Cats simply because of the likeliness of them.

"I've never seen anything like that in my life. Good gracious." Mrs. Black continued.

"It's a Kneazle, a Wizarding pet." Remus supplied.

She narrowed her oil-colour eyes at him. "It's _yours_ isn't it?"

"…Yes…" He answered slowly, not knowing what reaction he'd get.

Mrs. Black opened her mouth wide and threw back her head; Harry and Remus immediately began pulling hard on her stubborn velvet curtains; the doorbell rang again, followed by a heavy (and very audible) sigh.

"FILTH! BLOOD TRAIT--Mmph."

Her voice was cut off as the curtains were pulled shut, and Diego sat there, simply looking amused by the whole affair. Harry went and got the door as Remus picked Diego up, rubbing his back and kissing his head; Diego sat contentedly in his arms, rubbing his head against him and purring loudly. As the door was opened, Harry let slip a sound of disgust, but quickly covered his mouth in horror at having such a slip.

"Watch it, Mister Potter. If we we're in school you'd already have detention for a week."

Remus spun around at the familiar (and unexpected) silky voice that drifted through door. In his haste, he dropped Diego, who, in payback, bit him on the leg.

"OW!" He hollered. He then--belatedly--realized he had dropped his pet. "Oh shit! Sorry buddy." Diego ignored him; Harry scowled; Their visitor snickered.

"You know, Lupin, since you're going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor again this year, you shouldn't use that type of language. Not exactly a good example for the students."

"Indeed. Nice to see you too (cough) _Snivellus_ (cough)." Remus replied, not at all feeling up to politeness, having just gotten bitten on the leg, and this man barge in and insult him. Harry whispered something that sounded strangely like, "Slimy, Greasy, Bastard" in Snape's direction. Snape ignored him and glared coldly back at Remus.

"I'm here on business with the Order." He stated bluntly. "So you had better let me in, Lupin. Dumbledore has already sent word to the other members. They'll be arriving shortly. Dumbledore himself, however, will not be attending."

Remus sighed and waved a reluctantly hand to indicate that he could come in. Harry looked positively thrilled as Snape walked over the threshold and shut the front door. He was rocking on the balls of his feet and grinning widely.

"Don't look so smug, Potter. You will not be attending this meeting." Snape snapped at him.

Harry's face immediately fell. "What? But…but I'm _of age_!"

Snape merely cocked his eyebrow.

"I, of all people, should be present at the order meetings! I'm the bloody one who has to defeat the bastard! How am I supposed to do that when you won't let me know anything about what's going on?!"

"I do believe, Potter, that all this fame as gotten to your head. Yes, the fate of Lord Voldemort rests with--regrettably--you. Be as it may, Dumbledore still feels that you should not be present at meetings. He apparently believes that you have enough on you Golden-Boy-Gryffindor plate as it is, and he does not wish to add other troubles that do not particularly matter for you to know." Snape sneered smugly at him, enjoying the look of indignation of Harry's face.

Apart from indignation, Harry's face was growing red with anger. "Why you-"

"Harry!" Remus suddenly stepped up and gripped Harry's robes at his arm. His voice was a little higher than usual and his face showed his apprehension. "Why don't you go upstairs and feed Buckbeak…or…or something. Anything!"

Snape was staring at Harry murderously. He looked like he desperately wanted to deduct house points and 'award' detention, regardless that it was still summer time. Remus dragged the fuming Harry up the stairs as Snape headed into the underground kitchen, casting a superior and knowing smirk at Diego as he passed, leaving the cat to wonder what he recognized about this new intruder. As Snape sat down at the kitchen table and took out some notes, upstairs Remus was trying desperately to calm down a seething (and sulking) Harry in his bedroom.

"Harry, please! Trust Dumbledore's judgment. He's right, you have enough on your plate as it is, you don't-"

"But it's not _fair_ Remus! _I_ am the most important one in this war, _I_ am the one the responsibility falls on, no one else but _me_ should even be concerned about this; have to put up with this!"

Remus sighed and rubbed his tired face with his hands. "Listen, Harry…Stop trying to be the hero. Everyone's patience is thin right now because of the attacks and we don't want to worry about you getting one of you stubborn, heroic, Gryffindor streaks and going off chasing Death Eaters and sadistic, homicidal maniacs. For once in your tiring, obligation filled life, listen to us and sit tight and behave." He cast the aghast Harry a very stern look. He figured he may have been a little too harsh on the boy, but after all, he had a headache and his bones hurt, plus he wasn't willing to put up with Harry's stubbornness regardless of how much he loved the kid.

Harry stared at him, hurt, opening and closing his mouth trying to form words but failing miserably. Finally, Harry's face became set at he cast Remus a reproachful (but somewhat forgiving) look. "Fine. Whatever. Go and have your little top-secret meeting."

Remus sighed relieved. "Thanks." As he turned to leave Harry stopped him with a quiet whisper.

"You know, you're a Gryffindor too."

"And a reckless, stubborn, rule-breaking Marauder." He laughed softly as he headed back out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

**(A/N: This next segment, which is a refelction of Severus Snape, could be considered R if you really feel the need. Nothing happens, but Snape refers to the fact of his last partner and how he felt about it. There is no graphic detail or any of the sort, just reference to sex in the past.)**

Severus Snape sat and ran his finger along the light layer of dust that was collected on top of the chair he was sitting on. Only two chairs were revealed to the shiny oak surface…the two chairs that were obviously occupied by Harry and Remus every time. He sat across from them, a forlorn look plastered on his features. No matter how much he despised the man, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He knew that Remus must be going through a lot…Not only the War that was posing a threat on them all, but Sirius's death. He had hated Black, and for good reason. You don't often end up taking a liking to people who tried to kill you. It would have been like Harry Potter falling in love with Lord Voldemort. It was an impossible feat.

However, he knew that many liked him, and that Remus probably the most. He wasn't sure where their relationship stood. He knew that Black and Lupin were close, like brothers to everyone's eyes. Why wouldn't they be? They were the looks and the brains of the Marauders. The troublesome, pesky, disgusting Marauders. He would resent them to the day he died. Still, he was unsure whether there was something…more. Of course, he himself had never been good at analyzing relationships. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he had (ashamedly) never been in a relationship himself.

He had only had sex (for he could never say that he had made love, for there was no feeling other than natural human need during these times) ten times. No more, no less. Which was something he was rather ashamed about. It had only ever been with one person. One person that always left his skin crawling as if he was dirty. Horatio Lockington. Slytherin's own gay male whore. He had hated the boy, as did the rest of Slytherin. He was the only muggle-born Slytherin that ever entered their ranks during all his seven years at school. They had looked down upon him, treated him as if he was no better than the pathetic Nancy Boy Hufflepuffs. And Severus, being the man he was then, a foolish, pathetic, Death Eater, had despised him for it. Although he no longer held that against him--he had no problem with the muggle-borns now. Now that he was older and had redeemed himself of all of that, he felt no hatred for the boy. In fact, he felt nothing. He hadn't seen him since he left Hogwarts. Horatio was a sixth year when Severus was in seventh…when they had started their 'fraternizing'. He may have hated the boy, but that didn't stop him from readily agreeing to the offered comfort he was ready to share.

He had hungrily lapped up all that he could get. Horatio was desperate for human contact, and so was Severus. How could either neglect what was so readily being offered? They would every once and a while meet up in Severus's dorm, while the other's were out, and 'have a good shag'. After each late night when the younger boy had left, Severus took a shower, as though trying to wash the grit that the Mudblood had seemed to embed in his skin. Of course, his body had enjoyed this, but his mind was emotionally strained and on the brink of tears. This wasn't enough for him. He wanted to love, to _feel_.

After Severus finished school, it ended, Horatio feeling down hearted, Severus feeling like he had been cured from the plague. He regretted it then, and he regretted it now. He had been left in a state of emotional wreck. He had always had the walls built around him, rarely letting people in. But after that, he had built his ceiling so to speak. He had carefully planned and performed his cool, calm, nasty exterior. He may seem like a greasy disgusting bastard, but that was the point. He was afraid. Afraid of letting anyone get close to him. Afraid of commitment. Afraid of love….afraid of loss.

He knew he shouldn't let memories catch up with him, but he was feeling slightly jealous towards Lupin. Even if his lover (?) was now dead, he still had someone to love him and him to love back. He knew he had know right to be so; he didn't even know if they _had_ been together. Heck! He didn't even know whether they were heterosexual, homosexual, or bisexual! He sighed and ran I tired hand over his hurt face. He desperately craved a man's touch, a man's love, a man's companionship. Too much wishful thinking would bring him down, he knew.

He turned to look back at the layers of neglected dust on the chairs. He smirked weakly as he thought:

'This would never pass the white glove test.'

* * *

Remus trudged down the stairs and eased open the door leading to the kitchen. Walking down the short steps he immerged…and immediately stopped dead, staring at the estranged figure of the Potions Master. He was sitting, slumped in his chair wearily, staring blankly at the table top. His face, however, told a different story. His usual guarded expression was down, and he could see the emotions flitting across his pale, angular features. Hurt, loss, pain, jealousy. What was he thinking about? He saw Snape let out a depressing sigh and he ran his finger along his chair, collecting dust. He smirked weakly, half-heartedly, and this state of complete subjectivity and loneliness tore at Remus's heart. No matter how much the man irked him, he was still human, and no one had to go through the things he was obviously going through. 

"Severus?" He asked quietly, not wanting to alarm him.

He failed miserably. Severus let out a yelp of surprise and he jumped up on his seat. Falling back down, he gripped the sides with white knuckles. "LUPIN!" He screeched, anger evident on his face. Apparently, he didn't take to kindly to people seeing him in a vulnerable…humanly state. "How long were you standing there?" He squeaked, sounding annoyed, but his weakness regrettably showing through. He didn't like people to see him with his guard down, ridden of that ridiculously nasty façade. And he _especially_ did not want _Lupin_ to see him when he thought he was alone. He felt naked, exposed. Like a babe trapped in it's cradle while his parents are gone, but his little poking and prodding siblings are there.

Remus looked at him, slightly abashed, "Um…five minutes?"

Snape's face turned red with anger. "You. Could. Have. Told. Me. You. Were. There." He bit out angrily through grinding teeth.

Remus blushed. "I didn't--I didn't want--You were so-" He sighed, running a hand through his early graying hair. "You looked so…revered. I didn't feel at place here, I felt like it was…wrong to break the silence and your thoughts…but my legs wouldn't move me. I…I'm sorry." He finished lamely.

Snape glared at him, opening his mouth to grind out another angry, sarcastic comment. But before he could even begin, the doorbell rang. Remus had a split second to groan, "Oh no!", before another sound filled the manor. The sound of nails on a blackboard.

"FILTH! DISGRACES! DIRTY HALF-BREADS! WEREWOLVES AND BEASTS! WHAT NEXT? VAMPIRES?!"

Mrs. Black's screeches halted as a livid Remus burst into the hall, quickly followed by a now slightly amused Snape. She looked slightly shocked to see Remus so angry, he usually just ignored her while he jammed her curtains shut. But right now, however, he looked positively murderous. Her gaze followed to Snape and she stared for a second.

"Dane?"

Snape stared back. "Excuse me?" He choked. Remus was looking at him curiously.

"Oh. So you're not Dane." She looked positively disappointed.

"He-he was my father."

She looked up, eyes alight. "Severus?!"

He nodded numbly.

"Why I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How old are you now?"

"I am thirty eight." He stuck his nose up indignantly.

"Wow! And how is Dane Snape?"

"He's dead." He answered lamely, then with Remus's help he shut the curtains. His face was blank, impassive. He was hiding something, but Remus knew he was definitely not about to share it with him. He turned and opened the door.

Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Minerva McGonnagal, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Filius Flitwick and several other new and old recruits stumbled in. They seemed to have all traveled together, or at least ended up there at the same time. Remus glared reprovingly at them.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't. Ring. The. Doorbell." He whispered harshly.

Tonks just rolled her eyes as the others followed Snape and Remus back down to the kitchen. "Oh come off it Remy." She said, using the nickname he so despised. Her glared at her. She grinned widely, he white teeth a contrast to the now long lavender hair.

The entered the kitchen and all took seats at the large table in the very dusty chairs. Emmeline pulled some rolled pieces of parchment from inside her dragon skin bag. "Ahhh…here we are." She said as she took one and spread it flat out on the table. "Let's start right away shall we?"

With the other's nods of agreement, they started.

* * *

"But why would Voldemort be back in Albania?"

Emmeline looked to Deryck Roller, a new recruit. Then she looked back to Kingsley and Tonks, causing all three to sigh. "We're not too sure. We suppose that there has to be _some_ reason."

"It doesn't make sense." Snape's brow furrowed as he spoke, "Why would Voldemort come out in the open, commit all these attacks, and go back into hiding? What would be the point?"

"I don't think that he would necessarily be _hiding. _He, really, could be doing anything. He could have returned to there to stay low for a while, as he may be building up his army, grabbing new recruits for the Death Eater ranks. Maybe he went back to the forests of Albania because that's where he hid from Harry's second year to fourth, that's were he found Bertha Jorkins. Maybe he considered it a kind of reliable safe haven, while his followers are out recruiting and the numbers are diminished for the time being." Kingsley offered.

"Or, there could be something _in_ the forests of Albania that He wants." Tonks shrugged.

Remus however, gasped and paled. The others turned and looked at him.

"What is it, Lupin?" Asked McGonnagal. Her eyes narrowed. "Do you know something that we don't?"

He nodded numbly. "I know _exactly_ what he's doing there. Tonks was right. It's something there that he wants. What are the magical forests of Albania famous for? What type of dangerous Dark Creature is there the most? The highest population in the world in fact?"

"_Shit_!" Snape hisses, and cast a suspicious glance at Remus. Everyone else just shrugged unknowingly.

Remus sighed. "_Werewolves_. Albania has the highest population and running rate of Werewolves in all of this side of the ocean. The magical forests there are kind of like a perfect safe haven for us, the best spot to transform. It's already teeming with unwanted and undesirable creatures, so not only do we fit in, but there will be no humans there to cause us worry of biting. Not everyone gets the Wolfsbane potion."

"You mean…You-Know-Who is after the Werewolves?" Whispered one of the new recruits, Angelina Johnson. "Why does he want them dead?"

Remus shook his head. "No, he doesn't want them _dead_. He wants to _recruit_ them. Get them on his side. What better advantage then to have hundreds of Dark Creatures on your side, ready to kill at will? I bet you anything that the attack we all know that's coming on Hogwarts is going to be on a full moon. And I also have a feeling that it's not just the Albania wolves he's going to go after." He hung his head down.

Snape looked at him calculatingly. "No…probably not. And especially sense you're so close to Potter, he'd go after you. Perfect isn't it? Not just a Werewolf on his side, but a Werewolf whose close to Potter."

There was an uproar of noises, several gasps of disbelief, looks of worry, heated words. Emmeline Vance, he hands to her mouth, mumbled out, "Are you saying that Remus isn't safe?! But…but he's going back to Hogwarts to teach…he'll be safe there won't he?"

"Not necessarily." McGonnagal spoke up, in her clipped tones. "Voldemort has many ways of getting in to the castle briefly or as such. Not just physically either. It's hard, yes, but I'm willing to bet he would find some way or another to get in and get Lupin out."

Lupin was deathly pale. He forced a weak laugh. "The only way I'd be safe is if we found a cure for Lycanthropy. 'Cept you'd need a Werewolf whose a potions expert for that. And a miracle." The others nodded mutely, understanding that impossibility...except Snape.

He had jumped to his feet with a strange excited look on his face. Sort of like a little boy who just stepped into a sweet shop with all the money in the world. "That's it! Lupin, I could kiss you!" They stared at him. He flushed in embarrassment as he realized what he just said. "Er…But I won't. I have to go see Dumbledore." He turned around and practically ran out of the kitchen. They listened to him thunder along the hall, the indignant shrieks of Mrs. Black's and the thud of the front door being slammed shut.

The remainder of the Order looked at each other puzzled. McGonnagal spoke first. "Well, I suppose that's it. We should all get back. Either I, or Professor Dumbledore will send you word if the time comes for another meeting. Dismissed."

Emmeline packed away her notes and maps into her bag and the all left, Remus still standing there, stricken.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Remus was subdued, and Harry was no longer sulking, worried about his Second Godfather. He was still pale, and slightly nervous. He was truly afraid. Not so much for himself, but for the others…for Harry. He would be used as a tool for the Dark Lord, twisted and misshapen, so to speak. It would be dangerous any way, but being a Werewolf just enunciated that.

Harry had tried to cheer him up with a game of wizards' chess, but that was just as subdued as Remus. He was still puzzled over why Snape had suddenly got up and ran. At least he could find it in him to be amused that he had said he could kiss him. That, in fact, had been the only hilarity of that meeting, and probably of many meetings to come.

His sleep that night was troubled, and several times he woke up covered in cold sweat and breathing hard, having dreamt of Voldemort taking him. When he woke up, he dressed quickly and trudged downstairs to the kitchen. He sat down and poured a cup of coffee (very strong coffee) and downed it in four gulps, scorching his throat. He was on his fourth cup, his eyes less bloodshot, when Harry came bounding into the room. He was obviously happy.

"Good Morning, Remus!" He chirped as he poured himself some orange juice.

Remus grumbled unintelligibly in reply. He shot an irritated look to Harry. "Why are you so happy this morning?" He asked, voice slightly scratchy from hot coffee and tiredness.

"Because, Remy!" Remus cringed, but Harry ignored him, "Hermione and the Weasley's are coming today!"

Remus's mouth formed an 'O'. He had forgotten about their arrival. He supposed it would be a good thing, really, something to take his mind of the knowledge he had learned the night before. He'd have their company for a week, before he went back to Hogwarts. One week there, preparing nonstop for the coming term. Then, there was school. Teaching for almost a year. That would _defiantly_ drive it form his mind. For now, however, he had the unwanted chance to dwell on something he'd rather not. No matter how hard he tried he could not quell the rising sense of worry in his heart.

Three hours later, the doorbell rang. Harry and Remus had been waiting, ready, by Mrs. Blacks portrait for a half hour. As soon as the curtains flung open, they rammed them back shut before she could even get a word out. Remus walked over and opened up the door. Ginny was the first to fall through the door. She stumbled into Remus, apologized, and catching sight of Harry, ran over to her boyfriend.

"Harry!" She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "It's so great to see you!"

Harry chuckled, hugging her back. "You too, Gin."

Hermione and Ron walked in, hand in hand. "Hi Harry." The couple chorused.

He nodded and grinned at them, then turned to face the others coming in through the door onto the threshold. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley clambered in and shut the door behind them. Fred and George, two years out of school, lived in a flat above their store: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Charlie was still in Romania, and Bill had his own place to stay in Hogsmeade. Remus felt himself being drug away to the kitchen by Arthur and Molly after exchanging pleasantries, and left Harry to be escorted upstairs to his room to talk.

They walked up the stairs and into the oak door, then firmly situated themselves on the two beds in the room; one for Harry (which was unmade and the contents of his trunk was splayed across it and surrounding area) and one for Ron. The two couples separated at sat down on their beds. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Ooooh! Harry! Guess what Viktor told me? You'll never believe it!"

Ron gave a snort of disgust. Hermione turned on him and glared.

"Oh _Ron_! You aren't still on about that 'Fraternizing with the enemy' thing like you were in fourth year, are you?"

Ron huffed at her and turned away, nose up. He strangely resembled a rather haughty red owl.

"RON! That was _fourth year_! Honestly! The Triwizard Tournament is long since over! You _know_ that I supported Harry and Cedric _through and through_…..even if I did want Viktor to get second place." She mumbled.

Harry looked at his two best friends uneasily. He decided it was time to break them up from this: one of their infamous sparring matches. Their fights didn't seem to lesson since they became a couple. They claimed, however, that it added 'spice' to their relationship.

"Listen….Hermione….ummm….So what did Kru--er--Viktor tell you?" _Yup. That was bad._

Hermione beamed at him, Ron snorted but she just ignored him. "He's engaged! Getting married!"

Harry smiled. He wasn't particularly happy; he didn't much like Viktor Krum.

"And you'll never believe to who!"

Harry decided to try to show some enthusiasm on the subject. "Who, Mione?"

She giggled uncontrollably; Ginny joined her. "To England's Quidditch Team's Seeker!"

Ron whisked his head around, so did Harry. Both were staring at her in disbelief. "You mean….that new Seeker for the Wasp's? The really good looking one?" Ron spoke up, Harry nodded in assent to his comment.

The girls glared at there goggling boyfriend's; apparently it was an insult to their ego's to here them talk about _other _girls. The boys didn't notice. "Yes." Said Hermione haughtily. "That one. Livvy Kinders. They met over the summer last year after the World Cup in Bulgaria. The England team was their, and the Livvy was the only one supporting the winners; Bulgaria." She seemed to become excited again. "And the _really_ funny part is that the Quidditch games are cancelled this summer due to You-Know-Who, but they're back on next summer and they're picking up where they left off…Which means that Bulgaria and England are playing against each other in the World Cup in England! The two Seekers, Mr. And Mrs. Krum, will be playing against each other!" The girls giggled madly.

Harry and Ron, however, could not really find any of this amusing. They just looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Okay…" Said Harry slowly. "That's nice, Hermione."

She smiled, and they moved on to talk about their summers.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Remus had just finished filling in a now grave looking Molly and Arthur Weasley on the events of the last Order meeting. He bowed his head, looking mournful. Arthur patted his back reassuringly.

"It's all right, Remus. You needn't worry, too much. We'll help you keep your mind of of it!"

Molly stood up abruptly and walked over to the stove. "He is absolutely right! Now, come here, Remus. Help me cook supper."

Remus got up, slightly amused, as Arthur pulled out that day's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and began to read. As Remus set about preparing lasagna as Molly chopped up lettuce for a Garden Salad, he knew that now with the ever active Weasley's around, the last thing on his mind for the next week would be the ever growing sense of doom that had been fastening itself tightly to the pit of his stomach.

Things were starting to look up.

**A/N:** Phew! That was a loooooong read. LOL, not really. Thanks! Review and no Flames, please!


	4. A Potions Proposition

**Summary:** Severus and Albus come to a decision and Remus arrives at Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** (Sigh)…yet again, I am still a male.

**A/N:** This chapter is…well...pretty bad actually. The flashback is to short and pathetic. But oh well! Enjoy!

****

Chapter Four: A Potions Proposition.

Severus Snape hugged the black material of his cloak tight against his body, drawing as much warmth from it as he could. It may have been summer in the rest of the world, but the dark dungeons of Hogwarts' was a world of it's own. His teeth chattered as he looked longingly over at the empty grate resting forlornly in the hearth of his antique fireplace. The damp collected from the perspiration on the walls from hotter days was now like ice, and even more so pronounced. Every surface he touched was cold and wet. Despite the several layers of cotton teacher's robes, the cold air seeped through and seemed to not stop until it had festered inside his very bones. It was worse in the winter. For once in his miserable life, Severus admitted some things to himself.

A) He was _really_ wanting to go outside into the heat of the last days of summer.

B) He would have to ask Albus for that special heating charm he concocted sometime.

C) He needed to get out of this. Stop his old, prolonged routine. Get some air, some _fresh_ air. Stop muddling around Potions and students and just sitting tight, waiting for something to come along to make his life better. He had to do something….Just not right now.

No, not now. That's what he had always told himself. Later, I'll do it later….now…now I have Potions. Potions. A once comforting thought. A pastime…a hobby…an enjoyment…a life. It was once, he thought, enjoyable. Solitude while working was an added perk. Or it was until he had had seventeen years of it. It was lonely, really. He supposed that his 'solitary confinement', if you will, and his loneliness resulted in his downright bitterness and cruelty to the world that he possessed now. Potions-making was still somewhat enjoyable, but it would be even better if he had someone to do it with him…a companion.

He sighed. That brought him back to the situation at hand. The source of the cold.

START OF FLASHBACK.

A sharp, impatient knock sounded on Headmaster Dumbledore's door, reverberating around the circular room. He looked up at the oak over his half moon glasses and smiled.

"Come in, Severus."

Severus rushed in and didn't bother saying hello. "Headmaster! The meeting at Grimmauld place just adjourned, and I have some important news for you!"

Dumbledore held up a hand, looking at the dark haired man before him with curiosity. "Wait, Severus. Tell me, what happened in the meeting."

Severus looked annoyed but quickly replayed everything that had been said. As he finished, Dumbledore looked at him gravely.

"I see, now, what was it you had planned to tell me?"

"Don't you see Albus? 'You'd need a Werewolf whose a potions expert'!" He grinned excitably, "I'm a potions expert, and Lupin's a Werewolf! We could research together-" His face scrunched up, obviously the thought of working with Remus Lupin was not one he looked forward to. "-and test around with the Wolfsbane Potion. If we can find a cure for Lycanthropy, then every Werewolf is safe, and so is the rest of the world! Maybe I'd even win an Order of Merlin First Class…" A dreamy look overcame his sharp features.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, his eyes sparkling.

"That's an interesting proposition, Severus. I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something along with the help of Remus." He paused, looking at Snape keenly. "Do you want_ to work with Remus?"_

Snape opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it, only to close it back up. He tried once more, eyebrows twisted, "I…I'm not really looking forward to working with 'Remus Lupin'…however, I am looking forward to working with 'Remus Lupin's mind'." He finished lamely.

Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling. "Very well, Severus. When Remus gets here, I will call him up, and you two may begin research together. Now, I suggest that you go back to your lab and make a potion to calm down. Perhaps, you should make a Coolant Potion? That would be nice for Madam Hooch; outside all day with the brooms takes a toll."

Severus grinned and nodded, then bounded away to work on the potion, which needed to be made and contained in freezing temperatures for best quality.

END OF FLASHBACK

Severus rubbed the palm of his hand over his face again. He looked over at the congealing potion sitting in his brass cauldron on his work table. It was giving off small puffs of frozen chemicals every know and then, lit by the cold blue fire beneath it.

He groaned loudly. He supposed the research for the potion would be worth it, but he wasn't so sure that he could deal working with Lupin. He snarled, hugging himself tighter to lock in the warmth. Remus Lupin, Werewolf, Marauder, Original Know-It-All Bookworm, Inspiration of Hermione Granger, Moony, and one of his school-boy torturers. Okay, so he didn't torture him, but he had never stopped James or Sirius when they did. He just sat there politely refusing to acknowledge the situation at hand. Remus Lupin: Almost his cause of death. He sighed and trudged over to the fire to tell the house elves to bring him a cup of coffee.

A very _strong_ cup.

* * *

Remus Lupin was scrawled in peeling gold letters on the side of a suitcase, ratty, and held together with twine. It looked about to burst, even though it was magically enlarged on the inside to fit all the owner needed for his new quarters. Or old quarters. His baggage and their state (including the state of his gray robes) were the same as four years before. A golden skinned hand grasped the handle and was labouring itself and it's arm to pull it along up the dirt path towards the castle.

A lone, single crow flew by over head casting a small shadow across his footpath. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor looked up forlornly at the black animal as it flew out over the Forbidden Forest. He watched as a nearby Thestral above the tree-tops flew over and snapped it's jaws around it's small form before ducking back under the canopy.

"Well, that's a good omen." Remus mumbled sarcastically to himself as he wrinkled up his nose.

He turned to face the large castle against the cliff and sighed. It had been a while since he was here last, and while he was looking forward to teaching and wandering through Hogwarts many hallways, he was not looking forward to having to be around certain people. Namely, one Severus Snape. He promised himself to try his best to stay as far away from him as possible.

As soon as Remus entered the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonnagal came rushing at him from across the hall near a suit of armor.

"Remus! Finally!" She cried, grabbing him by the elbow as he dropped his suitcase and cage for Diego he was carrying. Ackley flew, and should already be there. "We were beginning to wonder if you would ever get here!"

"Minerva, what-" He started, extremely confused as McGonnagal dragged him up staircases and passed classrooms and corridors. She cut him off.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes your presence in his office. He seemed quite anxious to have you there." She said in brisk, clipped tones. Remus winced and followed grudgingly behind her until the reached the statue of the gargoyle.

"Blood Lollies." She said with a small shudder. Obviously, she did not approve of the Headmaster's choice of password.

He watched as the large, clawed paws unfurled and lifted up, spinning the statue around, causing the magnificent head to disappear and the spiral staircase revealed. They stepped up and spun upwards until they reached the short corridor at the head. She turned to him, straightening her glasses and re-aligning her slightly mussed bun.

"I trust you can manage from here?" She quipped.

He nodded mutely, and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he watched her disappear back behind the gargoyle as the staircase stopped moving. _What would the Headmaster possibly be so anxious about? Did it have to do with Voldemort? Harry, maybe? _He pushed away his thoughts and knocked lightly on the oak door at the end of the corridor scrawled with large spindly letters spelling; Headmaster A. Dumbledore.

"Come in." Came the calm voice from inside.

Remus cautiously opened the door and entered the circular room. His gaze passed over Dumbledore to the front of his desk where someone else was sitting in a black leather armchair, watching him scornfully. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the one person he was bound and determined to avoid. Professor Severus Snape.

Snape sneered at him, causing Dumbledore to frown in his direction. The Headmaster turned to look at the newest arrival.

"Remus, please come and sit down." He waved his wand and a large, scarlet armchair appeared adjacent to Snape's. He reluctantly sat down and politely refused when Dumbledore offered him tea. He didn't exactly feel like drinking down cupfuls of Calming Potion today.

"How has your day treated you, Remus?" Dumbledore smiled warmly at him.

"Oh for pity's sake, Headmaster, could we just get to the point? I have other matters to attend to and do not wish to sit here prolonged while you skip around the matter with impertinent small talk." Snape snapped.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but relented. "Remus, Severus and I have a sort of Potions Proposition for you…"

A/N: Hmm…What will Remus say? Actually, you should all know that from the first summary. Meh. Review and no Flames, please!


	5. A Begrudgingly Good Day

Summary: Snape and Remus start on the potion…and some confessions are made. Erm…how about some confessions are written really badly and corny? LoL.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except myself and my plot. And I love myself. Which makes me conceited. LoL.

A/N: Yeah….this is kind of short and crappy, but it's good enough. Hopefully the next one will be better! Sorry about the 'confessions'. I was suffering form writers block and I couldn't think of an 'elegant' way for them to 'come clean'. So deal. LOL.

Thanks again, **amura**. Don't worry, I'll keep going! (winks).

Thanks **Anne**, **hipa** (yes, this is _definitely_ getting into the RemusxSeverus bit now, and will be even more so soon. Just that, well, considering they aren't the 'best of friends' so to speak, they first have to build a work relationship through the potion, then a friendly relationship, then more then platonic feelings, and finally, the relationship everyone is waiting for. THE BIG ONE!! LOL. Trust me, it wont take as long as it seems it will!), and **meema** (thanks for the comment about my characterization of Snape, he's such a hard character to write! How J.K. Rowling does it, I'll never know…(winks)).

On with the story!

****

Chapter Five: A Begrudgingly Good Day.

"Oh stop moaning and groaning!" Remus snapped at Snape, whom had been complaining for the hundredth time about having to work with "The Werewolf Pestilence".

Dumbledore had explained everything, and Remus really had no choice but to acquiesce. However, that did not necessarily mean that he had to _like_ working with Snape, no matter how good the cause. And by the sounds issuing unrelentingly from Snape's mouth, the feeling was mutual.

"But it's not _fair_!" Snape spat out between ground jaws, fists clenched. "Why couldn't he get me another Werewolf?"

Remus shot him a cold glare. "Because," He growled, the wolf in him becoming evident, "Who's to say that we can _trust_ another Werewolf?"

Snape stopped abruptly and smacked into Remus, causing him to lose his balance. Snape reached out quickly and steadied him, but kept his hands on Remus' arms as he looked into his yellow-gray eyes. Remus felt uncomfortable under that gaze and the feelings shooting up his arms from the dark man's grip. Snape scanned him for a moment more before releasing him and sighing. "Alright." He said simply in acceptance and turned and headed to where they were going; The Dungeons.

Remus, glad that Snape had let go and had also agreed to shut-up and stop complaining, followed, still feeling the faint touch on his arms.

* * *

"Merlin, Snape! Why is it so bloody cold in here?!" Remus snapped, eyes wide as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, shivering.

Snape scowled but ignored the other man's chattering teeth and walked over to the blue liquid on the other side of his Lab. He extinguished the flames beneath the cauldron and set it aside. He reached above the table to a black painted, oak cupboard and extracted seven long-necked bottles. He filled them up and waved his wand. Remus watched, only mildly impressed, as labels reading _Cooling Draught_ in arching, formidable script appeared on each bottle as they flew off to be stacked in a near by armoire filled to the brim with other assorted blue coloured liquids. _So his Lab is colour sorted. Interesting, _Remus thought, amused.

Snape turned to what was left in the cauldron and the small mess of ingredients in the surrounding area. "_Evanesco_." The contents and pieces of mint and other plants vanished. He set the cauldron back up onto the grate that would later hold a fire. He walked over to the fireplace and gratefully lifted up his wand. "_Incendio_." A fire burst to life in the empty cold, and both Snape and Remus shuddered at the sudden warmth.

"It's so 'bloody cold', as you so eloquently put it, in here because I was making a cooling draught." Snape answered his earlier question then rounded on him, "So…where do we start then?"

Remus looked at him in disbelief. "Why are you asking me?! You're the 'great and powerful' Potions Master!"

Snape narrowed his eyes and straightened his shoulders, looking around his room as if it would give him inspiration. His eyes landed on the cauldron he had recently placed upon the grate. He turned back to the flabbergasted man in patched, gray robes. "I suppose we should start off by making a batch of Wolfsbane and see what alterations we can make and such. If it can half cure it, then maybe some kind of alteration of the potion can cure it completely. It's worth a shot. We might also want to experiment around with different types of brews containing the Wolfsbane flower."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yes, and how about next we test different concoctions with _silver_?!" He said sarcastically. Snape glared and Remus rolled his eyes. "C'mon then. Let's get this potion started."

Remus smiled at his own joke: A play-off of a muggle song Hermione had once played. Snape, however, missed the pun.

Pure-bloods, Remus thought in disdain.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?!" Snape screeched. Causing Remus to muck up the perfect cutting job he had done on his Lacewing. Irritated, he looked up at the wide-eyed Snape with furrowed brows.

"What now?" He said tiredly.

"You're supposed to cut them from _tip to base_ not _base to tip_! Honestly! You were the smartest of our year, Lupin! It's very basic knowledge!"

Remus laughed. "Honestly," He mocked, "I don't think it makes a difference. And I never paid attention to subtle things like that. More often then not I was thinking up pranks to play on you Slytherins with Sirius and James then paying…attention…to…" He trailed off, face darkening, as he was flooded with memories of his two best friends when both were alive.

Snape immediately cut of the scathing comment that had been forming at the tip of his tongue at the look on his companions face. He looked uncertainly at the shadows splayed across the sharp, tired features. "Remus…" Remus looked up in surprise at the sudden use of his first name, "Were you and Black…were you…um…lovers?"

Remus felt his mouth drop. He spluttered incoherently for moment then promptly burst into a fit of hysterical girl-like giggles. "You…thought…me and…Sirius were…_lovers_?!" He gasped hysterically.

Snape regained his stoic immediately. "Well, it just seemed likely! You two were so close; the last Marauders! And being alone in that dusty old house for so long…" He trailed off and turned back to the Wolfsbane potion he had been stirring.

Remus regarded him curiously, "No. No, we were never like that. Just very close friends. Sirius is _definitely _straight."

Snape cast a furtive glance sideways to him without turning round, "Are you?"

"No. I'm definitely gay." He gulped and cast his eyes down to the Lacewings he was currently trying to fix.

Snape felt his breath hitch in his throat and he wasn't sure why. This sudden rush of unknown emotions confused him, he decided to stick with something he knew; scathing comments. "So how long as it been since _you_ got any?"

Remus glared at him. "Since I was 22." He grumbled, not even sure why he was telling his long time rival this private information. "And before you ask, it was with Jamieson Horn. You know…that prissy little Hufflepuff boy in our year? Very ordinary looking…blonde hair, blue eyes. Sucked in bed."

Snape snorted in laughter and Remus looked on amusedly. "How did you manage to fall so low as that?"

"Met him in a bar…was still in the closet and very randy. 'Course, it was after that…unusual…experience that I came clean. Too bad Lily and James didn't know…"

They fell into uncomfortable silence again. Snape, on a whim and desperately trying to lighten the mood (as he couldn't concentrate in such an uncomfortable atmosphere), decided to come clean to the first person ever.

"I'm…that way too." He whispered lamely. Remus looked up in shock at the dark, chiseled man beside him, but before he could say anything else, Snape grabbed the Lacewings and huffed them into the cauldron before stomping off and muttering something about, "Needs to simmer, be back here in an hour."

Remus sighed, dazed and confused, before shaking his head and heading back out of the dungeons to leave Snape to brood in peace. If anyone can 'brood in peace', that is.

* * *

An hour rolled around and Remus made his way back down to the dungeons. As he walked, he passed by an inconspicuous painting. He paused. Turning around he walked back and stood, staring, at the portrait.

"What?" The man sitting on a high, wing-backed chair in a large room asked.

"Who…are you?" Remus asked in awe. It was a picture of a tall (judging by what you could see when the man was sitting down), dark haired and sallow skinned man.

"Dane Snape, of course! Who else would I be?"

"Umm…"

A cold sneering voice sounded behind him, "I see you've met my father."

Remus whirled around at the sound of Snape's voice. He stood twirling his wand and staring disdainfully at the man in the portrait, who stared right back.

"Hello Severus!" Dane Snape chirped.

Snape cocked an eyebrow, before turning to Lupin. "My father played an important part in the first War with Voldemort. He was a prime Death Eater, and a trusted loyal. He was held privy to information considering the War but never let me, a fellow Death Eater at the time, in on any of it. It was because of him that Peter Pettigrew had gone to the Dark, and in retrospect, because of him Lily and James died. A portrait was made of him by a fellow Slytherin after his untimely Death before the Potters' died, and was sent to the school as a threat. Dumbledore set it up down in the dungeons were not too many people would be offended."

Remus looked utterly confused, "Why would Dumbledore want to respect such a man?"

Dane scowled, "I'm still here you know!"

They both ignored him. "He didn't put it there to show respect, no." Snape continued. "He put it there to show we are not afraid. He also placed a charm on it so that my father couldn't change portraits. He's stuck." This brought a smile to the dark man's face.

Before Remus could even open his mouth to reply, Snape was talking again. "I know you came down here to help me finfish the potion, but I already did. We can work on variations tomorrow. Dinner is in…" He pulled a silver pocket watch out of the inside of his robes. It had a silver cover and green snakes were painted over it. He opened it up for a second, then tucked it back away again. "Forty-five minutes. See you then." He turned and strode away, his robes swirling behind him in that dramatic way he loved so much.

Remus watched him go until his dark head and body mingled with the dingy corridor and shadows and was nothing more than a smudge of deeper black on black. He stiffened slightly as a strange, unfamiliar, tangible taste lighted on his tongue. He felt slightly lightheaded as he recalled the moving form and dark, sharp features. He shivered slightly, but not from the cold, before heading up the stairs again and to his rooms to read before he would trudge down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

Fifteen more minutes.

Ten more minutes.

Five more minutes.

Thank the Lord!

Snape jumped up and dashed from his chambers and out of the dungeons, slowing down as he neared the Great Hall doors. He strode in of his usual fashion and took his seat between Professors Sinistra and Flitwick. He took a quick survey of the teachers present, and was surprised to find Remus Lupin missing form his usual place beside McGonnagal. He frowned slightly and was just about to knock the notion aside when he got a sudden feeling of being watched. He turned sharply around from his position (looking in Remus' empty seat's general direction) and towards the Great Hall doors.

There stood Remus, looking tired, sick, and disoriented. He cocked an eyebrow at him and watched as he staggered to his seat. Food appeared on Remus' plate and he took one look at it before clutching his stomach and looking away. Dumbledore looked over McGonnagal and said in a slightly worried tone, "Feeling alright, Remus?"

Remus glanced toward the Professor and that's when Snape saw it. Remus's usual soft golden eyes were now an intense yellow. His canines were slightly longer and almost protruded over his lips. He gave a weary smile that showed more of them and comprehension dawned on McGonnagal's (whom had been watching the exchange curiously) face.

"You might have forgotten; I wish I could have, but that's nearly impossible. Tomorrow's Full Moon. It's going to be a bad one; one of the worst. I can tell by the fact it's beginning, albeit slowly, already."

Dumbledore nodded accordingly, a brief flash of sympathy crossing his eyes; he new that Remus hated sympathy towards his 'affliction'.

"I'm not hungry…" Remus mumbled before getting up and walking slowly out of the Great Hall. Snape followed his movements with his eyes, feeling a small tinge of worry and not knowing why.

* * *

Remus collapsed onto his bed and didn't even bother to pull the covers up over his body. Try as he might, the pain in his stomach stalled him from sleep, so he reduced himself to trying to count the cracks lining the ancient stone ceiling of his chambers.

Tomorrow was Full Moon.

And he was scared.

He knew he shouldn't be, knew that he had development somewhat of a (small) tolerance to the pain over the last thirty-six years. He knew that he had had ones like this before, where the changes started to happen earlier, much earlier. But he also knew that they had never started _this_ early. Nor had the made him feel this sick before hand.

So, he was scared.

He rolled over on his stomach, giving up on the cracks in the ceiling, and closed his eyes tight, hoping for the lull of sleep to engulf him soon. He hated worrying and he didn't like to think to much on his transformations.

Although, he had to admit to himself, _All in all, considering civil conversation with Snape and learning new things; when you didn't think about the early transformation, occasional cold glares, and confusing feelings, it wasn't all that bad of a day._

Not really.

* * *

A/N: Erm….right. Well….First things first. When Snape was complaining, he WAS NOT WHINING! He was saying it nastily, not in a high pitched, squeaky whiney voice. Try…threatening growl! LOL. Umm….Yeh, that part that goes, "I'm…that way too." Yeah, I know, it sucked. But hey, it was originally "I'm…gay too." Oh, oh so eloquent. The inspiring speech is just flowing from me in waves, it's amazing! Strange, considering the haven't yet awarded me something….let me check into that. In the mean time however, REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Thanks! **PS:** Sorry about the shortness…(hides from thrown tomatoes and unwanted meats). **PPS:** No, i do not like Pink, i cannot stand her music (no offense to people who do like her) but i couldn't help adding it in there. It was the perfect oppourtunity. ("Let's get this potion started."-Remus "Let's get this party started"-Pink.) Even if that song wasn't even written during the actual time this tory takes place in retrospect to the time-set the Harry Potter books are set in....oh dear...

****


	6. Liquid Fire

Summary: Just a short chapter in which Remus experiences the worst transformation of his life and there is some confusion…Sherlock Snape begins his work!

Disclaimer: Do people really read these things? Hmmm…I don't know. Let's see if anyone adds a comment about this in their reviews. I am J.K Rowling. I am a rich writer and a _woman_. I earn more money then you can count a year, even without writing in the new books or publishing one. I am smart. Love me. Yay. (PS: To anyone actually wondering, (and if you are, May God have mercy on you, you poor pathetic loser) I am _not _Rowling, nor am I a rich writer. Heck, I don't even have anything published. So beat that. Plus, I am a male….I think….oh dear…)

A/N: Well, sorry about the shortness, but I kind of like this chapter. A lot. I hope you like it too…but there is only one way to find out! (wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)

Thanks to all who reviewed, and if I get more, I'll do personal thanks next time. Now on with Sherlock Snape!

****

Chapter Six: Liquid Fire.

Remus closed his eyes wearily and rubbed his temples before glancing at the Grandfather clock positioned on the right hand side of his bedroom. He blinked a few times before his brain caught up with his eyes and processed the information he was seeing.

Eight o'clock.

Great.

The moon would rise in less then an hour, and he was already feeling shaky all over. The pain he felt ebbing through him was making him sweat and the contents in his stomach (which were sparse, as he didn't eat much today due to previous nausea) to swirl around dangerously.

He watched the slow movement of the second hand in vain, while he waited for the moon. He slowly drifted to a place not quite at conscious level, but not quite at subconscious as he listened to the 'tick tock' of the clack against the wall, and the soft twittering of birds and Ackley. A soft body curled itself around his legs and he quickly looked down in shock.

Oh. It was just Diego. The little kitten had adjusted well to life in the castle, hunting mice and the moths that fluttered diligently around the torches and candle chandeliers. Although, Remus wasn't sure how he would react to the sudden overflowing population of Hogwarts when school began, and the fact that he'd be gone most of the day. He would have to keep Ackley locked up in his room with fresh food and water; away from Diego's prowling claws.

A sharp knock on the door knocked him out of his regained stupor. Grumbling, he got up and slouched, pigeon toed, to the door. Opening it up, he found himself face to face with a tall, dark man holding a steaming goblet.

Remus groaned. He had completely forgotten about the Wolfsbane potion. He looked up into Snape's obsidian eyes a moment, before looking back down apprehensively at the potion.

"Don't worry." Said Snape, presumably reading his thoughts, "It's not the potion we made. I made this one myself. I'll let you have tomorrow off of experimenting, but the next day, we get back down to work, got it?"

Remus nodded. He hadn't gone to Snape's dungeons that day because of how he was. His eyes were completely wolf now, and his fangs longer, nose slightly more protruding, face and other areas hairier, and he kept getting absurd, wolfish thoughts.

Taking the goblet he swallowed the contents and grimaced as the liquid scorched it's way down his throat, leaving a trail of pain that was slowly cooling into a warm wetness and a metallic taste in his mouth. "Gods." He said hoarsely, almost like a growl, "It's worse than Muggle cough medicine, and that's saying something."

Snape looked on amusedly before nodding his head in goodbye and turning around to walk out of the room. Remus listened to his retreating footsteps forlornly before he set walked over and sat back down.

Eight-thirty.

He swiveled his head quickly and caught a swift glimpse of Diego walking into the kitchen before his attention was riveted to watching the half-set sun. The sense of foreboding and pain increased ten-fold each time he saw a colour changed in the clouds.

Gold…..pink…….purple….darker blue….

And there it was. As the clouds turned dark against the darkening sky and the stars began to appear twinkling overhead, the full moon appeared, rising above the distant hills outside the pane of glass. As it appeared completely, blindingly white, he felt the first twinge of pain.

But a 'twinge' was an understatement. For the first time since he was five, Remus screamed at the feeling coursing throughout his entire body, mind, and soul and was glad he had taken the extra safety precaution of putting up a silencing charm on his rooms.

He could feel the change racing throughout him, could feel his bones bending and reforming, his veins and sinew realigning itself to fit against the new shapes. His blood was boiling, and his screams reached an unearthly pitch as his skull expanded and his jaw grew, the fangs growing even more and cutting his lips. His screams transformed into howls and yelps of pain as his feet shrunk as well as his hands, nails growing longer and clawing mindlessly in the direction of the ceiling. Fur sprouted up along his abdomen which was doubling over, sending him crashing onto his still-human knees as his navel disappeared into smooth, pinkish skin covered in golden-brown and grey fur.

Staring through his bulging eyes, he watched his legs shrink and the bones crack out of and into place, his thighs flattening and becoming broader and closer to his body. His shoulders moved backwards so the were behind his head which was now hanging low on a different neck covered in fur. Pointed ears took in the high pitched howling and became disoriented, so horrified that he could not tell if they were his own screams or not.

His blood seemed to broil, fire erupted along his limbs and through his skull, seeming to seep it's way throw his lungs and into his stomach. He howled even louder at the liquid heat traveling inside and outside of his body, it filled into his brain and he couldn't think, couldn't breath. His last conscious though was why he was experiencing this new feeling now before his wolf body slumped to the floor and lost his sense of being.

* * *

Remus woke up feeling completely disoriented, with his brain feeling as if it was run over with a steamroller, as was the rest of his body. It took him a good ten minutes before he could gather up a sense of place and knowledge. He remembered the burning sensation and groaned. He tried to move but found it impossible. His body was aching to much and it felt like his nervous system had been severed somewhere so that he had no control over his movements. Giving up, he lay there, hoping someone would remember him.

* * *

The next thing Remus knew, he was lying in a scratchy cotton hospital bed, his still slightly sore head resting on a scratchy linen pillow and his cuts healed and most of the pain gone. He turned his head with difficulty in time to see Madam Pompfrey, Dumbledore, and Snape stride into the Hospital Wing all wearing concerned looks. As Snape saw Remus watching, his façade immediately turned into only slightly interested. Which, in itself, was interesting.

Albus walked up to his bedside and asked the first and foremost question on everyone's minds. "What was so bad about last night's transformation that caused you to be in this state, Remus?"

He told them painfully about the liquid fire and how the pain was a hundred-fold worse then ever before. He did not, however, out of a sudden urge of dignity and pride, tell them that he screamed, even if he _did_ feel like he was being burned at the stake. When he finished, he asked the question he had been thinking since he woke up in the Wing.

"How'd I get here?"

"I can answer that." Madam Pompfrey said urgently, "It wasn't until after lunch I did, and by then you and your floor were a right mess, but I figured that since you never came to see me yourself, something must have been wrong because you always do. Plus, there was the fact that we were at neither breakfast nor lunch, whereas you normally gorge yourself to choking point after transformations."

Remus nodded. Snape eventually spoke up. "Judging by your…condition…I will give you leave from our testing for an extra day, as it is already nine in the evening and you have not even halfway recuperated."

Again, Remus nodded.

Dumbledore looked to the ceiling for some odd reason, then cast a brief glance between Pompfrey and Snape before averting his gaze to Remus. "I can assure you that we will look into the reasons behind your strange state of transformation. I doubt we will find anything in books on Lycanthropy, but it is worth a shot. However, none of us can check them, as we will be studying elsewhere," He shot a sharp look at the other two who looked away uncomfortably, "So I will send Madam Pince here with some respectable looking volumes from her collection for you to search through until Poppy lets you out. Until then, rest well, Remus, you'll need it."

For the third time that evening, Remus spared his sore throat and horse vocal cords by simply nodding in reply and watching the retreating backs of his guests; two out of the hospital wing, and one down the other side into an office. He again watched the swish and swirl of Snape's robes until the crashed and realigned with the shadows until his eyes were playing tricks on him, before he slouched back down and snuggled up under the blankets, ready for a good night's sleep.

He would definitely need it.

* * *

Severus Snape settled down under his black satin covers after the long meeting Dumbledore had held over Remus's problem. He yawned and snuggled down deeper, his black silk boxer shorts rubbing against his thighs and his grey sleeping shirt against his chest.

For the last while, his thoughts had been completely occupied with a (handsome) gay werewolf, and it was starting to become a strange problem.

A very _nice_, strange problem.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry 'bout the shortness! Hope you enjoyed it! I liked my descriptions of Remus's transformation…hmmm…..Let me know what _you_ think and REVIEW! But NO FLAMES! My house will burn down and I shall die! You don't want that now do you? (gives puppy dog eyes).


	7. Author's Note

A/N:

Okay, sorry guys! I know, I know, new chapter, yay! NOT. Sorry I put this here, but, as I'm a dedicated writer, I though I should let you know.

I will not be updating for a couple days at the most. My family saw it fit to go camping for the Canadian Thanksgiving weekend, and we're leaving today (Saturday) and won't be back until Monday. However, we will be back _late_ on Monday, so I probably won't have an update for you until Tuesday. Sorry!

But as I'm here already, and I have a particular long response to one, I will to my **Thank You's **to my **reviewers **here:

amura: You get a cookie! You read my disclaimer! LOL. Heck, take the whole box. Thanks, I really liked my descriptions on the transformation too!

**MajinSakuko**: **(Perhaps EVERYONE should read this)** You deserve a big, choco chunk cookie. That was the longest damn review I have ever gotten. So, this is my long response:

No, I do not take part in the SS/RL Fuh-Q Festival, I don't even know what it is.

Yeah, I figured there'd be mistakes. I mean, I could correct them myself, but after writing a whole chapter, I don't feel much like checking it over and re-reading it…a Beta could be good…

Nope, Diego isn't Crookshanks'! And it _is_ a boy. I'd feel sorry for a girl named Diego. LOL.

I have a nice, sweet flowing style for a guy, eh? Thanks, I guess…even though I'm not exciting (sticks out tongue at you childishly). I can be when I want to be…just not right now…(winks)

And no, don't worry, absolutely NO Sirius/Snape stuff here….(shudders as well) Those to just don't go together….

That whole Albania thing, well, you see, they go to the forests so they don't have to worry about biting humans yes, and therefore there are a lot for Voldemort to _convert_. What I meant was that if Voldemort went there, and got some werewolves to join the Death Eaters, then they _would_ be willing to bite muggle-borns and such. Get it?

"Lupin I could kiss you" was one of my fav's too. But the thought of him kissing Dumbledore makes me have nightmares…ugh.

I kind of like HarryxGinny. I mean, I prefer HarryxDraco, but Harry and Ginny would go nicely together. It's like Harry's parents, Red and Black hair. (shrugs)

Thanks for all your comments! And I like my title too, in fact, I love it! LOL.

Oh, and by the way, what name?

And, thanks **LordLocalfreak.**

See you all on Tuesday!


	8. Dark Dungeons, Dark Ages

Summary: Madam Pince finds a mysterious ancient book, Remus reads some curious history, and Severus reflects on some confusing feelings.

Disclaimer: PLEASE READ! Nothing's mine but plot. **HOWEVER**, I reflect on the myth of Remus and Romulus, twin brothers raised by wolves, in this story. Some of the 'facts' I use in this chapter are actual 'facts' from the Roman Myth itself, (such as their names, their 'parentage', Remus' murder, and Rome being named after Romulus, it's supposed founder), whereas some of the 'facts' I have placed in of my own creation for purposes in the story, based around what is actually told in the true myth. None of which, made up or not, has been proven, and may not have ever actually happened.

A/N: Well, I was wrong. I got home earlier on Monday then expected, and had time to write this and put it up. Hope you all like it! I was kind of disappointed about the whole book part, but it'll have to do. **Plus, **I thought you might like to know, I have sprained three knuckles in my right hand and broke my pinky finger. Yay for me. I am now typing with only my left hand and wincing at shocks in my right, as well as being irritated by my typing slowness. Took me four and a half hours to right this stupid chapter and I lost my patience and cut it short. You see, I fell of my dirt bike, which isn't fun, and I whacked my hand really hard against some asshole pine tree. Hurt like a bitch. Sorry for the language, but my hand is crippled, I'm allowed. The plus side, however, is that everyone else is my personal slave, and the have to do everything for me. Which is very nice, as I'm lazy, LOL.

****

Thank you's!…

**MajinSakuko, **you're the best. You leave great reviews.

Albania thing number 2: Well, yeah, he would, but there aren't going to be many of those, as most Werewolves don't want to. And seeing as how he wants _lots _of them, that sort of poses a problem. So, the only alternative, is to convert the good ones. Get it?

My Nickname: Well, I chose that as my user name (and my e-mail address) basically because the movie Chicago is one of my favourites, well, sort of, and the musical number Mister Cellophane is my favourite. Plus, I really like it, and it's sort of an ironic name, considering I dress head to foot, in black, red, and charcoal, and my hair is blue, so I stand out like a sore thumb. It should be, by all rights, Mister You-Can't-Miss-Him, but that's just, well…dumb.

The link you gave me didn't show, (pouts) so I'm still slightly in the dark, but thanks.

And yup, I'm Canadian.

Lord Localfreak , Thanks again, but your link didn't show either. Sorry. (pouts more). Thanks for the review! It's well appreciated!

**cdkobasiuk, **Thanks for the review! It's always nice to have a new reviewer. Hope you'll continue to read Sherlock Snape!

NOTE TO ALL: My twentieth reviewer gets a cookie…and….uh….it'll be choco chunk? I don't know what to do for yah…you think of something. LOL.

****

Chapter Seven: Dark Dungeons, Dark Ages.

"Lycanthropy….Lycanthropy…"

Madam Pince was skirting along down the Restricted section of her pride and joy, the Library, looking for all the books she could find. She knew this Library and it's contents off the back of her hand, but the books she was looking for were not where they should be.

At the very end, of the very last aisle, after_ Zoology of Carnivorous Creatures, _by Samuel Frankshe found a dusty book with red leather and gold trim. Pulling it out, ,she gathered the end the hem of her sleeve in her fist and rubbed at the book, getting rid of the layers of dust it had collected over the years. Blowing a bit on it, and shaking her sleeve to clear it off, she looked down at the title and frowned.

Lycanthropes of the Dark Ages and Their Ties to the Dark Arts, by Sir Lorenzo, Son of Verendz.

She stared at the volume and held it at arms length. This book was not in the archives. She hadn't even _heard_ of it at all. Plus, there was the fact that this was very old. Son of Verendz? What was the author? An Italian Viking?

She shook her head in disbelief. All the original texts on Lycanthropy go missing, and a new one from the 1100's appears. The Dark Ages in Wizarding standards were still mostly a mystery. Rarely were any texts unearthed about them, as many magical folk had vouched to forget the time period all together, as well as it's casualties. Even though this was about _Werewolves_ in the Dark Ages, this still might be highly informational towards the Dark Ages. This book shouldn't be in a Library, it should be stuck in some old Wizard's Museum inside a glass case on a pedestal behind scarlet velvet ropes.

Nevertheless, she decided she would let Remus see it, as she knew he would take great care of it and always prized his and others books. As soon as he was done of it, however, it would be given to Dumbledore to inspect, and Remus would tell of _all_ his findings and give the book a fairly good sized briefing.

Tucking it under one arm, she set off out of the Library and towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Several popping and cracking sounds echoed throughout the Wing, ricocheting off the wall tiles and bed posts. Again, a series of cracks, followed by a few others, all different sounding then the rest in tone and precision. An irritated sound. Silence. A quick pop.

"All right!" A womanly voice snapped, obviously angry, "I get the point! You're tired, bored, sore, and stiff!" You don't have to crack every single bone in your body merely to irritate me!"

Remus grinned and lowered the other ankle he was about to pop. "Wrong again, Poppy. I wasn't merely trying to irritate you. I had a point to it."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? What then?"

"To irritate you into giving me a muscle relaxant and pain killer potion."

"Fine!" She huffed and trudged into her office to grab what Remus needed.

Remus shifted and pushed his shoulder blades up against the headboard, wincing. He was still sore, but feeling a bit better. His joints were aching, and cracking his fingers, neck, elbows, wrists and back of one ankle didn't help. He cracked his jaw out of habit and heard an angry cry of frustration as Madam Pomfrey came running back out of her office and to his bed side with two vials; one contained a gurgling purple liquid, and the other a bright, sunshine yellow that looked relatively smooth.

She handed him the yellow liquid and he drank it down in one gulp, grimacing. It may have looked innocent enough, but his mouth now tasted as if he had just eaten a whole pot of uncooked dandelions. However, his muscle loosened and he found moving a bit easier and less painful.

She then took the empty vial and shoved the purple liquid into his hand unceremoniously. It burnt at the roof of his mouth but and he winced, swallowing quickly. It burnt his throat, but as it reached his stomach, all pain went away. In fact, all he felt mostly was numbness, except for in his face. The potion itself and tasted like burning rubber smells.

She looked at him and how he seemed incapable of movement. "Give it a while, Lupin. You'll get feeling back, just no pain. I'd say you should give it…ten minutes? You'll be moving in no time."

He nodded, or tried to, before he frowned. He looked up towards her and gave her a dirty look. "How come all the potions that make you feel better, look fair, but taste fowl?"

She laughed. "Because, Lupin, you wouldn't want to take it if it looked forbidding, and as for the taste, well, if it isn't the most wonderful thing to take down, then you won't get addicted and be constantly taking it to improve yourself." She smiled curtly and left to her office, mumbling something about paperwork.

He watched her go and sighed. That made sense. But he didn't have much time to think on it, as at that moment, an excited looking Madam Pince jogged into the room holding a book in the crook of her arm against her hip and panting. She skidded to a halt next to him and dropped the book on his lap. He stared down at the red leather volume and ran his fingers over the title and name of the author.

"This is old…" He mused.

She shook her head vigorously at him. "Yes, yes indeed. You see, all the other books, the ones that are always there, were gone, nowhere to be found. But I found _this_ book at the very end of the Z's in the Restricted section. Never saw or heard of it in my life. Don't know where it came from. It's was the only book on Lycanthropy I could find, so I brought it to you, but you may only use it on one condition. As soon as your done with it, you must give a full report on all your findings and the basis of the book, then it must be given to Headmaster Dumbledore to examine. Books on the Dark Ages are very few and far between. Be careful with it, yes?"

He nodded, eyes wide and staring at the book. He didn't even know that Madam Pince had left until the sound of the door of the Wing being shut rung out against the walls and into his ears. He reached out and slowly opened the book, making the sort of sound you get when you are prying two pieces of very dry paper apart. Dust went flying everywhere and he coughed before moving it away with his hands. He made sure all the dust was gone from the pages before he examined it. The pages were very yellowed and stiff, with waves on it that gave the effect of it once being wet. Little spills of things that looked disturbingly like blood blotched the top right corner, and seemed to have seeped through till about a quarter of the great volume ended. It was all written in strange runes he didn't recognize. _I don't think they covered _this_ in Ancient Runes in my Six and Seventh years,_ He thought. Picking up his wand, he cast "_Ostendo_ English." and the Runes changed languidly, with a slight golden shine, into printed English. Modern English. He began to read the Introduction.

Introduction: What is the Beast?

The Beast is what we term as the Lycanthrope. A wizard or Common-folk Heaven that changes on the end of every Lunar Month into a creature. This creature is that of the Canis Lupis, a Human-Wolf. The first record of any creature close to such was the founders of Human and Creature relationships on a magical basis.

Twin brothers Remus and Romulus. They were both wizard's whom had been abandoned by their mother and raised by wolves. It is unknown as to whether they actually were of the Canis Lupis or not. As each brother grew older, they both considered the other the Alpha male, and wanted claim to the ownership of new land.

Remus had wanted to rule a new country of their own together, but Romulus was overpowered by greed and conspired against his brother through power and hate. He killed Remus in his sleep and laid founding to the new land he and his brother had discovered. In tribute to himself, he named his Empire after him, and dubbed himself Romulus, Emperor of his new land, Roume.

New settlers moved to Roume and it started as a small country with quaint farm lands and houses. Romulus went out into one such village, and took a sixteen year-old maiden from a more respectable home and made her his wife, who bared him an heir to the throne.

Over the centuries, these villages turned into a thriving and revolutionary Empire, ruled by the Caesars and eventually into the Roman Empire. The name of the Royal city, Roume, had been changed to Rome to shy away from it's founder's in rebellion to the ruling.

Eventually, the magic of the city and it's founder passed into myth with the Common-folk, getting twisted into tales of magic Gods and mighty heavens. Only the Wizards of Noble Blood and Mind kept record and scrolls of it's foundations and it's crimes.

Romulus's bloodline was said to be lost by 824 BC, but the last of the line, Caeser Reynaldo Veritace was said to have never died. If he was deemed immortal, we do not know, or whether he had changed his name and left his home land and royal court, we do not know. The Romulus bloodline may still be in existence, but it is unknown to any of our Scribes and Quillmen.

The Canis Lupis itself, is a bloodthirsty beast of the shadows. During every other day and night of the Lunar Month, he is a normal human, but their blood is cold. They want nothing more then to taste the flesh of men, therefore are often deemed Dark Wizards and stay generally away from the public eye, as they are a cause of suspicion and hatred. Due to this, they hold many ties to the Dark Arts, many prophecies, loop-holes, and ancient magic of the Noblest Blood.

Many of these include potions to make any food taste like human flesh, as is a favourite treat of these Dark Creatures--

Remus shut the book in disgust. He didn't want to read about how truly _awful_ Werewolves were. People could be so narrow-minded. What did intrigue him, however, was the story behind Remus and Romulus. What a strange coincidence that one of the original Werewolves(?) bore the same name as one now. He shook his head and turned the first chapter, hoping to find some info on some kind of ancient tie that had to do with why he was experiencing worse transformations.

Part One: Dark Potions.

Potions made from Canis Lupis Blood…

No good, thought Remus. He skimmed down through the section on Potions and found nothing, it being a very short part. He flipped to Part Two, and discovered that this might help him some.

Part Two: Ancient Bonds to Dark Wizards.

Bonds can be made between Dark Wizards and their companions. When Blood Bonds are made, they last only for each other the participants lifetime, making each others minds accessible to each other only during life and does not carry on throughout the bloodlines.

With Canis Lupis and a Human, it is different, as the Canis Lupis is not completely human and the same rules do not apply. When a Blood Bond is made between the two, it lasts for eternity and is passed on after death through bloodlines, but remains inactive until the Bond is recognized and used again. With a Canis Lupis, the Wizard does not need consent to initiate the Bond and distance does not break it. If the Canis Lupis bears and heir, and they themselves are not Canis Lupis, then the Bond is still intact, but unusable. The bond will not me rekindled until another Canis Lupis of that Bloodline is made. Another deciding factor is if the dark Wizard's heir is not one of the Dark Arts or a Squib, the Bloodline will remain dormant, even if the other is a Canis Lupis. The blood and mind must be exact or close to in order for the Bond to be rekindled.

It is rumored that and ancestor of one of the newest Magic School's (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) founders, Salazar Slytherin, was Blood bonded to the last heir of Emperor Romulus, who was also rumored to be a Canis Lupis, before his disappearance. But there is no fact to this and should not be used as a reliable source.

Remus stopped reading and smiled. So this book was written sometime around 900-1000 AD, shortly after Hogwarts opened and when all the founders were still alive. Amazing. Although, another thing he noticed bothered him a bit. Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, and therefore could possibly be Blood Bonded to a wizard around today, if Romulus's bloodline still continued.

He ripped off a piece of linen from his bedspread and stuck it on the page, getting the feeling he may need that information later, before he read on.

By the time he had gotten to Part Four, about ancient remedies to effects on Werewolves, he was losing hope. There was absolutely nothing else in this book to help him. Plenty of it was interesting, and fin to learn, but none of it helped him with his question as to what caused his freak transformation.

He blinked blearily and resigned himself to a long day of reading.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus lay on his bed, trying to nap, but becoming steadily unsuccessful as he became steadily more awake.

Dumbledore, as it turned out, had been bluffing about having him and Poppy help to find out the cause of Remus's reason of being in the Hospital Wing for so long. He himself, was doing it, yes, but he had wanted only himself doing it. Said he had a bad feeling that he knew what it was.

Which, of course, couldn't be good, as knowing it gave him a bad feeling.

But in ways, Severus was glad for the time alone, as he could use it as a time to reflect on a confusing subject. His feelings for Remus.

They had only served one day of Potions work together, but it had been one of the best days of Severus's life for a very long time. He had had fun, admitted to another gay that he was homosexual, told the story (albeit, in short form) of his father which he tried to forget, and held Remus in his arms, inhaling Remus' scent. Not to mention his feelings.

He didn't know if they were purely platonic, or what, but he did know there was something about the werewolf that intrigued him. Like, say, his face…or his scent…or his voice…his hands…his hair…his…

Oh dear.

Severus stared at the cracks in his dungeons' ceiling in disbelief. He sounded like a lovesick teenager and he didn't even know if he was _attracted _to Lupin yet.

However, he had a fairly good idea.

Which couldn't mean anything good for him, as the feelings didn't seem to be reciprocated and he couldn't get the picture of Lupin's face unglued from behind his eyelids, or the sound of his voice from his ears. Which made him want to scream.

In retrospect, he was doomed.

* * *

Dawn was peeking in through the curtains, and the Hospital Wing was decorated with intricate shadows and soft golden hues. But it's only occupant was to damned tired to care or even notice. He shut the book with a final 'thunk' and placed it on his bedside table, noticing on the metal clock that it was now five-thirty in the morning. Remus had been reading the ancient tome Madam Pince had given him since nine that morning. And had just finished reading--okay, skimming--all the parts that might have been helpful. Of course, not a single page in that godforsaken two thousand paged volume held a single tidbit of information as to what he had been looking for. Of course, it held a lot of interesting things and was definitely a good read (or skim) but he was now very tired, and irritated. He had made a copy of the page he had marked with a piece of his bed sheet earlier and it was folded on the table beside the book itself, written in his neat script and blue ink.

He rolled over onto his side and brought his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes, fishing around in his brain for something comforting to help in fall asleep. Out of nowhere, Severus Snape came into his mind and he smiled, choosing to think of the way his cloak swished and blended into the shadows, or how he always smelled of spice and soap…or his sharp features that seemed to enchant you. He wasn't ugly, not really, but he wasn't _handsome_. He had his own, unique angular look about him, dark and mysterious. Which in itself was alluring to the Werewolf.

Within minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

Severus was by now sitting at his table with a cup of coffee at seven-thirty in the morning and the chill from the grounds was seeping into his chambers and chilling him. He had wrapped himself tightly up in a black, fluffy bathrobe (with he despised, was a gift from Albus, and wore only when he positively had to and was to tired and lazy to cast a warming charm, or the fire was out and he didn't want to bother restarting it), but it wasn't providing him much heat. And the fire was in the living room, which was a dining room away.

After some heavy reflection, he discovered that he did in fact, feel some strange sort of abysmal _attraction_ to the handsome gay werewolf, but he hoped to Merlin it was nothing more. He also found himself hoping (much to his chagrin) that the Werewolf felt the same. Which was ridiculous.

Why would someone like Lupin, loveable, kindhearted, smart, and good-looking, ever want someone like him, hated, mean spirited, and ugly.

Perhaps he was being too hard on himself, but perhaps not.

Yup, he was right, he was Doomed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, and REVIEW! But NO FLAMES! (grins)

**Latin Translations:**

**Ostendo: To make Plain.**


	9. Waking and Watching

Summary: Remus leaves the infirmary, grabs a quote on the go from Dumbledore, blows up a Potion, and there's something watching in the dark. Plus, the 'big black cat' makes a cameo appearance.

Disclaimer: I hate these things. No one reads them. Heck, I don't read them! Blah. I own shit all, 'cept the plot and a couple of pets.

A/N: **PLEASE READ! **Sorry it took so long to upload! I lost my muse for a few days there, and even so, the writing's shit. Well, here you go, a five and a half paged chapter, and it's almost completely pointless. I'm kinda lost for ideas, 'cause my muse is stil being bad, so when you review, please, oh PLEASE, tell me what you guys think should happen in the next few chapters. I also need you guys to tell me when I should spark up the romance, as I'm an extremely impatient person by nature and am torn between making it happen in like, the next chapter, or waiting a while. So help. Thanks.

PS: Can any of you guess who the 'big black cat' (or black Jaguar, what ever) is? It's kind of easy…(grins).

PPS: Thanks to all my reviewers, I won't do personal thank you's this chapter, but I will in the next! Thanks! And by the way…**how does the whole beta thing work?** (blushes).

PPPS: MajinSakuko…You _are_ the 20th reviewer! Yay! So…what do you want? Besides a whole bag of choco chunk cookies! (gives them to you) LOL.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Waking and Watching.

Someone was shaking him, it seemed, and he didn't like it. All he wanted was to sleep, sleep forever. He felt so tired, so drained…empty.

"Get up, Remus!"

He opened one groggy eye irritably and groaned as he saw who it was. Madam Pomfrey was standing over him and looking very stern. "It's about time!" She barked. "It's Nine in the morning already and you need to get up and out! You're perfectly fine, maybe a little sore, but nothing you can't deal with yourself. Besides, it's back to work with you today anyway, and wouldn't you like a fresh and early start?"

Remus glared at her and rolled over onto his stomach. "Not really, no." He mumbled against the pillow, "Can't say I really want to get a start on work at all. Ever."

"Remus!" She scolded, wagging a finger he couldn't see, as his head was buried deep into the pillow, turned only slightly so he could breathe.

"Fine," He grumbled, "Fine, I'll get up." He shoved her away clumsily with his hand and she turned angrily and headed back to her office.

He rolled back over onto his back and languidly threw his legs over the side and landed his feet to the floor. Standing up, he yawned and stretched, before opening a drawer in his bedside cabinet and taking out his clothing. He walked into the Hospital Wing's only bathroom (unisex, of course) and changed out of his charcoal pajamas and into them. After he was robed, he turned and made to walk out of the bathroom, but before he could, he caught sight of his reflection in the gold framed mirror above the sink.

'Ugh,' He thought.

His face was pale and slightly thin, his cheeks partially sunken in. His hair hung limp around his face and looked as if it needed a good washing; running his hands through it affirmed that assumption. His eyes were sunken in, but still held a sparkle. That was a good sign.

"I think you need to put on a little weight, Remus." He said to himself.

"I do too, dear," The mirror answered back, "But talking to yourself is a much bigger problem."

Remus scowled at the mirror before heading back out, touching his face. He grabbed his wand and book (including the paper) and looked around his temporary living quarters, making sure that he had everything he needed. Gaining affirmation, he headed out of the Hospital Wing for the first time in two days. He smiled around at the outside corridor and waved cheerily to a skeptical looking witch in a portrait near by.

As he entered his chambers, the first thing he saw was Diego, as he had barreled into him and began rubbing his head against his legs and jumping to rub higher, purring loudly. Remus looked over to Diego's water and food dishes, and smiled to himself noticing fresh food and water, knowing (thankfully) that the house-elves had been taking care of him.

But what about Ackley…

Walking into his bedroom, he was glad to notice that Ackley had been taken care of, as well. He walked into his bathroom and undressed again, before turning on the hot and cold water taps on his bathtub and climbing. As the tub was filling, he used the time to wash his golden-brown hair in the rising water. When he had finished, the tub was full, so he set to work washing himself.

Finishing up, he climbed out, dried off, and cleaned up the bathroom before he redressed and finished up with becoming 'presentable'. When he was done and his wand safely in his robes pocket, (plus the book, which he intended to give to Dumbledore) he climbed back out and made his way out of his chambers and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon entering, his eyes automatically shifted up to the Head Table to search out a certain someone. To his great disappointment, the tall, dark, Potions Master had not yet arrived. He walked up the set of stairs leading up to the Table, and took a spot beside Professor Flitwick, who seemed to have just recently finished having a conversation with Professor Sinistra.

"Hello, Remus! Feeling better, are we?" He chirped, beaming widely.'

Feeling a little drained, Remus nodded exhaustedly, "I'm as good as I can be, for all it's worth."

Flitwick nodded and began discussing the coming Term and how Remus should deal with the children. Remus didn't listen too intently, however, as he didn't feel any need to be lectured on tings he already knew how to do. He concentrated on eating his food, even though his stomach felt as if it might heave it all back up in a short few minutes.

He swallowed a piece of toast heavily, and took a long swig from his iced pumpkin juice. Just as he speared a piece of egg, the sound of click-clacking shoes on the floor alerted him to someone else's arrival. He looked up and felt a strange surge of…something…from his stomach to his chest as swirling dark robes swished across the floor and around the wearer's legs and ankles.

Snape was trying to make a dramatic entrance as always, but the tired lines etched on his face and the slight sag to his walk, ruined the effect. He merely seemed to limp along. Remus guessed that he barely slept at all last night, if he did. He watched,, strangely intrigued, as the dark man crawled up the steps and plunked himself down to the right of him, in an empty space beside McGonnagal.

"Alright, Snape?" Remus asked, sounding tired as well.

Snape seemed to flinch, almost, at the sound of the Werewolf's voice. "As well as I can be. I didn't sleep much." Snape mentally berated himself for telling Lupin such a thing; he normally kept his own personal business to himself and Dumbledore, as nothing can get past that man.

Remus nodded. "Me either." As if punctuating his statement, he let out a wide yawn. Blushing he apologized to Snape for being 'rude', but he merely rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore, whom was sitting beside McGonnagal, made a move to get up, but Remus was quicker.

"Albus, may I have a word?"

Dumbledore looked round and smiled kindly. "Of course," He gestured to the door behind the Staff Table, "We'll go in here, shall we? Better make it quick, as I have a meeting with the Ministry in short minutes." He smiled grimly.

Remus nodded and fingered the book inside his robes, cast a quick glance to Snape (who had been watching him intently, and blushed at being noticed), then followed Dumbledore into the small, adjacent room.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Remus?" The old man asked.

Remus withdrew the ancient volume from within his robes and held it out sheepishly. "It's this," Dumbledore raised and eyebrow and Remus elaborated, "It's a book on Lycanthropy. 'Lycanthropes of the Dark Ages and Their Ties to the Dark Arts'. It's apparently really old, and the only book Madam Pince could find. The catch is, however, that all the others were missing, and this one was the only one she could find, and she's never seen or heard of it before. Which is strange. She gave it to me to read for information about my transformation, but I couldn't find anything important. She wanted me to give it to you after I was finished so you could scour it. It does have some interesting tidbits about the Dark Ages, and some ancient Remedies. You might like it."

Dumbledore studied him and nodded, taking the book. "I shall examine it right away, once I return from the Ministry. But one thing, Remus. Are you sure their was nothing at all that might come in handy?"

Remus thought for a minute before he smiled and nodded, "Yes, there is one thing…" He elaborated on the segment about Romulus' heir, and Voldemort.

Dumbledore nodded morosely as Remus finished. "I do not think it is so trivial to your Transformation as you do, Remus. There are many hidden secrets in this world, and some are hard to unearth. Try digging deeper. Good day." He nodded before walking out of the room and leaving a very confused Remus behind.

* * *

Severus was sitting, alone, in his chambers, on his living room couch, and pondering. All he could think about was _him_. Him, him, him, him, _him_. And it was driving him insane.

All he could see was his face, as was the case yesterday and all through the night. He kept finding himself thinking about him, trying to remember every detail of his face, his body, his voice, the way he moved….

Severus Snape was not supposed to feel this way. About anybody. But here he was, feeling. Which was _definitely not good._ He was torn between wanting to see him, and not wanting see him. He was also torn between (much to his chagrin) wanting to kiss him, and wanting to hex him into oblivion. Neither would do anyone any good.

Much to his disappointment.

Just as he decided he was going to get up to work on the potion, so that he might have some ready and less time to work with _him_, there was a series of knocks on the door. He glared at it and walked over to open it. Swinging the door open, he came face to face with _him_; Remus Lupin.

Or he did, until Remus tripped and fell on him.

For the second time, Snape caught him in his arms and steadied him. Remus looked up at him shyly and blushed, mumbling an apology. Snape's arms tingled all over, and little did he know that Remus' body was on fire from his midriff (where Snape's hands were) and up. Severus didn't want to let go, he wanted to hold him tighter and never let go. Oh, the stupid Werewolf felt so good in his arms… If only he could just….

He was rudely brought back to reality by a blushing Werewolf, whom had noticed that Snape didn't let go, "Uhhh….Severus…can you…?"

Severus' head jerked back a little and he automatically let go of Remus, a little too quickly, as the Werewolf stumbled back a bit before recuperating and straightening himself up.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Snape mentally berated himself again for letting himself slip up. He quickly mumbled something close to an apology and motioned with his hand towards the entrance to his lab.

Remus nodded, studying him curiously, and wishing he didn't feel so….so…._weird. _He followed the dark man through the doorway and over to the cauldron, watching as Snape began to add a little hot water into it.

Work. How fun.

* * *

Remus squinted tiredly at the fine print, with were instructions on making the Wolfsbane that Snape had given him so he could stop barking out instructions every few seconds. It didn't help much though, as Remus kept messing up, or couldn't make out certain words.

He picked up a Wolfsbane flower and a handful of powder murk root, trying to make out which went in first. Knowing he couldn't read it, he decided to wing it and toss in the Wolfsbane flower. He made a move to dip it in, but before hi could, Snape, whom had been stirring again and staring at the opposite wall, avoiding eye contact, shot his arm out to grab it from him. Startled, Remus dropped it. Right into the potion. At the same time, Snape said loudly, "No! Not that one! If you do that you'll--Argh!"

The potion exploded.

The liquid shot straight up into the air like a fountain and pelted off of the ceiling before showering back down. Snape made a quick movement and grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards behind the bench, as the potion made contact to it and the floor where they had been standing.

Remus watched in shock and shame, as the potion burnt holes straight through the wood and scorched the dungeon floor. The cauldron, however, as it was magically protected, stood proud and strong on the floor, since it fell through a burnt hole. As the sizzling died down and the coloring of the lab area changed from sickening green to singed black, Snape turned to him, scowling.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He growled, low, and angry.

Remus gulped and squeaked out, "Oops?"

Snape made and indignant sound and lifted his wand to point at him. He moved his arms up and down agitatedly, as if trying to determine whether he wanted to hex him to last year, or let it go. His eyes bugged and he huffed, before redirecting his wand to the mess.

"_Repairo_!"

The singed desk and floor reformed and changed to it's original colouring, the cauldron back on the table and the ingredients back to their original state. Snape glared at Remus to cover up his surprise. If it were any other witch or wizard who had done that, he _would_ have hexed them, but with Remus…he just couldn't. He was so confused. He'd only regarded him on a slightly friendly level for a couple days now, but he wasn't so sure that it was just messed up attraction he was feeling.

Dear Merlin, he hoped that was all it was.

But now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

After an hour, they had finally completed the Wolfsbane and decided to take a break. Remus went outside, but Snape went back to his bedroom and laid down on his bed, staring again at the ceiling. He was thinking about his oh-too-good-looking plague, when he felt a sudden funny prickling on the back of his neck. Looking around his room, he frowned, not sure what it was that was bothering him. Everything appeared to be in order.

He turned back to the ceiling and thinking, not noticing a soft padding of little feet across his floor. Only when he felt the funny prickling again, did he look around his room again. He knew that feeling; it was the feeling of being watched.

That's when he saw them.

Two, little yellow eyes were watching him from beneath an armchair to the left of his bed. His eyes widened and he grabbed his wand, sitting up. The eyes realized they had been spotted and took off in a flash. Severus stood up in alarm before he realized it was gone. He had though he saw a long, skinny tail dash through the ajar door leading to his bathroom, but wasn't sure. He shook it off and laid back down after shutting the door, just in case. He set his wand aside and a sudden though flashed through his mind.

Is Remus alright?

Maybe I'd better go and have a look…

* * *

Remus was walking down the side of the lake, waiting to see if he could catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid, when he felt a funny prickling on the back of his neck. He looked around, but saw nothing, even though he was overcome with a funny feeling of warmth that accompanied the tingling.

Ever since he had left Snape's dungeons, he had been thinking about the dark man, and how his robes swirled and changed to shadows…

He had already admitted to himself that he was attracted to the man, but wasn't sure if it could be anything more. He didn't really know the depth of his feelings, which irked him to no end. When he though about it, he had always held a certain respect for him, and had always felt twinges of something near him. He had always been alluring, Remus had admitted, but I'd never noticed before….Well, that or I never noticed that I noticed…

He felt a strange feeling again and looked around, then stopped dead.

A large shadow lurked in behind a strip of wall next to the lake that was part of the gardens. It was darker, and shifted different from the shadows surrounding it, and it's eyes flashed silver in the dark. Remus drew his wand, which must have startled the shadow as it turned and Remus caught sight of a long, black cat tail before it slipped away.

He sighed edgily, and tucked it away, hoping against hope that it was just some creature that had wondered out of the Forbidden Forest and not what he dreaded it to be, even though he had an inkling that it was.

A spy for Voldemort.

* * *

Snape entered his dungeons and locked the door.

He had checked up on Remus, and he had seemed startled, and withdrew his wand. He knew what had startled the man, and left before he could be noticed as well, and have to explain.

He didn't know _what _it was that was watching them, but he thought it might be for the one he hoped it wasn't.

Voldemort.

He also thought he might know _who_ it was, but wasn't about to think more of it. It was too risky too assume too much. Of course, then again, they may not even be being watched at all. It may have just been a coincidence. Which he hoped it was.

It was awfully hard to get past the wards at Hogwarts without permission, so he hoped that it was nothing. Nothing at all.

Which, in retrospect, was probably bullshit.

But instead of worrying and fussing, he decided to ignore it.

He didn't actually _see_ anyone (or anything) watching Remus, so he couldn't prove it. Besides, it may very well have been _him_ that had startled Remus, even though Remus himself didn't know it. His wand _had_ been pointed in his general direction…

He shook his head and let it drop. Later on that day, Remus would be coming back and they would be working on the Potion again. He needed to be emotionally stable and prepared for that intrusion on his senses.

That, and the fact the new Term started in two days.

Oh what fun.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh. School starts up soon and the Trio's back in action! Sort of…they're not really going to be that big of a thing in my story…sorry! Well, actually, that depends on how many people want them to be…you never know. But there's only one way to tell me what you think! (winks). You know it. Please REVIEW, but NO FLAMES! Thanks!


	10. Come Back To Me

Summary: Snape is left in the dark about pennies, the students arrive and Remus and Severus's have a little quarrel during the feast, and Harry reflects on his grief over Sirius as memories consume him and leave him on his knees… Personally, I think this is the best damn chapter yet…sort of…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Big whoop.

A/N: How come no one ever reads these? They could be important! What if the writer was trying to tell you she/he was going to kill her/himself? How'd you feel then? Hmmm? Now that that is out of my system…Well, this is the most angst filled chapter I have EVER written. It occurs towards the end. It's in Harry's 3rd person point of few…er…did that make sense? I'd like to thank **Lise** for giving me the idea. She said to have more Harry & Co, and make them supportive, so, I am doing that…but then I got thinking. I wanted a little more then just that, maybe a few more thoughts and dark reflections. You see, I don't really write Harry Potter as a happy go lucky person, I write him as a sort of dark, troubled, angst person. As he should be. He carries all these burdens and things, what else do you expect? I'm not going to be some kind of false gumdrop writer and portray Harry as a happy, good-natured, lucky kid when he's facing the threat of War. All that is Bullshit. Harry's a person too, so I'm going to write him as a person would react in the face of war and the fact that everyone's lives rested on their shoulders. He has dark thoughts, dark problems, and is in love with someone he wishes he wasn't because it may bring her to death, he's going to be followed by a very large mob of angst. Sorry. You Don't like, don't read. However, I WILL be having some good natured Harry, even in times of trouble, he has to have some fun. **PLUS:** Later, the Trio and Ginny begin to become suspicious of the feelings between Remus and Snape, and some meddling is done…I mean, all they want is for them to be happy! Wonder what they'll do…(cackles manically before breaking into a hacking cough)

Thanks To…..!

****

Lise, your review was a big inspiration, as strange as it seems, without you, there would be very little teenagers, and I wouldn't of had a good plot line as to how Remus and Severus get together. I salute you! (Tosses a bag of double choco chip cookies. PS: Sorry MajinSakuko! LOL)

****

katski, thanks for the review! I don't know yet about the beta thing…hmmm….I'll get back to you!

****

**cdkobasiuk**, thanks again! I always appreciate your reviews! It's funny you say the breakfast scene was good…I was kind of disappointed in that one! Not anymore, however! (grins). There is a weird kind of dinner scene in this one…odd…

****

Lord Localfreak, Thanks again! You're a great reviewer! You're like…old faithful…without the water! LOL. Thanks for the info on a beta reader. However, I personally wouldn't like to beta someone's work. I do that enough at home when I'm checking my little sister's essays and stuff….can't _wait_ for College…

WARNING: End of chapter contains angst and really good writing (lol). You have been warned. If angst is not your thing, don't read.

****

Chapter Nine: Come Back To Me.

Memories consume,

Like opening the wound,

I'm picking me apart again…

-Linkin Park, Breaking the Habit, (from Meteroa) 

The next couple of days passed without sight of any eyes in the dark. Both men, Remus and Severus, had not mentioned their own encounters to each other, as both preferred to ponder their findings alone, and not worry the other.

Which was odd, really.

Snape knew of Voldemort's tactics, and was shocked that nothing had happened so far. Normally, if the spy was spotted, then Voldemort would launch his attack then and there, not afraid of failure as his head was too full of hot air to look back to the ground.

Instead, however, all traces of anything disappeared, and either the spy had not yet told it's master of any incident, and was hiding him or herself better, or it was all coincidence.

Which was the preferable outcome for both parties.

They had worked on various changes with the Wolfsbane potion; they added more Wolfsbane flower, but that caused it to turn purple and gurgle threateningly; Snape had added silver just in case, but that had made it turn blood red and sizzle, giving off a jet stream of smoke and bubbling up in large pops, so Remus refused to test it. All in all, it was going better then either had expected it to, under the circumstances. They may not of yet found what worked, but at least now they had some tries out of the way and knew a bit of what _wouldn't_.

That and Remus had managed to become less and less accident prone in the lab and his daily life.

But today, however, was dreaded by several teachers, most of all Snape, and worried upon by Remus. Today was September 1st and the very first day of school for the students. Remus was anticipating teaching Harry, Ron, and Hermione again, especially in their Seventh year, but was still extremely on edge. His nerves were completely frayed. The Hogwarts Express would arrive at Hogsmeade station in less then three hours and him and Snape were still down in the dank dungeons, working on more variations. They had promised themselves to be done an hour ago, but couldn't find it in them to leave each other, and it wasn't just worries about Voldemort's spies.

Remus chanced a glance over at the man beside him and had to look back to his work as he felt a sudden rush of heat to his cheeks and neck. Snape had been staring off into space while absentmindedly stirring the cauldron with a slack expression on his face. Remus knew that he shouldn't intrude on his personal thoughts, but curiosity always got the better of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Snape's head jerked back suddenly and his mouth hung slightly open as he turned to face Remus. His hand stilled in the cauldron. "A _what_?"

Remus frowned. "A penny." At Snape's blank look, Remus sighed and changed tactics, "What were you thinking about?"

Snape's expression became clouded, but a bare hint of colour ghosted across his cheeks and ears, enticing Remus to touch them. As Remus looked away, Snape spook as smoothly (but not as coldly) as ever. "What business is it of yours what I think of in my own mind?"

Remus's head jerked back to face him, no longer wanting to touch the man, "I was just curious! You don't have to get all defensive! Couldn't of been that big of a deal…" He went back to angrily chopping willow root and refused to look back up at Snape.

Snape shook his head, knowing that it _was_ that big of a deal when it came to telling Remus. Take a wild guess…what--or who, I should say--do you think Snape was thinking about?

Yup, you guessed it; Remus. Big surprise there.

Snape looked up at the clock hanging on his lab wall that was slightly steamed over, but not so much that he couldn't make out the numbers and hands he needed. He began counting down the minutes until the students would arrive and he would see less of Remus and much more grief.

* * *

Screech.

The Hogwarts Express made a turn and ground on it's wheels. Harry Potter was looking out of his compartment window, arm around his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, and thinking about the coming school year. Ginny was leaning over a bit to talk with Hermione Granger, who was on the other side of the compartment safely wrapped up in the arms of another boy, Ronald Weasley, Ginny's brother and Hermione's boyfriend, who was not looking out of the window, but rather was caught in the beauty that was Hermione.

They had all been rather glad to leave 12 Grimmauld Place, as the atmosphere inside had been stifling since the departure of Remus. Whom was another friendly face they were anxious to see at school. Harry had been a bit nervy about coming, as he carried the sense of dread of War that harbored itself in every witch and wizard's belly more then any other. It all resided on his shoulders; The freedom of the Wizarding World, Peace, Unity, Life, Prosperity, anything you could think of that did not involve Voldemort ruling, all Muggles dead, and the destruction of the Wizarding World as we know it.

And he was scared.

And in all rights, he should be.

A young boy of seventeen should not have to go through these things. Should not have a homicidal maniac after him every year of school and know that he has to defeat him or die himself. Should not have to see death, hate, destruction and grief every time he looks outside or into the eyes of another person. Should not have to bear this burden.

But bear it he did, and not a morsel happily or proudly.

All he wanted in the world was to be a normal. To be as young wizards of seventeen with two best friends and a girlfriend should. To laugh, and have fun, and only worry about what his scores on essays and NEWT's would be, or if the weather was good for Quidditch and if they'd win.

It was with a heavy heart that he looked back at his friends and felt a sudden rush of guilt that he had drug all of these good, innocent people into the thick of this War with him. But there was no stopping it now, no turning back, they were in too deep and where stuck with him 'til the end whether they liked it or not.

The train screeched to a halt at Hogsmeade Station, and Harry stood up morosely, catching the attention of the other three occupants of the compartment.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked, tugging on his arm in which she hoped was a reassuring gesture.

Harry just shook his head, "It's nothing, let's go." He turned to the compartment door and walked out, letting his arm slip away from Ginny's and the others still standing there.

Hermione sighed. "That's the only answer you can get from him when something's wrong. I'm a private person by nature, and so his he, but he's gone a little overboard. He hates to open up."

The others nodded, Ginny sighing dramatically.

"Thank God for you, Gin," Ron said, as they walked out into the hallway, "You're the only one that can tap into his emotions even a little bit when he gets like this, and I'm his best mate. You'd think he'd tell _me_, but no." He shrugged, "He's a bit like Snape, really, always hiding what he's really feeling, wearing a mask. Poor guy."

"Who?" Hermione said, sighing again, "Harry, or Snape?"

Ron studied her as they managed to catch up with Harry and enter a carriage. She looked at him, and an array of emotions passed across his face that startled her a bit as he looked up at her grimly, mouth set in a straight, unfathomable line.

"Both."

* * *

Remus, seated at the Head Table, having already waved to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, and watched Snape glare at them, cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor table as "Fisher, Kylee" became a Gryffindor. He gave only a slight applause while Snape clapped as heartily as he could, as "Hewlett, Peter" became a Slytherin. Eventually, as time passed, his claps became less and less enthusiastic, even for his own house, as did everybody else's.

Finally, much to his growling stomach's relief, "Yasma, Juniper" became a Ravenclaw and the sorting hat was taken away by McGonnagal. He watched in hungry anticipation as Dumbledore stood up and began his speech.

"First of all, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all, and that the lists of school rules and Forbidden Items are posted on each Commonroom's bulletin board, as Mr. Filch would like you all to have more of an opportunity to read them as it seems that not all of you have…" He paused and his eyes twinkled mischievously as a couple giggles were heard from the students below, "Second of all, I would like to introduce our new, or should I say _old_, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin!", there was loud cheering from the fifth years and up, especially coming from the Gryffindor table, but only grunts and nods of reluctant approval from the Slytherins. Dumbledore continued, "Some of you, I am sure, remember Professor Lupin, but for those of you who don't, I will hope that you stay here under his teaching will be a pleasant one. Now, as I can hear all of our stomachs growling, let us eat!" He sat down and row and rows of food appeared along every table in the hall and the chatter grew into a low din as Students and Teachers alike began shoveling food onto their plates.

Remus turned to look at Snape and grinned like an overly excitable child, teeth bared from ear to ear, and a manic glint in his eye. "This is going to be great!"

"What is?" Snape asked as he put small portions of food onto his plate

"The new school year!" He said through a mouthful of potatoes, "I can hardly wait for classes to begin. I forgot how much I enjoyed it!" He rubbed his hands together like the cat who just got the canary.

"And I find it kind of hard to forget that I do not enjoy it." Snape replied bitterly.

Remus frowned, his grin faltering, "What do you mean? I mean, I know you're kind of bitter and resentful to the kids…but still…why would you take this job if you hated working with kids?"

Snape glared at him, but decided to indulge the ignorant Werewolf against his better judgment, "Because, _Remus_, it's a little hard to find a job _at all_ when you're a ex-Death Eater on the run. Dumbledore was the only one that agreed to take me in, the only one who was willing to forgive. When he offered the position, I had no choice but to accept, as there was no one else who would take me in and give me work. That still stands."

Remus paled considerably and went slack-jawed. He had no idea. Poor guy. Remus felt an overwhelming sense of remorse, guilt, and grief towards the man who had now turned back to his food. Trying his best to ignore the sudden urges to comfort him, then and there, he turned to his own food and bitterly chewed, feeling as if all of it turned to ash in his mouth and the pumpkin juice was nothing more than hot, tasteless water. He knew that this new found attraction to him was doing neither of them any good, and he hoped to Merlin that Snape wouldn't find out about how he felt for him.

That would be a disaster.

He turned and took one last look at Snape, "I'm sorry."

Snape cast him a harsh look, feeling as if his insides were being ripped out of his body in a strange sense of betrayal from being mad at this man with good intentions. "I know. But it's not like a simple word can fix it." He shook his head in disdain and Remus felt his heart constrict, and wondered why it did. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

Remus nodded, but still felt guilty. He turned back to his food and they both continued to eat in not-completely-comfortable silence.

* * *

Harry lay awake in his four-poster bed, missing Ginny and craving her touch. He also missed the reassuring sounds of his best friend in the bed next to him, snoring happily, without a care to what was going on inside the heads of anyone else within his approximate vicinity. Harry knew that with the duties of Head Boy and Girl, came the luxuries of a personal commonroom, shared only by your partner Head. Plus, a shared bathroom. However, there were separate sleeping quarters, but Harry had a distinct feeling that only one was being used tonight. Probably Ron's. He always had this sort of…dominant…thing about him that Hermione was only too willing to oblige to. Harry shuddered involuntarily at the thought and closed his mind from further though of his two best friends lying in bed together, even if they were only sleeping.

He rolled over in bed and tried to sleep. He listened to the snores of his fellow Housemates, and the deep, shuddering breaths of Neville. He tilted his head a bit and took in the more subtle sounds of nighttime in Hogwarts; soft, breathy hoots of Hedwig and Atkinson (Seamus' owl); the almost imperceptible sounds of crickets, wind in the trees, and night predators; a soft dripping of a tap left on somewhere nearby in the castle, and the distant, muffled sounds of late-night conversing portraits.

His nimble fingers unconsciously drifted to grasp hold of his wand, and without even registering what he was doing, he found himself sitting up in his bed and pulling back the covers before climbing out. He tip-toed across the hardwood floor, so as not to wake any of the other boys, and opened up the door slowly, receiving only a small, brief creek, which caused him to release a breath he didn't know he was holding. He padded down the stairs that curved to the bottom, as his hand trailed along the light layer of dust that had collected on the banister while the castle had been empty for the holidays.

As he reached the Commonroom, he stopped and looked around. The fire was dying, it's embers burning hot, but visibly cooling down. Drapes were still open and a cold, North wind seeped in through the open panes, making them whip about and cast a different kind of chill down Harry's spine. Everything was a deep, blood red, etched with mist and shadows, causing sharp edges of dark on dark to appear and all movement to cease in the most peculiar way. The drapes seemed out of place in this room….this tomb, more like.

Harry felt as if he was suffocating, the dark angular armchairs looking more like creatures from nightmares and the blowing drapes like fingers of something he could not name. Gryffindor banners were lost to him and to the shadows as gold became a dirty grey. He couldn't see the floor, and it seemed to him he was walking on thin glass over a large hole of nothing. He had never been afraid of the dark, and still wasn't, but the way everything was laid out, the cold wind, dying fire and abnormal quiet caused a strong sense of claustrophobia to overcome him. It was almost as if he was choking on the air, toxic and unforgiving. It surrounded him, consumed him.

He heard, rather then felt, the dull thud of his knees hitting the floor in front of the fire as he crashed to them, desperate for escape and overcome with a horrible sense of grief that seemed to gnaw at his stomach. Just as a lone tear slipped from the well of his eye, and dripped a slow, languid path down his cheek, a gust of wind ripped through his hair and thin pajamas, straight into the fire, causing it's dying embers to cool to grey, then ash, as all sense of light and warmth died.

Shit.

A cloud shifted and the moon shone past and set a jet of bluish-white light straight into the empty grate, licking at the tips of his knees and his fingers, which were carded together and placed on the ground for balance. He was feeling dizzy and light-headed, wishing he had just stayed in bed, where it was warm, and noisy. The wind died, and the curtains fell still, tinted by the light of the moon, shining, thin, and crescent. Harry's breathing hitched in his throat as he stared at the spotlighted fireplace before him.

Memories.

He reached out, tears rolling down his cheeks, but a strange, unfathomable expression only cut through by misery and resentment. He touched his finger tips to the ash, before picking it up and letting it slide through the cracks of his fingers back to the rest of itself.

Still Warm.

Like His Presence.

Sirius.

Oh, God…_Sirius_.

He burst into tears for the first time since the summer of Fifth Year over his dead Godfather, Sirius Black. Memories of late night escapades and waiting for his head to appear in that exact same fireplace to tell him how to defeat a dragon, which all seemed so trivial now. He missed him, missed him so much.

"Where are you Sirius…" He choked out, staring at the dead embers, "Where? Where did you go? Oh sweet Merlin, why? Why'd you go? Why did you leave me? You said you'd always be there for me!" He half shouted bitterly, barely remembering to keep his voice down, "But you're not…" he continued, choking on his own spit, and the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. "You're not…And it's all my fault. I didn't know…I didn't know…I thought you were in trouble, damn it! How was I supposed to know it was a trap? After what happened with Mr. Weasley…I couldn't help but…I was so worried! I loved you Sirius, I loved you…You were the only father I ever had, and you had to go so soon…like James…like Lily…" He sobbed and pounded the ground with his fists.

"Why'd you have to go?" He asked the empty grate again, "Why did you have to go to the Department of Mysteries? Why couldn't you just behave once and stay at home like a good little boy?" He laughed bitterly. "But _no_, you _had_ to come, and you just _had_ to get into a fight with Bellatrix, and she just _had_ to kill you! Why'd you have to leave me!? I hate you! I hate you! I hate your stubbornness, I hate the fact you can't sit tight, I hate how you left me alone, I hate how you left Remus alone! Why me? Why us? What did we ever do to you? I hate that you were so self-centered sometimes, I hate….I hate….I hate that you're dead!" He broke out into a fit of tears again, his arms clutched around his body, holding himself and offering comfort he knew wasn't there.

He stared at the empty grate and suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of guilt, of pain, and a strange sense of Sirius' presence. He could almost feel Sirius' hand grasping his shoulder, reassuring him that it'll be alright, and that hard times are tough, but you need to be tougher to get through them, and he wasn't doing a very good job of that. He began rocking back and forth on his knees, until they slipped out from under him and his back hunched over and he was leaning down between his legs, which were sprawled out before him haphazardly. He unconsciously placed his hand on his own shoulder, imagining he could feel Sirius' warm fingers beneath his own, holding on, but part of him knowing that there were only his own shoulder and shirt.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to the window, knowing it was being carried on the wind, and hoping it would carry it to wherever the man was, so he could know. "I love you, I don't hate you. I'll always love you, Sirius'. You were my Father, my Friend, and will forever be. I'm sorry I caused you pain, I'm sorry Lily and James are dead because of me, I'm sorry _you're_ dead because of me. I'm sorry I haven't defeated Voldemort, I'm sorry I drug you and everyone with me through the mud on my way…I'm sorry for everything!"

He wiped off his eyes, stood up, then turned to look out of the window, the moonlight catching his face and making him seem older beyond his years, almost as if he was a deity of old, brought back to life in the body of a seventeen year-old boy. Almost, but not quite. He ran a hand through his hair and allowed one small tear to slip down his cheek before he whispered once more, "I'm so sorry, come back…come back…come back…"

With that, feeling as if his voice echoed throughout his entire being, past all dark recesses of earth and sky, carried on more then just wind, he turned and left, headed back up the stairs, and crawled into bed, feeling a strange sense of peace with the world.

With that done, he did not notice the person standing on the Girl's staircase, still staring at the spot in front of the fire where Harry had been. Flaming red hair settled itself on her shoulders, and she felt her own tear escape. Ginny took a deep breath, unbelieving that she had just witnessed her boyfriend break down and talk to an empty fireplace. Her heart ached for him, and she could only hope he was okay. She turned to the window, hoping Sirius had heard him, wherever he was. She took a seep shuddering breath.

"Oh Harry…"

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun....LOL. Awww....so sad......so......good! lol. I really liked that bit of writing. Congratulate me. lol. Next chapter is going to be a short, almost song-fic in which amngsty Harry talks with Remus, gains comfort from Ginny and learns to finally move on, so there will be no more Sirius grief after that...well...mostly..i think. I just wnated to put a little bit of Sirius grief. Not much. But you see, after the next chapter, Harry resolves to be happier, which eventually leads to some serious scheming and the get together of Remus and Snape. YAY! REVIEW and NO FLAMES! Thanks!


	11. Ready to Accept

Summary: Remus has his first class of the year, Harry breaks down again only to be redeemed, and Snape feels hints of jealousy. It's a short chapter about Harry finding answers from those he loves, and is a makeup for the angst filled one last time. After this, no more Sirius grief and stuff. One more chapter, then the matchmaking fun begins…(rubs hands together excitedly).

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here except the plot, Ackley, and Diego…I think that's it…

A/N: I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a hectic weekend, plus severe writer's block. But I'm back on track now! The writing in this chapter is really bad, so I'm sorry, but I had to get this finished so I could move on faster to the fun stuff. I have chapters 11, 12, 13 and 14 planned out and their titles done already, so It shouldn't be _too_ much longer until Remus and Severus get together…finally. Just three more chapters, then 14 is going to be THE BIG ONE. LOL.

Thanks to…

****

**amura**, lol, thanks. Welcome back, and here's your chapter. Sorry for it's bad writing. (grind sheepishly).

****

**cdkobasiuk**, Glad you liked that as well! Thanks!

****

**MajinSakuko**I am a person with a short patience span, therefore, I am giving up on arguing with you about the Albania thing. Don't worry though, I'm not mad, and I hope I don't sound snotty, but I don't really see the point anymore. It won't really come in much in the story any more, anyways, so let's just leave it be, okay? Think of it as a bad dream, a nightmare…Wait a minute…that's my writing I'm talking about! LOL. I have also noticed that most slash writers a female. What gives? I mean, they still write good ones, but…well…I don't know. Actually, come to think of it, all the slash fics I've read were written by females…Weird. Oh…and….umm….I felt kind of guilty about the whole betaed chapters in my e-mail thing…I proofread this one to make sure it was good, but I'm hungry, tired, and cranky so I can't guarantee I did I good job. I just don't really like the whole idea of beta readers…

****

Lord Localfreak, yeah, when I was writing it, I kept writing Remus' name, as that's what I'm used to, and had to keep going back and writing "Harry" instead. It was really irritating. They'll be a bit more Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all together after this, then they'll fade a bit into the background. But after this, it'll all be about half and half regardless. Actually, I don't know yet, but I think there might not be any teenagers in the next chapter at all…maybe…Thanks for your review!

****

NOTE: I do not mean any offense to people who do not believe in God in this chapter by using the song "Let It Be" By John Lennon and Paul McCartney of the Beatles. It has a theme of 'Mother Mary' who is titled as the mother of Jesus Christ. I do not intend to be biased or anything like that, I simply like the song. I myself, am Christian (as in my religion, and my name, thank you) but I do not pray to the Virgin Mary, as Catholics do, so I can vouch for the unbelieving.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Ready to Accept.

When I find myself in times of trouble,

Mother Mary comes to me,

Speaking words of wisdom,

Let it Be.

And in my hour of darkness,

She is standing right in front of me,

Speaking words of wisdom,

Let it Be.

The next day, Harry woke up, and all the feeling of Peace faded. He still did not know why he felt so horribly grievous over a dead (literally) fact. He pushed it down as far as he could, and got ready along with Ron for the first day of the new Term. He didn't notice the odd looks Ginny was casting him, or the stares people were shooting in his direction towards his appearance; tired, dismantled, and with bags under his eyes.

It was with a heavy heart that he trudged down to breakfast. A heavy heart overlapped with thoughts and aches of Sirius.

He resolved to talk to Remus later, maybe he could help.

* * *

Remus rushed about, making sure everything was ready and prepared for when his first class of the day came, Third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He thanked Merlin he didn't have to deal with Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry so early in the morning.

He checked his wand was in his pocket, and everything was in perfect, spaced, order. To say he was being overly meticulous was an understatement. He wanted everything to go perfectly, and if that was to happen, then everything _else_ had to be perfect.

He hoped.

He had skipped breakfast that day so he could come down here as soon as possible and have more time to prepare everything he needed. Looking around, he smiled warmly at the classroom. It was set up almost exactly like it had been in Harry's third year, the year Sirius came back…

And that brought him to the changes. Several empty spaces had been filled in with various Wizard pictures of his best mate, Sirius. Some were from when they were just kids, in their second year at Hogwarts, others were graduation, some just before James and Lily died, when he had been a healthy, fit, fun loving (but arrogant), man. And some where taken right after Azkaban, all the way up to three days previous to his death, when he had begun to look a bit better then before, more healthy.

He sighed, and as he took a couple steps to stand in front of his desk, the third years came in. Hufflepuffs to the left, Ravenclaws to the right. A good time for first impressions. And Remus was nervous as hell. They all looked up at him, some with disdain, some with disgust, and others with curiosity. How fun. He cleared his throat and had to refrain from gulping loudly and togging at the collar of his shirt in a nervous habit. He did, however, allow himself to bite his lip. Barely.

"Good Morning," He started off, loudly and clearly, as they quieted down, "I , as I'm sure all know by now, am your new teacher, Professor Lupin."

He got a general acknowledgement from the children, so he continued hesitantly. "I will be starting us off with dark creatures, so our first unit will be Hinkypunks. Do you all know what they are?"

There were a few nods and murmurs of agreement, but most seemed in the dark.

He nodded, "All right. Not many of you do, so that's why we're learning. Any questions?"

A small Hufflepuff with curly red hair raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I-is I-it t-true that you're a-a-a….a _Werewolf_?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his face. He should have known that was coming. "Yes, it's true."

There were several gasps of astonishment, fright and flat out disgust.

He continued hastily, "But I can assure you that you're perfectly safe and I will never do anything to harm you. Just because I turn into a wolf once a month, does not mean that I am one every day of my life. Understood?"

There were mute nods of agreement, so Remus took that as a Good Sign, and began the lesson.

A short hour later, Remus had Slytherins and Gryffindors. Great. It wasn't much fun. Then, there was lunch, he didn't eat, two more periods, then, finally….Dinner. After that? No more lessons! All his enthusiasm had dispersed about teaching, and the only little amount of excitement left was knowing he'd be teaching Harry, Ron, and Hermione tomorrow. He just wasn't looking forward to the Seventh Year curriculum.

After he had finished his Dinner, he had begun walking down the halls, and was suddenly stopped by the one person he had been thinking of only seconds before. Severus Snape. He pulled him aside and made sure their were no 'little kiddies' around to overhear what it was he had to say.

"Lupin, we still need to work on the Potion, so, tonight at ten, come down and well get going, okay?"

Remus nodded and watched a little longer then he should have as Snape walked away, disappearing around a corner, the light to strong for any magnificent shadows to play with his robes. He turned and headed the rest of his way down to his office, needing to tidy up for tomorrows lessons.

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Hermione laid her hand down on her friend's shoulder, concerned by the fact that he had been looking on dismally at all lessons, and wasn't even all that perturbed by the fact that Hagrid had managed to get his hands on some other horrific beast from the Forbidden Forest.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." He shook his head and pushed her hand a little more roughly than needed off of his shoulder.

Hermione looked miffed, and opened her mouth, probably to spit out some nasty lecture retort, but Harry quickly tried to save himself from further destruction.

"I'm just feeling a little ill, okay? If it makes you happy, and preferably me, then I'll go to the Infirmary." He mentally kicked himself. He didn't exactly feel up to a side trip to visit Madam Pompfrey, but it wasn't like there was much else for him to do…. Bells went off in his head as he realized that instead of going to the Infirmary like he said he would, he could…"How about I go now? Okay?"

Hermione sighed and waved her hand at him, indicating that he could go. "I'll tell your were you're off to."

Her words were lost to the walls as Harry had already set off, and rounded a corner out of sight. She sighed, shaking her head, and carried on to the Gryffindor Commonroom.

* * *

Harry turned past the Hospital Wing door and carried on down the corridor, eventually making a couple turns and side halls, until he reached his destination. He hesitantly knocked on the portrait of a man sitting beneath a large willow tree, seemingly writing on a notepad he had rested in his lap, and with a large, sky blue quill that blew in an invisible breeze.

The man looked up, his wizard's hat sliding slightly of his brow, to reveal dusty brown hair, "Oi! Password?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know it, but I'd very much like to speak to the man inside, thank you."

The man frowned, but nodded, regardless. "Very well. I shall inform him of your arrival, sir…?"

"Harry Potter."

The man nodded and walked out of his frame. Harry was glad there was no hoopla about his name from this portrait, as he had received from others he had talked to. He only had to wait a minute before the man reappeared in the portrait, smiled, and opened it up. Remus Lupin, looking tired as ever, stood in the portrait hole and beckoned him inside. Having finished up in his office, he had gone back to his quarters in hopes of a spot of rest, bust was rudely woken up when his portrait guard, Jack, had slipped into his empty painting in his bedroom and announced that "One Harry Potter, is here to see you, Sir.". He led Harry into his living room, and invited him to sit down in one of the armchairs by the fire, before he sat down opposite, in his favourite, worn down, armchair.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry looked up at him, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve on his robe, and looking anywhere but at Remus. "I was wondering…hoping…if I could talk to you about…about Sirius?"

Remus paled slightly, but nodded anyway, "What about him Harry?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed a couple times, searching for where to start. He had planned to do this calmly, reserved, and talk in understandable, calming tones. He seemed to forget it all now, as another wave of grief washed over him, kept hidden since the night before, all clouded over by loneliness. He opened his mouth again, and just saved him self from wailing out his words…

"Why?"

And when the brokenhearted people,

Living in the world agree,

There will be an answer,

Let it Be.

For though they may be parted,

There is still a chance that they will see,

There will be an answer,

Let it Be.

Remus raised his eyebrows, but was cut short by Harry, "Why did he have to go? Why did he have to die? What the fuck was his problem?" His voice was raising an octave with every word. "Why'd he leave me? What did I ever do to him? Why?" He was shouting now, and Remus' eyes were wide open, feeling as though his limbs had seized up and even thought of moving was becoming something distance. This wasn't good…

"I tried my hardest," Harry continued, voice now lower, guiding a new emotion--anger. "to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid for me. I had felt sorry for him, yeah, being cooped up in that musty old jail of a home, and I wanted him out of it, to see some fresh air. But I would have preferred in he went for a walk in the park under some sort of glamourie, than have him go parading off to fight in the Department of Mysteries, one of the most dangerous places he could go to. I s'pose a lot of us wish that now…" The anger dissipated, and he buried his face in his hands, shaking it a little. When he raised his face to the petrified Remus again, there were faint sketches of tears washing down his cheeks and into the corners of his mouth.

"Everyone always says that it was Sirius' fault that he died, his fault for disobeying Dumbledore. I'm the only one that recognizes the truth, that it's _my_ fault, not his. For once in my life, I think I might like it if someone shouted at me that it was all my fault that he died, my fault he went into the Department of Mysteries, my fault that Bellatrix was there and killed him. In some obscure way, I think I might laugh, and thank the person, and feel happy that they know I'm an ass. I hate myself for it. You know that I do. And I have every right to do so. I should have known it was a trap, I shouldn't have looked in Snape's pensieve," Remus' mouth dropped, he hadn't known _this_…"Maybe then I could still have gotten Occlumency, but nope. I had to be my usual, curious, reckless, Gryffindor self. It's that same Gryffindor nature that sent me after the nonexistent captured Sirius in the racks of prophecies in the Department of Mysteries."

He paused, and Remus kept his mouth shut, wanting to let him get it out of his system. "I guess, it all comes down to me. Everything, that is. If I hadn't been in that prophecy, then my parents would have never died, Sirius would have never died, and maybe I'd still be happy. But then again, I guess it all comes down to the prophecy, or maybe even the prophet or was stupid enough to speak the words. Some good came of it all, I s'pose though. If my parents hadn't died, Voldemort might have never of lost power, and _none_ of would be here anymore, and if I wasn't tricked by Voldemort, I wouldn't have been able to save the Prophecy from the Death Eaters, and fine it's true meaning. I would have never known what I was supposed to do…"

He paused again, took in a long, shuddering breath, then burst into tears. "But it's not fair!" He sobbed, choking on his breath and his grief. He didn't want to go through this again, didn't want to have to relive the nightmare, "It's all my fault that he's gone, all my fault that he wont ever come back. How was I supposed to know it was a trap, after what happened with Ron's dad, I just…" He let out a frustrated huff and buried his face in his hands again. "Why?" He finished lamely.

Remus watched him for a few moments before he felt the feeling in his limbs again, and slowly got up, then kneeled down in front of Harry, taking his hands in his own, and forcing him to look back at his own face. "Harry, it's not your fault."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Remus gave him a look, and he closed it back up again, breathing strangely through his nose. "It's not your fault that Sirius died. Things like this happen all the time. Especially now that Voldemort is back." He paused, thinking, "You know, Harry, there is only one person in this whole, fucked up world, that we can even consider placing the blame of all these things on. You know who it is?"

Harry shook his head.

"Voldemort, Harry. There wouldn't have been a prophecy to begin with if it wasn't for Voldemort. If he had stayed Tom Riddle, then none of this would have happened. Your parents would be alive, Sirius would be alive, Peter would have never of turned to the Dark, and Death Eaters would be nothing more then a distant, dark scar of our nightmares that we know nothing about. None of this is your fault. Voldemort is the one that caused it all, don't you see? Hell, we could even go as far to say it was Tom's parents' fault for fucking him up as a kid, or maybe it's Salazar Slytherin's fault for having an heir. Who the fuck knows whose fault anything is anymore, if any one here is at fault at all other then bad karma and fate. But there is one thing I do know, Harry, and so should you. Its not your fault.

"No matter what you go through, remember Harry, that others have, are, and will go through worse. Your not the only one that looks upon himself as a pain in the ass, and has a sad, fucked up life. Got it?"

Harry nodded mutely, wide eyed, and taking in every last syllable and tone change in Remus' voice, each change of pitch seemingly wiping away another part of grime form his heart.

"If you don't stop wallowing in your self-proclaimed guilt, and imaginary faults, you'll just cause even more things in your life to grieve about, and maybe even cause something that _is_ real, and _is_ your fault. Don't push yourself too far over the edge."

He released Harry's hands, and stood up, allowing Harry to take it all in. He stood there, watching the dark haired, emerald eyed boy soak in this new perspective, and felt a wave of relief wash over him as a small smile found it's way onto the boy's features. Harry looked up at the tall, graying man in front of him and felt a wave of gratitude wash throughout him. He was right. Standing up, he abruptly wrapped Remus in a hug, and crushed himself to the Werewolf. "Thanks. I needed that. A lot."

Remus smiled, then gently pushed Harry off of him and led him to the door. Before Harry could go, though, he spoke up. "You know, Harry, there is someone else you should have gone to talk to, instead of an old, beaten down Wolf." Harry looked at him reproachfully, about to say that he didn't think that of him, but Remus never gave him the chance, "In times of trouble, there are a few other things that you can do. First, talk to your loved ones, then, talk to those who love you, unconditionally."

Harry frowned, "Like who?"

Remus smiled. "Like Ginny. Or whoever you feel lights up the world around you. People like that always provide more then one shoulder to cry on, and a little bit of themselves to gain strength. Even if you don't feel up to it, I think you should go and find Ginny, talk to her, tell her everything that was said. Just remember that it's not your fault, and that no matter where Sirius is, he'll always love you, and will always watch over you. Even when people die, they are never truly gone, so long as there are people left to remember them."

Harry smiled sadly, and left through the portrait hole.

Remus smiled back at the closed back of the 'door', then turned and headed over to the window in his bedroom. He looked up at the star that shone brightest in his viewpoint of the sky, and reached out, hoping to brush his fingers against it. He fancied he felt it's warmth as he lowered his hand and a tear slipped down his cheek, part of him scolding himself for missing Sirius to this point again, two years later. He silently prayed to that star, the Dog Star, to watch over Harry, and protect him from whatever he might need to be protected from. Sometimes, the power of life is not enough to preserve itself. Sometimes, the power of death can go against it's founding and protect it's opposite.

"Miss you, Sirius."

* * *

Harry, taking Remus' advice, made his way to the Gryffindor commonroom. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady and spoke the password, "United." The Fat Lady opened up, and he stepped inside, his eyes immediately searching out Ginny sitting on the couch by the fire and talking in depth to Hermione. Walking over, he didn't even wait for the two girls to look at him completely before he blurted out, "Ginny, I need to talk to you, alone."

The girls looked at each other uneasily, before Ginny got up and allowed Harry to lead her up to the Seventh Year boys dorm. Sitting down with her on his four-poster bed, and pulling the curtains shut, while placing a silencing charm on them, he decided it was time to tell her everything. Quick and Easy.

What had happened last night, everything he felt from it, and his talk with Remus rushed out of him so fast the Ginny had to tell him to stop a couple times to allow her brain to process what it was he had last said. When he finished, he took a deep, shuddering breath (he noticed later that he had been taking a lot of those) and looked at her, eyes slightly red.

Ginny gaped at him, unsure of what to say. She searched for words and tried her best, knowing that nothing she could say would be knowledgeable, or philosophical like what Remus had given in need. She used what she knew. "Harry…I know you miss him. We all miss him. But, I suppose, he must miss us back. Remus was right. Things happen, good and bad, that we have no control over, and we just need to cope and move on. I'm sure he's up there, watching you, protecting you. But don't forget about us, Harry. Those who are still here, need you as much as you need them. I need you. Even though Sirius is gone, we're still here, and whenever you need us, we'll make time to offer what it is you need. We care a lot about you, Harry, you know we do." She paused, ,feeling her heart leap in her throat as she decided to admit something she had been carrying for day and night. More then that, she realized. "Harry, I saw you, last night. In the commonroom."

Harry's mouth dropped open, and a thunderstruck expression floated over his features. He couldn't find any words to say, but was saved the trouble when Ginny continued.

"Watching you, I felt as if it was me that was down there. I've never felt so horrible, good, and sad at the same time before. I know it sounds stupid, but I realized something then, as I knew I had been taking your emotions into myself. I…I love you Harry. More then anything. And I don't know if you love me too, but I sure as hell hope you do. I never want to be with anyone else."

She took a deep breath, and held it.

Harry's eyes widened like saucers. They hadn't gotten very far in their relationship. Just kissing, holding, and having fun. But he knew. He knew that he loved this girl, this beautiful, fiery girl. To have her tell him that she loved him, meant everything to him. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming wave of gratitude for his dead godfather. If it wasn't for his death, maybe he wouldn't have known this. Or had a chance with Ginny at all, as with grief, he had tried to turn to someone he knew would be there, when he wouldn't normally.

Happiness comes from the strangest places, and seems almost unreal when it is born form the ashes of despair. Grief dies funny.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hermione lay snuggled close to Ron, in his Head Boy bedroom, and sighed. They had been talking about what Harry had said, and how he had dragged Ginny away, without any explanation. They had decided that it should be left between them, and is they felt up o telling them, they would do it of their own volition.

Hermione smiled to the dark ceiling and pressed herself closer to Ron, breathing in his scent. "I'm glad they found each other."

Ron nodded, "Me too." He smiled and felt himself drifting to sleep, "It's just what the other needed."

* * *

Severus sighed and put up the wards on his doors so no one could enter his chambers without him allowing it.

Remus never showed up. It was now midnight, and all hope of his daydream (he shuddered at the thought of the word) appearing in person dissipated. He hoped that Remus had merely forgotten, but still felt a strange pang of jealousy somewhere in his subconscious. He changed into his nightclothes and crawled beneath the covers of his bed. It was mere moments before he drifted to sleep, uneasy and feeling betrayed even if there was no really reason to feel so.

Merlin, he wanted that Wolf.

* * *

Remus, still forgetting his work time with Snape, crawled under his blankets and turned his head so he could see the reflection of the Dog Star, Sirius, in the pane of his window. He couldn't say he felt peaceful, if that was ever possible, but he felt…comfortable. The strange, constant ache in his abdomen that he rarely noticed anymore when he thought of Sirius, was no longer there as he remembered times they had shared in school. Instead, he felt safe, and happy. Glad that Sirius was happy, wherever he was. Or, at least he assumed he was happy. Why shouldn't such a boisterous, unselfish, loving man in life, not be treated the same in death?

He thought only of Sirius and their Marauding days as he fell asleep that night, but his dreams were, as usual, plagued by the dark, mysterious, sardonic Potions Master.

Even shadows come from light.

* * *

And when the night is cloudy,

There is still a light that shines on me,

Shine until tomorrow,

Let it Be.

I wake up to the sound of music,

Mother Mary comes to me,

Speaking words of wisdom,

Let it be.

As Harry drifted to sleep, knowing that Sirius was out there still, and would always love him, he hugged Ginny tighter and realized something. Remus was right. No matter what he went through, others still went through worse, and if he didn't clear his act up and stop revisiting old turmoil, there would be much more to revisit. And not just that of old.

For once in his life, he was ready.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, now that you've read it, i'm sorry, and expect better writing from me in the furture. I guess, some parts of it were good. I like some of my lines. When i said "Even shadows come from light" i was referring to Severus, dark and mysterious, disappearing into the shadows, but somewhere inside of him, he was good to the core, and a tired, hurt man that harboured no real ill feelings to others. REVIEW, please, and keep me writing, but NO FLAMES! Thanks!


	12. My Lord, My Sorrow, My Wonderment

Summary: A messenger meets his Master, some feelings are unearthed, only to be buried again with the hatchet, and a portrait reports to a spy.

Disclaimer: Insert something funny here

A/N: Okay, sorry for the length of the wait for this chapter. It's been a hectic month. But it's here, and that's what matters, right? Not a bad chapter, really. First part ROCKS! The next parts are pretty good. This chapter is part important, part filler. Enjoy! **Happy Hallowe'en!**

Thank you…

amura, lol. Thanks a lot, and here ya go!

**blackdragonofdeath13**Thanks a lot for the compliment and I hope you stay with the story!

GirlAfraid, or **Kate**, or** Katski, **or, Whatever, Thanks! So confused now….(shakes head).

**Gagsy**Well, you're not too late, so be glad! LoL. (looks around nervously) What is with all you people and not liking HarryxGinny?! _I_ think they're cute! LOL. But don't worry, no proposals from Harry to her in the future AT ALL. This is a SeverusxRemus fic (yippee!) so they'll be the only ones doing anything of that sort of stuff. Mostly. I get a lot of comments on Harry and Ginny being a couple, but none about Hermione and Ron….hmm….

LOL. Yes, I love that song to. It was the very first song in learned to play on an acoustic guitar, and the first one I tried my hand at with electric. Love the Beatles.

Thanks for the review and Rock On!

Lise, Thanks a lot! You're welcome for the cookies! LoL.

hipa, Thanks! Don't you worry, there'll be some 'Remy and Sev' fluff coming right up….in a while. LOL.

**cdkobasiuk**Thanks for the review, and there's more Severus in this chapter!

MajinSakuko, S'okay. Wow, I didn't know anyone would take that line that way…(grins sheepishly) I hope you know now that I meant he smiled 'happily' at it? Right? RIGHT?! LOL.

He wasn't in bed when he looked at the Dog Star, he was standing at his window, by the way. And, in all actuality, I really don't know if you can see the Dog Star at all from Hogwarts, but you can in this Fic! LOL.

Sorry about all the 'fucks'. (grins). Couldn't help it, I write a lot of curse words. They're in the middle of war and they're bitter a lot, they're going to curse. LOL. What a way of me to phrase it…

On with the Story, and HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!

* * *

****

Chapter Eleven: My Lord, My Sorrow, My Wonderment.

A sharp look behind a corner, bated breath, sweat trickled down the messenger's spine. His hair was matted to his brow, and his strange, buck teeth were nibbling uneasily at his lower lip.

To say he was anxious was an understatement.

Watery blue eyes peered out into the corridor, as he treaded lightly towards the door, towards his escape. He needed to be quiet, he couldn't let anyone hear him. No one. Especially not the one through the door on the other end of the hall. He shuddered involuntarily. Screw the message. He wasn't going to throw himself in the face of death. He wasn't suicidal. He reached up and brushed a lock of greasy, mouse brain hair behind his ear.

Or rat brown.

"Wait." A calm voice echoed against the peeling walls and bounced back from the high, arched ceiling straight into the messenger's heart which now resided in his throat. "Leaving so soon? Why, you just got here…"

"N-no, my Lord. I was merely going out for a breath of fresh air. It's so lovely outside, I just thought I might-"

"Save me your sniveling," The cold, high pitched voice barked out. "Come. We shall go to my study, and you shall tell me everything you saw."

"Yes my Lord, of course my Lord." The messenger bowed his head and scurried along like a rodent behind his Master. They walked to the end of the corridor, Master in front, head held high, Servant behind him, bowed low to the ground, and eyes trailing the cracks in the wood. They walked through the end door and through another in the back of the room until they emerged in a vast chamber. The walls were lined with bookcases and the center held a long table, covered in drawers and writing instruments.

To the left hand side of the room, there was a large desk, behind which was a high, wing backed chair beside a fireplace on one side, and a large window and balcony on the other. Through the cold French doors, a wolf howled and a soft, silvery mist floated past the curtains to stain the floor from the moon. The Master sat in the wing backed chair, and the Servant sat, cross-legged, on the deep green rug beside him.

"Now, tell me, my loyal, what is it that you saw?" The cold voice drifted across it's formless lips and chilled the insides of the man before him.

"Th-they seem to b-be working together on something, m-my Lord." He stuttered clumsily, reprimanding himself for so blatantly tripping over his words. "A potion, I think. It is a bit hard to tell from my position, my Lord. I can sense something between the two, but I am not sure what it is. Nothing bad, I can assure."

The cruel mouth of his Master twisted into a strange, gruesome smile. "Ahhh, so it is true that my trusted loyal can not be trusted at all. Interesting. I presume he was never a spy for me, but for that old fool, yes?" The Servant smiled with no need of asking who it was his Master was referring to. "But there is something you are not telling me, my pet. What is it? I think I know, but it will save you a certain…something…if you tell me yourself." The smile grew darker, filled with a lust that could only be relieved by blood.

The Servant's watery blue eyes widened with fear and he had to repress the urge to wrap his hands around his neck to reassure that his head was still firmly attached. "I am sorry, my Lord. I knew you would be mad. I shall never again."

An elegant, dark eyebrow was raised in disdain, "And what is it, my pet?"

"I was seen, my Lord." The Servant hung his head in shame and fear. "I was seen by my quarry while he lay in bed. I was not well hidden enough. I do not think they suspect me, though. I believe that he thinks it was mere coincidence. I did not get the chance to see the Werewolf alone, much." Before his Master could whisper admonishing words, he hurried on, "But I will do better, my Lord. Let me learn form my mistakes. Let me try again. I swear I shall do better. I swear on my life, my Lord."

The Master studied him inquisitively for a moment before nodding his head. "I shall give you one more try, my pet. But remember, never swear on something you hold dear with me, because I can assure you that you'll lose it."

The servant paled considerably, but bent down and kissed the hem of his Master's robes. He stood up, still hunched over, before he crawled over to the door. As he opened it, he stopped at the sound of his Master's voice, but did not turn around. He kept his head bowed low to the ground in respect, and fear.

"One more thing." A pause. "Do not fail me again, Peter."

"Yes my Lord."

And with the quiet shutting of a door, he was gone.

* * *

Severus woke up near dawn and shook the covers off his lean frame. Dragging himself off the bed and towards his closet, he picked out a clean set of his repetitive teaching robes and languidly undressed from his nightclothes. He looked down at his boxers disdainfully before he headed over to his chest of drawers near his bedside. He pulled out the third one down from the top and rummaged around until he found a pair of fresh ones that matched his mood.

They were black, as usual, as that colour normally matched his mood. Dark.

He pulled his worn ones off, and slipped into the clean, before he pulled his other clothes onto his body and stepped in front of the mirror.

He didn't _cringe_ at his reflection, but he wasn't exactly _happy_ about it either. He fingered his nose and scowled. He had always liked his forbidding appearance, but now, he wasn't so sure. Now, he wondered if it was hindering his handsome gay Potions Partner from noticing _him_.

Oh God.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about him in any more than a mutually platonic way. But he was already fucked up and he knew it. He was far beyond recovery now. Well, for the time being.

He tried to think of him in some kind of _un_likeable situation.

Remus in his wolf form. Long, sharp teeth and claws, growling, drool falling from his lips. He shivered at the thought in disgust. But then, much to his chagrin, he got a strange, twisted mental image of Wolf Remus sitting on the floor of his chambers, wagging his tail, and wearing a collar and dog tag in Slytherin colours.

Shit.

Not Good.

He shook his head in self anger and headed out of his chambers. He walked through the nameless corridors of Hogwarts and headed for the Entrance Hall. So tired, was he, that he did not hear the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet behind him. Not even the sound of his shoes against the stone floors could have drowned it out. But then again, if he _did_ notice he probably would have passed it off as a cat, or a pet rat of one of the students now that the new Term had started.

Big Mistake.

He passed the portrait of his father without even recognizing him there (regardless of the fact that Dane had glared at him and emitted a sort of animalistic growl), and passed through the last dungeon corridor and up the last flight of stairs. As he opened the door and stepped into the Entrance Hall, he winced at the sudden change of light and colour. He took half a second to regain his bearings, before he turned and headed across the Hall.

He did not pass the double doors into the Great Hall, as it was much to early for that yet. He took another flight of stairs and walked down them until he came to a corridor lined with portraits of different food groups. When he reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, he reached over, and tickled the pear. It opened up and he stepped languidly into the kitchen, his face a mask of stone.

Immediately he felt several eyes upon him. He looked up, expecting to only see House Elves, but was shocked to see a man sitting at a table in the back and watching him closely, with a mite of surprise.

"Good Morning, Severus. Didn't expect to see you here." The man said, albeit with an air of hesitation.

"Same to you." Severus replied grumpily. He was saved the effort of appearing good-natured by a House Elf approaching him and asking for what he wanted.

The man, Remus Lupin, sighed and shook his head. He had awoken early, feeling comforted and drowsy, and thinking about Severus. But thinking about the Potions Master, brought back an internal remainder. Work, Dungeons, 10 o'clock, Snape. Then came the inevitable "Oh No…." and the guilt. He had completely forgotten about going to work with Snape after all that had been running through his mind after Harry had left his quarters. He had gotten up, dressed, and headed down to the Kitchen for breakfast instead of going to the Great Hall later, in hopes of not having to face Severus until later on in the day. He hadn't counted on Severus getting up early for breakfast too.

After Severus had placed his order, he looked around, and saw Lupin waving his hand for him to sit at his table. He walked over and pulled up a chair, before placing his head in his hand and his thumb along his jaw, waiting for an explanation. He watched Remus fidget, and almost laughed with glee when he saw the worried look that was cast his way as he arched an eyebrow.

Remus took a deep breath, and figured it was now or never. "I'm sorry I didn't go to work with you last night, I forgot." So that wasn't the best way to put it, but it was good enough, right?

Severus felt something sink in the pit of his stomach bit his face did not waver. He forgot about him? Was he that unimportant that it just completely slipped his mind? He felt sick. He knew that there was probably more to the story, but he didn't care. He knew he should have never of fallen in love with the stupid werewolf.

Wait a second….love?

He snorted out loud at that outrageous misconception of his 'hurt little mind', and Remus immediately took it a different way. His face hardened and his chin lifted up a fraction.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just had some other things on my mind."

Severus growled mentally. Yeah, right. "Like _what_, Lupin."

This is really none of his business. "Harry came to see me last night. I just got preoccupied."

Snape's eyebrows automatically disappeared into his hairline and his mouth dropped open. _What the fuck? _"You…you and Harry…but I thought…" he choked on his words.

Remus groaned as he realized what he had said. "No, not like that Severus! You know Harry is dating Ginny Weasley!"

Severus visibly relaxed, but only a bit. "Then why were you so…um…_preoccupied_?"

Remus glared. This guy just wont leave well enough alone, will he? What does it matter to him? "He came to me about Sirius. We talked. That's it, Severus. I just got thinking afterwards and I fell asleep eventually. I woke up this morning and realized. Sorry."

"Black?" Severus wondered, genuinely curious. "Is he still grieving over that mangy mutt?"

"How can you not?" At Severus' snort, Remus continued haughtily. "Just because _you_ didn't like him, doesn't mean that no one else did. When you lose someone you love, it's hard to forget them. But you wouldn't know that would you? You don't feel. And even if you do, you don't recognize it." He paused, but hurried on when Severus opened his mouth to retort. "You know, that's your problem, Severus? You won't open up, not even to yourself. Your just this cold, hard, emotionless shell. You wouldn't know what it's like to love, you've avoided it all your life. Hell, I bet you've never felt anything other then cold hard lust. You're disgusting."

Severus stared, shocked, unable to speak. His throat felt like it was constricting, and his stomach wouldn't drop back down. This wasn't good…

"And that's the thing," Remus carried on, "People love you. People care for you. People care for you a lot, Severus. But you don't care for them. You're so bloody afraid of rejection that you won't let anybody in. I would give anything, for once in my life, to see you happy. That's all I ask." Remus winced. No matter how hard he tried to mask his feelings for the stupid Potions Master, they always slipped out somehow. What on Earth would Severus say if he knew he cared for him?

But the question remained unbidden in Remus' mind; How much did he care? He looked up at the obsidian eyes in front of him and felt a rush of warmth and….something. Then he noticed what those eyes held and he felt something between sick elation, and devastation.

Flat out Sorrow and Pain.

Severus stood up and walked to the door. Before he opened it, he turned around and looked back at the handsome Wolf. He felt so confused inside. He felt happy, because now he knew that Remus must feel _something_ a little more then platonic towards him. If he didn't, why would he care so adamantly about whether he cared for people or not? But he also felt sickened and pained, knowing that the Wolf was right. He never loved, and never let himself be loved, because he knew that it would end bad. Didn't it always? Well, it did with all his bloody fucking relatives. And what of his friends? Hmph. What friends?

Even if Remus _did_ feel the same way for him, as he did to Remus, it would do no good to make something out of it. Better safe then sorry. For the first time in his life, since a long time, he felt almost like crying. It wasn't a big deal, really, he tried to tell himself, it's just some silly attraction. Or he hoped it was…

He looked at the Wolf sadly, who was watching him intently, holding his breath, "You don't know who I care about, or what I feel, Remus. And bless Merlin for that." He sighed and walked away, leaving Remus to feel completely bewildered and wondering…wondering if there might be a chance that…

"Is Master Severus not going to have his Breakfast?"

Remus blinked and looked down at the little, wide eyed Elf. He laughed, despite himself.

"Guess not."

* * *

The rest of the day was long, and lousy. Remus did his teaching, ate his meals, talked to the Trio, and avoided Snape. He knew he needed to talk to him, needed to patch things up between them, but he kept making lame excuses as to why he couldn't.

Eventually, after all the lessons had finished, and he was walking back to his quarters after Dinner, he came across the one and only, Snape.

Yippee.

They stopped walking in front of each other and Snape looked down at him with that horribly bland expression. Remus worked his throat for a minute before he finally felt it all tumbling out of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you. I was just tired, cranky, hungry, and stressed out. It wasn't my place. If you don't want to forgive me, I understand, but keep in mind that we still have to work together. Can we just forget about it?"

Severus felt a strange form of disappointment. He automatically thought, 'Well, there goes my chance with him…' but quickly reprimanded himself, telling himself that he wouldn't have taken the chance regardless….sort of… "Oh all right, Lupin. No big deal. It wasn't any worse then what Albus puts me through. You're forgiven." He rolled his eyes like he was talking to a child, and Remus grinned. "Speaking of work…"

Remus groaned. Severus, feeling slightly giddy (which was _not_ a good thing, in his opinion) laughed.

Remus was pleasantly surprised at the almost unfamiliar sound of his deep, throaty laugh and he felt an unbidden surge of warmth again. He pushed it down and grinned. "Well, since we missed our work period yesterday," He grinned sheepishly, "How about we get to work now, so that we can make up for it?"

Severus grinned. "My, my, Lupin. I didn't know you were so enthusiastic about working with me." Remus laughed nervously, and Severus, feeling quite unlike himself, winked at him before turning and leading the way down to the dungeons.

Remus took a couple seconds to recuperate, unsure if he should take Severus to the Hospital Wing or not to check up on his mental state, before he headed off after the swishing, shadowy cloak of the Potions Master, resisting the urge to jump him and kiss him.

He had to repress that urge _a lot _lately.

* * *

Dane Snape sat in the portrait of three snakes that was erected on the wall of his son's laboratory, watching as he and the Half Human worked together, lightly touching each others hands inconspicuously and blushing afterwards. He grinned maniacally and ignored the hissing of the snakes beside him.

He had always dreamed of the day when he could finally expose for certain the true loyalty of his son. Now that he had deduced that he and the beast were working on a potion to _cure_ Lycanthropy, he knew he was no longer a loyal to the Dark.

He had also deduced that they weren't very far along, and some minor facts about the Werewolf himself.

The Dark Lord would be pleased.

Having completed his task he moved back to his original portrait in the Dungeon hallway. He looked down at the small animal beneath him with disdain and told him of his findings. When he finished he smiled cruelly and spoke once again,

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased if he finds out that you are now getting _me_ to do your spy work for you. I might find a way to get this tidbit of information to him if you do not keep your promise." He laughed maniacally. "Remember, little friend, tell him that when he comes for his Bond, to take me with him as well!" He laughed again as he watched the furred creature scurry off into the shadows and down the hall.

"Good Luck, little Peter."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, i know. Sorry about the little fight and insecurity between or two favourite Potions Partners, but i assure you, it'll turn into something VERY Good. REVIEW and NO FLAMES! Thanks!**


	13. Little Kiddies Notice

**Summary:** Severus gets a 'letter', the teenagers find out some interesting information, and Sherlock Snape starts his first mystery.

**Disclaimer: **Hi, I'm a woman whose name is J.K Rowling, I'm a million dollar author of one of the biggest series of my time, British, and I'm lying.

**!A/N!: I'm Back! I'm so sorry for not updating in….3 weeks? I've had a hectic month, with very little muse. I haven't really written in a while, so I sat down and got this down so I can get my story underway. Sorry about the delay, and I'll try to have the next chapter up very soon.**

Now for the pleasantries and incessant babble. Ha ha. (rolls eyes). I'm reading a very good book! It's a Stephen King novel, Bag of Bones. Pretty damn scary, but pretty damn good. Check it out!

**Thank You…**

**amura,** Thanks a lot, your reviews are always appreciated! (throws a hug).

**hipa,** …..Thanks………that was kind of weird….lol.

**Chep**, I highly doubt your even reading this but still. I'd like to thank you for giving my story 100 and praising it, that means a lot. (grins). However, I was a little confused with the whole "I don't like 'Homo-pairings' as you so eloquently put it" thing. If you don't like SLASH, then why'd you read my story in the first place? How can you find something you don't like good? Or do you just think it's good writing? That was, in all, honesty, _the_ strangest review I have ever, and probably _will ever_ receive. My hat's off to you, have a box of cookies.

**MajinSakuko,** Drum roll please! How are you today? LoL. I always appreciate your reviews, you know that. You are my prize cookie taker. Erm…if that made sense….

You'd make a grey sleeping shirt? Okay….Right….lol. I can't sew either. Tried once, but hell, I couldn't even make a bandanna. (growls). But I wouldn't know how hard it is…I sleep in plain out pajama bottoms and a pajama top. They're actually quiet ugly. They're orange. I'd buy some good ones if I had the money, but I don't, so my mother is getting me a pair for Christmas by my request. God…I feel like a little kid….you wouldn't know I'm nineteen….

I always perceived Snape as very vain.

**GOD! I AM NOT INTO BESTIALITY!!! ICK!!!** (shudders)…I did not mean it that way…(shudders again). Ugh. That's so gross. I meant it to be cutesy, you know, like a pet dog or something. It was not supposed to be an intimate work of slander. Whoopsie. I wonder how many other people took that the wrong way….should have left that out…or worded it differently….

Snarry? Heh heh. I like it. LoL. The word, not the thing.

I may find the time to put in a 'Remus jumps Severus' scene somewhere. (grins maniacally). You know, I've heard that expression a lot. The 'all the sweet guys are taken, gay or over the big sea.' Only, the version I heard was 'All the sweet guys are either married, gay or dead.'. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go in a corner and laugh maliciously at all the heterosexual women of the world! Muahahahaaaaaa! Oh, the wonders of being gay….LOL.

I agree, there are lots of stories where you _do_ need a dictionary. I get through about one chapter of those things and have to stop. I hate bad grammar. Especially when it's spoken out loud. A lot of people around here say "I didn't do nothing!" or "So and so as gone and tooken my whatever" only, more specific. Makes me cringe.

Now, to your review to 'Dig My Grave'.:

Okay…..Right. OH well. _I_ like DracoxSev. (shrugs) I like H/D, so I'll check out the recommendation, Thanks for the tip! Oh, an by the way……(grins maniacally) I think it was BOTH that said "I love you". lol.

**cdkobasiuk,** Thanks for your review, and keep 'em coming! LOL.

**Theladyprimrose, **Thank you, I guess. I'm not sure whether or not you like my story, but thanks for the hint/correction. I suppose though, really, as I am not using the song as a 'Beatles Song', but as a subject of my story, that I can use Mother Mary as the Virgin Mary, and not Paul's mother. Thanks. Plus, I suppose, it could really mean both, couldn't it?

**On with, _Sherlock Snape_!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Little Kiddies Notice.**

It was a dismal day; the sun was hidden behind the clouds so only a yellow-white blotch of mist appeared to light the way, like a beacon cast down from it's glory. The trees (oaks, maples, saplings, and all the kinds you usually find in Scotland) were windblown and tilted in ways they hadn't been before today, their feathered branches reaching out like fingers to grasp something to keep itself still. There was no rain today. Just wind and a heavy drop in temperature. Wind at the water made it churn, tossing it's contents onto the land beside it, and spray mist into the air.

And it didn't look as if it would be clearing any time soon.

Of course, this dreary, dull weather was one of the main causes for all the late sleepers and good morning scowls. It was the first Saturday of term, first free day to do what you wanted, play a game of Quidditch, take a stroll in the afternoon by the lake. But of course, no one could. Not unless they wanted to get blown around and chilled to the bone.

However, even through all this 'gloom and doom', there were still a few happy faces that smiled at the nonexistent sun and got up to embrace the day. Wind, what wind?

One of these people, too cheery for his own good, was Remus Lupin.

He was in just too good a mood from the night before to let a little cloud cover and breeze crash his spirits. He got up, showered, dressed, and headed down to Breakfast bright and early. Earlier then anyone else.

Maybe….just maybe….he would catch the other early riser he knew there….just maybe…

* * *

Severus awoke to the sound of clawed feet scratching at his window. He groggily pushed himself into a sitting position in bed and turned around--his neck snapped in the process, causing him to wince. There was an ordinary barn owl sitting on the window ledge, tapping it's foot impatiently on his window. Tied to it's leg, however, was a not-so-ordinary looking letter.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked clumsily over to the window. He opened up the pane and let the bird fly in. It settled onto a bedpost at the foot of his bed and stuck out it's leg, wiggling it around a bit as if to draw it's quarry's attention to its delivery.

But Severus didn't need a waving owl leg to have his attention drawn to _this_ particular delivery.

He untied the leather throng around his leg and barely watched as the bird flew out of his window. He absentmindedly shut the glass pane, before sitting down on the bed and holding the letter timidly between to outstretched palms. The envelope was black, with the edges donned in green, blue, scarlet, and gold lines. The flap was sealed with a gray wax emblem. The seal was the most intricate one Severus had ever seen. His own, personal wax seal, consisted of forest green wax with the letters 'SS' overlapping each other. This one, however, bore several different overlapping letters. The ones farthest in the background spelled out 'DEU'. Overlapping this was a large letter 'V', which was adorned with a small, but splendid, crown hanging off of the left top corner. The right hand stalk of the 'V' was adorned with a thin snake that curled around it and poked it's head up past the top corner and stuck it's forked tongue out to taste the edge of the emblem.

He knew this seal.

Great, just great.

This is exactly what he needed at 7 o'clock in the morning.

He had once sent a letter to some unsuspecting victims in such an envelope, with such a seal. The 'DEU' stood for 'Death Eater Union', and what the 'V' stood for? That was obvious. Voldemort. He drew his wand out form under his pillow and cast several identification charms on the letter to make sure it didn't contain anything that could be harmful, or dangerous. Having identified it in the clear, he opened the seal and pulled out a piece of (normal) parchment. He had opened it to the blank side, so he flipped it over and--gasped.

This side did not contain any writing, as a letter was known to do. Instead, it bore a single picture, hand drawn in red ink. It was an eye. A large eye. It was long, and thin, with no eyelashes, and seemed to be almost sunken in on the paper into itself, as it might have been on the actual owner's face. It had a long, thin iris, like a cat in one of those Hallowe'en stories, or a snake. The iris had been coloured in in the red ink, and the pupil of the same shape (but a little smaller) was in black, the only black in the entire picture.

The eye belonged to Voldemort.

The message, as Severus figured, stood in place for the words, "I'm watching you."

Severus quickly ripped up the paper and disintegrated it with his wand. He would speak of this to no one, not even Dumbledore. He would fight his own battles. He didn't want anyone worrying about him. Even though nobody except maybe Dumbledore would worry about him.

Well…maybe Remus…

Severus shivered, and grinned despite himself. Remus couldn't know, because not only would Remus worry about him, but he would worry about Remus and what the reckless Gryffindor might do. It was blatantly obvious to Severus now that Remus cared for him, and it was probably the same vice versa. The brief touches of hands and shy smiles determined that for him. Why the Werewolf gave him butterflies was beyond him. He was acting like some thirteen year-old Hufflepuff school-girl, and that irked him to no end.

He could only hope that Remus was suffering as much as he was.

He got dressed, pulled on his boots, and walked briskly out of his chambers and down the many corridors to the Great Hall, looking every now and then behind him, as if to make sure that no red-inked eyes were following behind him in the shadows.

Maybe….just maybe…he would meet the other early riser he knew there…..

* * *

Later that day, at breakfast, two man sat conversing at the Head Table eating their third helpings of cold omelets, and ignoring the numbness of their butts from sitting there for so long. Time sure flies with good conversation. Most of the students had gravitated down by now, and kept casting the enthusiastic Potions Master and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor queer looks.

This was a first.

The most curious looks, however, were that of four Gryffindor students. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Eventually, they started whispering together about why their favourite and most hated professors were talking to each other as though were best friends. Hermione, however, simply smiled at them, before beaming at the two men. She wasn't stupid. She could tell the truth behind it by the shy smiles and gleaming eyes.

She turned to the others and laughed when she heard Ron say in a dramatic stage whisper, "Maybe Snape's got Lupin under a spell….or something…"

They turned at the sound of her laugh and Ron frowned. "What is it Hermione?"

"Don't you guys see?"

They stared blankly at her. Hermione sighed impatiently and tried to explain. "Look at them! Notice how shy they are? How they're acting? Just like we were…"

The others didn't catch on, except for Harry, who blanched. "But Remus isn't _gay…_" A pregnant pause. "Is he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny was grinning, and her hands came up to rest flat on the table before her as she leaned forward conspiratorially for the effect. "I say we find out."

"How?" Ron this time, looking at Ginny oddly.

Harry was now grinning too. "What do you think the Marauders map and an invisibility cloak is for?"

* * *

"Ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Occasionally."

"Well I'm getting that right now."

"Lycanthropes….pathetic…"

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"So am I."

A half-hearted growl. "Well, I still feel like I'm being watched."

"Maybe you have eyes on the back of your head."

"Severus!"

Severus grinned at the worried Remus as they sat at the far end of the deserted library. There were more then one way to research on helpful ingredients for the potion, and the Restricted Section was proving to be not too bad of a source. It was after hours, so they had come here just in time for all the 'little kiddies' to have gone off to bed. Well, most of them, but they didn't know that.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing, squashed and uncomfortable beneath the invisibility cloak, only five feet away. They were watching the two men's every move for any sign of any attraction. So far, they didn't have much. Just a few shy smiles and touches of hands, but they didn't prove anything. The only fact they actually _did_ uncover was that Remus and Severus were working together on some sort of potion. Harry had been a little hurt on discovery, claiming that it wasn't fair that Remus had never told him. However, he had quickly regained his bearings, but was still a little miffed.

They were soon ready to give up, as Ron, Harry, and Ginny were falling asleep. Hermione was the only one left who was really focused. She scanned every single movement no matter how small, and catalogued every thing they did. She had always been good and locking things to memory like that.

As they decided it was time to go back to the dormitories (Hermione, albeit, reluctantly) something happened. Remus had gotten up earlier to put a book back, and was now returning with another. Meanwhile, Severus had gotten up to return one as well, and with both of their noses pointed to the books, neither noticed they were on the same collision course.

BANG.

The books went flying, and Severus tipped backwards, losing his bearings. A split second later, Remus' arms and come around him and lifted him up. This wasn't the first time such a thing had happened. 'Hopefully it won't be the last…' Remus found himself thinking.

Both men were frozen on the spot, and Remus couldn't move his eyes from Severus' face. The four teenagers were standing, slack jawed and wide-eyed a few feet away. Remus' eyes closed a fraction and his head tilted down ever so slightly. Severus was rigid in his arms, and was desperately hoping for something to happen. He was torn between wanting that something to be being kissed, or dropped hard on the floor.

"R-Remus?"

Remus' eyes snapped open and he realized just what was happening. "Shit." He said suddenly. Remus readjusted Severus so that he was standing straight before releasing him and hurriedly checking his watch, keeping away from eye contact. "Oh, well, would you look at that! It's pretty late, and I'm tired. Guess we'll call it quits for tonight!"

Severus rolled his eyes, but his chest felt like an invisible hand was pressing it down, and his mouth tasted like iron. "Remus, wait…" He said, his voice hinted by desperation.

Remus' eyes jotted up to his and rested there for a second. He was tense, but his arms soon relaxed that were holding the books he'd just collected to take back to his quarters, and his shoulders didn't seem so rigid. "I'm sorry, Severus." He gave a weak smile, before he turned and walked out of the Restricted Section.

Severus stood there, the hand on his chest pushing him back, listening to Remus' fading footsteps, until he could hear them no longer. "Great." He finally said in a hoarse whisper to the supposedly empty Library. "Just Great."

He gathered his things and exited to his chambers as well.

Hermione turned to the others, still beneath the Cloak. She was wearing a very smug expression. "Is that evidence enough for you?"

* * *

Remus felt like crying. No, he felt like sobbing. The kind of sobs that make your whole body wrack and chest heave like it can't get enough air. He was lying in bed, books strewn around it, and the covers kicked off. The French doors where open, letting in a cool breeze that was doing very little to cool down Remus' steamed body.

He felt cold all over, and every five seconds or so, he would shudder with the pressure of it all. He had wanted to kiss Severus, he knew. Hell, he had wanted to shove him to the floor and rip his clothes off. Well, maybe not in the Library. He almost had, too. He knew that. Severus knew that. Nothing ever seemed to go his way.

He kept chanting in his head, 'It's just a silly attraction, just a silly attraction….'

But even in the dark, at one o'clock in the morning, and when he was half asleep and falling fast, he knew he was lying. He had promised himself to not fall foe the Potions Master, to not go beyond the line of simply admiring.

The Werewolf was never really good at keeping promises. Especially to himself.

* * *

Severus was lying in bed, with the covers pulled up to his neck and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, without actually seeing it. He had spent a while thinking of Remus, and playing the scene out in his head over and over again, but soon his thoughts had turned unbidden to the letter. Or threat.

He knew that Voldemort was watching him, and he knew that he must have found out about Severus' loyalty to the Light, but he didn't know how. He didn't know how he had discovered this, and who was doing his dirty work. There were not very many more Death Eaters who could get into the school without being noticed. What about a student?

Draco Malfoy was the only good candidate, as Blaise Zabini was now under the care of Dumbledore after having refused to take the Dark Mark. But would Voldemort trust Draco in such an important thing? No, probably not. Despite the fact that his father was Head Honcho Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, he was still a child, and not out of school. He probably never got the Dark Mark branded on his arm yet.

Besides, the Dark Lord would have trusted that idiot Pettigrew to such an important job, before he chose student. Even one with qualities of the next Dark Lord in making. He decided he would have to do something about it, do a little digging of his own. Spy on a spy.

Sherlock Snape was on the move.


	14. Little Kiddies Plan

**Summary:** Voldemort sends a quizzical package to Dane Snape, Professor Trelawney makes a discovery, Harry gets going, and Remus begins to unfold certain 'ties' to a past long forgotten to all but him and one other….

**Disclaimer:** We are living in the Nuclear Age, and my brains have been sizzled by atomic bombs dropped on the innocent CANADIAN citizens of this world, there for, I have lost my imagination, and can not, in fact, be J.K Rowling. Besides, I have no credit to my name or even a bank account, let alone a ten dollar pocket. So I own shit, except the plot, which my twisted imagination came up with before the atomic bombs dropped down on the innocent civilians. God bless our radiation filled souls.

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the VERY LONG delay in getting this uploaded. Yeah, I'm a slacker, I know. And yeah, I lost quite a few reviewers, which is not so nonchalant, but still, I got it up, didn't I? Now, I'm not making any promises that I'll get the next one up quicker, as I've been experiencing serious damage to imagination and writing skills. Anyone, I'll do my thank you's now, which there will not be many of, as many of you (you know who you are!) have appeared to have forgotten me. (sniff).

**Hipa, **I have one thing to say to you….what in the world is aikido?

**Snuffle's Girl,** Thank you, so much! (hugs) lol. Thanks, I hope you continue to read, regardless of the antagonizing long waits between updates.

**MajinSakuko, **lol, Not much to say, this time, as my supper is ready and I'm starving to death. Mmmmm….Low Fat Noodles….lol. One quick thing though: I always pictured Remus and Severus being about the same height, so, I dunno, improvise! lol. Oh yeah, I checked out that H/D fic. I haven't finished it yet, as the stupid chapter twelve would not load on my damn computer for the last three days, but I vow to do so! It's really good! (Wow, I'm so descriptive. 'Good'!)

**Marauderlass,** Thanks for the review. One thing though! I'll have you know that I DO know about 'your' and 'you're', just I make mistakes like that when I type, and when I _do_ check it over, I sometimes miss that I made that mistake, because I see it as a word, without noticing that it's not in the proper use. Kind of like spellcheck…lol. However, the 'its' and 'it's' are a serious, old habit. Oopsie. Lol.

On with, _Sherlock Snape_!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: Little Kiddies Plan.**

If there was one thing Voldemort didn't like to do, it was wait. Which is exactly what he was doing now. Even worse, was waiting for someone that annoyed you to no end to show up, when in all rights you should be avoiding them completely and doing something you enjoy. Which he was also doing now, as he tapped his foot.

You did not keep Lord Voldemort waiting.

His wand was being twirled idly between his fingers and his dark slits scanned every corner and crevice in the room, drinking in shadows, playing with them. Nagini stretched her body out and rubbed her flat topped head against the back of his wasted calf in an odd, feline gesture of affection. Or annoyance.

"Soon my pet, soon." He rasped, his eyes darkening as he rubbed one hand roughly down her head.

Just as he was about to return to his chambers, a soft, hesitant knock came to the door. He flicked his wrist, and the broad oak surfaces flew open, showing the visitor.

"What took you, Wormtail?"

Wormtail bent his head low and hobbled over to his Master, before sinking to his knees and kissing the elegant, forest green robes. "I am sorry, my lord. I was…delayed."

Voldemort was much to interested in the response that he knew his visitor carried at the tip of his tongue to degrade him. "Tell me, Wormtail, how was our dear friends reaction to the letter?"

The small, stout man laughed a sort of sick, maniacal rasping sound, like chalk being scraped on a board, with wind in the background. His round belly jiggled with it, and his pudge protruded over the waistline of his trousers. Voldemort felt a sick enlightenment at seeing this. "My Lord, he was not exactly happy. He appeared to be very shaken, and it's not easy to get one Severus Snape shaking in his boots. Or slippers, at the time."

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Well, Wormtail, this is good news. But let us not waste time. You should be getting back. One thing though…who did he tell?"

"No one, My Lord, you had been right in your assumptions. He decided to keep it to himself."

"Good, good. Here, Wormtail, bring this to Dane, as thanks for his good work." The Master passed the Servant a small package, wrapped in plain brown paper.

The Servant excepted it, the small package surprisingly heavy and weighing down his arms. He turned and left, a smile on his face. He had pleased his Master. He had been a good slave.

Voldemort watched coldly as the door closed, before getting up and running a long finger up the raised body of Nagini. The snake circled it's neck around it's Master's wrist and slithered slightly along before releasing it's grip. The Master pulled open a drawer from a bureau standing against the wall to the left, and retrieved five things. A grey candle, an imprinted piece of metal with a small handle, parchment, a self-inking quill, and an envelope. He headed to the door at the back of the room, and opened it up to a large, spacious bedroom. He turned and cast a manipulative, scheming grin at the large reptile waiting patiently behind him.

"Come, love, we have work to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, thin woman, with bottle bottom glasses stepped down from the ladder that led to her attic room. The Astronomy tower would be quite a walk away, as it was on the other side of the castle, but nothing she couldn't handle.

It was drafty in these corridors, being so close to the sky. The cold wind seeped in through the cracks between the stone blocks and reached the skin of it's occupants. She tucked her green shall tighter around her thin frame, and brushed her scratchy, mouse brown hair out of her eyes. Pushing her glasses farther up her nose, and making her green eyes seem more bulgy then the really were, she looked around, making sure there were no little children around to spot her leaving her haven.

Hogwart's Divination Professor, Sybil Trelawney, did not like commotion. Of any sort.

She quickened her pace and scurried (as one with such a stance and posture couldn't possibly be referred to as 'walking') down the corridor, around a bend and up a staircase. Fifteen minutes later, she had made it. By now, the quaint, unexercised little woman was exhausted, especially since for most of the last sixteen years, she had been inhaling smoke nonstop. She ascended the flight of stairs to the top and stepped out into the deserted (thankfully) Astronomy Tower. Automatically, she walked briskly over to the center telescope, and measured it at an upward, 55° angle.

She took off her glasses, and rested them carefully into the left breast pocket on her robes. She patted them, as though saying goodbye to an old friend, before pressing her smaller, and much prettier, eyes to the two eye-pieced telescope. She tapped the side of it with her wand and spoke, "Saturn!"

A large sized image of the ringed planet rotated in front of her eyes, just small enough so that she could see the surrounding moons and bits of space junk. She studied it for ten minutes, before sucking in a sharp breath and letting out a dramatic cry of fright. She clutched the front of her robes and gasped hungrily for air, nearly crushing her beloved spectacles in the process. She cast a wary eye towards the small, but slightly visible planet above her before heading for the Astronomy Tower door. Before she left, she took one more glance and muttered,

"The time for change is at hand. Saturn rests aligned with it's brothers, and the circle of moons is at its peak. Great danger will befall those close to us, or close to those we care for." She paused, glancing at the cracks in the floor. "I do believe dear Professor Lupin might know more then he is letting us know. His fate is in the stars. Let's hope for the best." She was unsure of whom she was talking to, but it did not matter, no one would believe her, The Fraud.

The lonely, underpaid, depressed, Fraud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, now that we know we have to do something, what is it we're going to do?"

"Now, that's the hard part."

"Hard? Did I just hear Hermione say something was hard? Dear Lord, save us!"

"Ronald Weasly!"

"Ow!" Ron growled and good-naturedly rubbed his arm were Hermione had poked him in a huff. She giggled with him too now, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come one guys, let's brainstorm here. What should, or could, for that matter, we do to get two thirty-nine year old men, one of which is a werewolf, is kind, sweet, loving, but often sad, the other of which is tall, dark, cranky, basically ugly, cruel, nasty and uncaring, together?"

Silence.

"Well, that narrows it down a bit doesn't it?" Ginny joked.

Hermione let out a long, exaggerated sigh. She rummaged through her school bag until she found a few extra pieces of parchment, an ink well, and a quill. She laid them out in order in front of her on the back table they were sitting at in the commonroom, and looked up expectantly.

"Okay guys, start brainstorming."

They sat in silence, each with their brow furrowed and Ron chewing absently on the end of a sugar quill he had been carrying around. Hermione sat patiently and tried her own shot at an idea, although for once in her life, nothing came.

Then, suddenly, Harry shot up and grinned. The others all looked at him inquisitively, casting each other looks as if to ask, 'What's he on about?'. Harry gave an exaggerated sweep of his arms and grinned wider. "This is it kids, get ready to rumble."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rat scurried up and down the corridor, checking in all the crevices, every nook and cranny, and around the bends, to make sure that no one was within the vicinity. When all was clear, he hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes. A few gruesome seconds later of twisting bones and tendons, a small, watery eyed man stood in the corridor, and withdrew a surprisingly heavy package wrapped in brown paper from the inside of his tattered coat.

He looked around once more then walked a few paces over, until he stopped in front of a portrait. The only portrait in this stretch of the castle, to be precise. He lifted the package to it, as well as his eyes. Two, cold black eyes looked back.

"Peter." Dane gave a strained nod of recognition.

Peter whimpered slightly and averted his eyes. "Th-this is for you, um, Mister Snape….Sir…."

Dane cocked an eyebrow. "From the Dark Lord?" Peter nodded. "Very well, give it to me."

Peter looked at the package in his hand, then at the flat, solid canvas on which Dane was plastered. "Um…..How?"

Dane growled and rolled his eyes. He made and exaggerated sweep pf his arms, as if to say 'Here, like this, even though you should know it.' He grinned, but not nicely. "All you do, is hold it up against my canvas and repeat this incantation- 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, canvas is useful, a lot like us' and it shall turn into a part of my painting. Got it? Good. Now hold it up--yes, yes like that--and say the words. Nice and clear, now, thank you."

Peter repeated the words, and cringed as he was suddenly holding nothing, and the item he had bared was now _much_ smaller, and made of oil paint. Dane bent and picked it up. He examined it carefully, before slowly pulling off the wrapper and holding up the object inside. He seemed completely unperturbed by it's unusual weight.

It was a book. A simple, black, leather bound book. Silver writing was on the front cover, printed in long, spindly, roman letters. Thank god the English language was the same. He ran is pale fingers along the inscription and grinned. It simply read _Journal--The Accounts of my Life and Ruling_. Down in the lower left-hand corner, Dane noticed a small, and very faded, name and symbol. With what leftover letters he could make out, he could see it read '_R--u-us Lu-is'. _Whoever it was, they had the initials R.L.The symbol seemed almost like a tiger head, or some kind of predator, it's eyes held a strange, amber cast on the black leather. Despite himself, he shivered. He decided he would just have to read it to find out who it was that this journal belonged to.

He set the book aside, and as he did, a page fell out of it. He picked it up, and noticed that it was not a yellowed page belonging to an old volume, but a fresh piece of parchment, with crimson ink lettering. He recognized the printing and smiled.

Dane,

I congratulate you on your excellent spy work. It bore a much higher efficiency level then Wormtail's own 'capabilities'. As your reward, I have set you with another task, possibly the most important of all. I would not even trust Lucius with this job, so do it well. I have also reset thecharm that allows you to leave this portrait, so that your work will be made easier. Try to keep low.

All I am asking, is that you read this book. Once you do, I am certain you will understand what it is that I want done, and to whom. Keep this in mind, however: The New Year is approaching, and with it comes new blood.

It ended there, but Dane didn't need a signature to know who it was from. He smiled cruelly, and looked down at the book. "Aye, aye, My Lord." He turned to see Peter change into a rat and run away again, before he reached down and picked up the book. He turned the first page and began to read.

Entry One.

It is the fourth day after the beginning of summer, and it is morning, as the sun is starting to rise, and the chill is starting to leave. The dew shall leave, and, like always, a mist shall arise and set the plain in fog. I am currently writing in my study in my Hall, but I should first tell of how I came to have a Hall at all. I shallwrite down in here, The Beginning, so that my origin shall never be forgotten, even if my curse is carried.

First, is my name. I am…

Dane dropped the book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was sitting in his living room, head in his hands.

Why did he have to do that? He wasn't some fucking randy teenage boy.

_No, you're a randy middle-aged man, _whispered Remus' shoulder devil.

"Fuck off." He growled into his palms. God, he wanted the stupid, fucking, son of a bitch Potions Master. NO! No, take control, Remus, take control. Calm down. He took several deep breaths and released slowly, before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He opened one of the cupboards and took out his favourite Herbal Remedy. Peach Tea. He tapped his wand to the kettle and the water instantly boiled, as Remus was too anxious and irritated to wait for the thing to boil on it's on.

He poured the hot water into his chipped, checkerboard patterned mug and added a teabag, milk, and an overly large quantity of sugar. He carried it out with him into the living room, letting the hot liquid warm up his hands as he held it. He set it down and resumed thinking, waiting for it to steep and cool down a bit so as not to scald himself when trying to take a sip.

There had been something, he was sure of it. Something from Severus' side. That incident in the Library didn't just mean, well, _nothing_. He knew he'd have to confront Sev--er--_Snape_, about it soon. In more ways then one. Why couldn't things just be easy, like in those muggle movies, where all you had to do was smash your 'crush' into a wall, snog them senseless, remove at least _one _article of clothing, and WHAMO!, they realize how wrong the were and that they're perfect together, admit their undying love, and everybody's happy?

As soon as he thought this, he burst out into hysterical laughter and accidentally kicked the table, spilling his tea in the process. He didn't even notice. That's also how he failed to notice that a tawny owl had swooped through his open window, stuck it's tongue out past it's beak, took a sip of tea from the puddle on the table, cringed, then turned to him and held out it's leg, angry at being burned.

In fact, he didn't notice until the owl shrieked in annoyance and bit him hard on the knee. Remus yelped in pain, before he looked down and glared at the defiant Tawny. "Sorry about that." He said, before untying the leather throng. The bird flew away, without even waiting for the carrier to be given back. Remus shook his head and looked at the envelope. Ithad a strange, grey wax seal, that he didn't bother much with, as he never did. He opened it up and unfolded the single piece of parchment. He frowned.

The writing was long, and spindly, written in red ink. However, he recognized what was written. It was a copy of the paragraph on the blood bond between Romulus' heir and Salazar Slytherin's. An exact copy. The only thing different was a small note at the bottom.

RL & FS--RL & LV

He looked down at it and felt overwhelmed with confusion. He knew that one of those 'RL's must stand for 'Remus Lupin' but who was the other? And who were FS and LV?

…..Wait a second……LV? As in….

He picked the envelope up and took a good look at the seal. The first thing that he saw was a large letter 'V' with a crown, and a snake.

Voldemort. He dropped the letter and envelope in disgust and pointed his wand at it, yelling, "_Incendio_!" and watching the parchment burn into ash. As the ash turned to nothing, all the lights in his room exploded into sparks, and he was thrown back by a powerful gust of wind that came in through his window. He ran over to it, and banged the pane shut, just as an image came unbidden into his mind. He froze, breathing heavy, as his brain seemed to leave his body and become someone else's, but still sending obscure messages to whatever was left in the empty shell that was Remus.

He saw an elegant, but deathly white, long-fingered hand writing something in crimson ink. He knew that there was more to the message, but it seemed blurry, and far away, the only clear thing was the hand, quill, and sentence, and that was bathed in a sort of strange glow, like that of an incandescent light. When the hand was finished, Remus looked down to see what was written.

The New Year is approaching, and with it comes new blood.

He shivered. He managed to blink his eyes, but when he reopened them, he was looking out through someone else's eyes. He tried to blink again, but his body would not relent. He tried to gulp, but that wouldn't work either. He had no control, whatsoever. So, instead, he looked out and took in his surroundings.

He appeared to be in a sort of old city, except it didn't look old then, but new, and proud. Tall pillars lined buildings, and a man in a soft white dressing gown walked by…Dressing gown? He checked again, but the man was gone. The buildings were amazing, and everything seemed to scream of glory. But, still, Remus could sense something odd about the place, and his mind, rather then his nose, caught the scent of underlying blood and deceit.

The eyes looked up and the closest building, and Remus could see engraved lettering on a wide expanse of overlying roof, like an entrance sign to some kind of middle-ages café. He studied them until he could make them out. IIX VII XVI. And in a split second, he knew where he was looking out to, what sort of twisted past it really held.

Rome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Dun dun dunnnnn......lol. Cliffhanger! Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly, as my mind is already brewing up insane possibilities. lol. REVIEW and NO FLAMES! Thanks! Plus, i'd rather like to know if any of you have figured it out yet? (winks).


	15. Little Kiddies Rumble

**Summary:** Remus journeys in Rome and becomes introduced to his host's past lover, Harry drags him to a secret gully behind Hogwarts where they encounter Severus, and strange things happen with an Hour Glass.

**Disclaimer:** I have chained J.K Rowling to one of my various dungeon walls in my Medieval Torture Room in the basement, and have tortured her by feeding her 'Fly Pie' (recipe courtesy of Franklin the Turtle™) until she has given me the instructions and whereabouts to the ingredients and the making of Polyjuice Potion. I have made it, taken it, and I now appear to be J.K Rowling. However, the fact remains that even though I live her life, gain her credit, and get her money, I am, in fact, _not_ the real J.K Rowling, and, furthermore, I regret to announce that she is still in ownership of the rights. My pardons to her. Don't worry though, I do own the plot, and I have upgraded to feeding her chicken bones. Cheers.

**A/N:** Again, I am sorry about the _even longer_ wait for updates. Again, life has been hectic, what with Christmas and New Years and the like. And, it's kind of a crappy result to have so little writing down within the period of almost a month. Shame on me! However, it is up now, and I am not making any promises to have the next one up any sooner. You may as well get used to it. Sorry!

Also, I would like to note that this is in fact the chapter when Remus and Severus get together, so to speak, but the actual writing that depicts it, is really shitty. I have no excuse for the bad writing, other then simply, today, when I wrote it, was definitely not my most ingenious day. (rolls eyes). Oh well, better luck next time.

Thanks to:

Everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry, but there wont be any personal thank you's, as Fanfiction is being a dick and won't let me reread all the reviews for my last chap. Thanks Everyone!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Little Kiddies Rumble.

In a split second, he knew where he was looking out to, what sort of twisted past it really held.

Rome.

----

Ancient Rome.

As in, so far before the Birth of Christ it wasn't funny.

Not in least.

Which fails to explain why Remus felt like laughing hysterically, even though he knew he couldn't.

He let the eyes look where they wanted, drinking in the sights he presumed no one short of real Seers in his own time could have ever before witnessed. The sharp, angled street on which they were standing was made of strictly designed cobble stones, looking as though they were constantly spit shined by some kind of unidentifiable 'street butler'. In fact, everything around here seemed to be in top condition for it's time, shiny and electrifying. It screamed of power. _Somebody important must be within nearby residence, _Remus though with sick satisfaction. Now he was left wondering who his host was, and to what business he was doing in this part of the Empire. If it was an Empire yet…Remus wasn't so sure it had developed to that yet…

The feet turned and began walking north along the street, and as the day rose, Remus saw more and more people emerge from strange buildings, all elegant and manifested by the obvious signs of wealth. The city was coming alive. His host quickened his pace as more people emerged and began casting him strange looks. Then, it seemed, people began to _really_ recognize him, as the either exaggeratedly nodded their heads, or bowed. Remus never saw any women on the streets, and the only children he saw appeared to be prim and proper, wearing straight, clean and tidy tunics of either soft brown or tan.

He felt himself tilt his chin up, and he realized that his host was barely paying any regards at all to the people around him, merely held himself up with pride. Okay…so maybe he was important himself… The feet reached a set of steps, a _huge_ set of steps, and slowly looked up onto some sort of Roman architecture style castle or temple that had been obscured before by a huge lining of tress, thick and pressed tight together.

They began to climb, and Remus saw guards in clinking clothing, obviously hiding some sort of armor, and holding short, broad swords at the ready. Beady little eyes looked at him sideways in all directions from under gold plated helmets that reached an arch at the top. Their feet were donned in sandals, and seemed entirely uncomfortable, but they definitely weren't about to complain, it seemed.

Soon, they reached the top, and the two guards standing watch over the broad oak doors nodded their heads respectably, and pulled them open buy the large, scarlet handles. They walked inside, and several more guards nodded at them as they wound their way through several corridors and halls, rooms and passages, until the came to dark wooden doors at the end of a broad hall covered of paintings of things Remus didn't care much to look at. The carpet that adorned the stretch of corridor was of a colour that sickeningly reminded Remus of blood, trimmed with gold thread.

They knocked on this door, unlike the others, and there was a sound of heavy footsteps, a clanking of chains, and then the loud creaking of the door as it opened to allow them entry. What Remus saw before him shocked him more then anything else he had seen so far.

Before them was a tall, thin man with curly golden hair and amber eyes. He looked tired, but full of some sort of darkness, some kind of sick and twisted glee that rested behind the caring façade and blue flecks around the pupil in his right eye. The scary part was how he looked a bit like Remus. No, scratch that, _exactly _like Remus, only less woebegone, and much more hateful. The appearance, however, was an exact copy, except how this man's ears were slightly pointed, and his lips thinner and whiter, hands longer and thinner. Other then that, he was the spitting image. Right down to the blue flecks.

His host moved forward into the room past the man, and turned to him, taking a step further, and began to smile, until his eyes shifted and Remus caught a glimpse of a fragile looking woman, no older then twenty, holding a baby boy wrapped in a tan blanket on her lap. His host's expression immediately changed, and he pressed his fingers together at chest level, gave a short bow, and spoke in a rich baritone,

"Emperor Lupis."

Remus 2, who was supposedly Emperor Lupis, smiled. "Senator Slytherin, how nice it is to see you today. Is there something you wanted to discuss?"

Remus' heart stopped. Not only did this Emperor, or Remus 2, or whoever he was have a name that was only ONE letter away from his, but he was inside the body of an obvious ancestor of Salazar Slytherin, and therefore….therefore Voldemort. Remus suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and disgusted.

The Host's eyes cast a quick glance to the woman who was looking at the floor, and bouncing the baby. "Yes…but not here, or at least not around Isabella and Ulfræ."

Lupis, who was not within the line of vision of his wife and child, grinned sadistically. "Very well then." He turned to his wife. "Isabella, take Ulfræ down to the nursery for a bit and play with him." It was not a request, it was an order.

The wife didn't dare look up, but appeared slightly scared of her husband as she got up and walked to the door, pushing it open and leaving. As she shut the door, Slytherin's eyes cast a sidelong glance at it, and Remus saw long, engraved marks like that of claws. He could relate to that, having spent many long nights of the full moon scratching and clawing at anything within his range of vision. But wait a minute…did that mean that this Lupis character was a….?

Lupis instantly reached for Slytherin and dragged him close, pressing him up tight against his body. _Oh god, oh god oh god oh god…_Thought Remus, wanting desperately to _leave_.

"I find it odd," Lupis whispered, breath hot against his Host's ear, "That no matter how many people call me by my first name, you still call me by my last."

Slytherin chuckled. "It is hard to get over some habits of my home land, love."

"To live is to learn, Françoise."

Françoise? As in, Françoise Slytherin? As in, FS? And Lupis…..RL&FS….that would make Lupis' first name start with an R…but what could it be?

His attention was reverted back to the man before him as he licked a trail down _Françoise's _neck. Remus shuddered, or, more like, his Host shuddered. A bite was supplied, then a sucking kiss to sooth the sharp sting of teeth on his neck. Lupis' breath was hot against his neck. "Missed you." He pushed him backwards to another door, turned the knob, and fell into a vast bedroom. "Missed our trysts."

Françoise chuckled, but simply kissed the other's Adams apple. It was obvious the Emperor was just as in control in bed, as he was in politics. He pushed Françoise down on the bed and climbed on top of him, breathing starting to come in ragged gasps. "Say it, or I won't continue."

"Say what?" Remus's Host breathed out between pursed lips.

"My name, Françoise, my name."

His Host leaned up, and licked a languid stroke of his tongue along Lupis' outer ear, then sucked gently on the earlobe, before saying in a breathy whisper, "_Romulus_"

Then all was dark for Remus, and the bedroom, the people, even Rome, or Roume, as it would have been then, went spiraling out of control, and he felt himself collapse on his living room floor in a daze. Blackness took over him, and before he finished his descent, a flashbulb picture fleeted across his vision. It was an Hour Glass, or an egg timer, stone grey, with gold sparkles spiraling like a snow storm inside. Just as soon as it had appeared, it vanished, and he fell into the dark as he heard a series of high, cold belts of laughter.

Voldemort…what…what have you done to me?

* * *

Remus was awoken by hard pounding on his chamber door, and someone yelling, "Remus!" He groaned, attempting to get up, but falling back down in the process. His head felt like it was doing summersaults around his body, and he was beginning to feel nauseas. He tried getting up again, and this time was more successful, propping himself up on the end table by the couch, and holding his head on his shoulders with one hand.

He blinked a few times, until he guessed he could handle walking, and headed to get the door. _Why was I on the floor?_ He thought. He had a faint remembrance of hands gliding along his body and somebody whispering a name…or was that someone else's body? He shook his head, trying to knock out the confused thoughts. The last thing he could remember properly was spilling the tea somehow….Didn't he get a letter? No….no, probably not…..he never got letters….

Shaking his head again, he opened the door.

Before him, stood a very anxious Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Remus!" Harry breathed out in relief. "Where were you? What took so long to answer the door?"

Remus just shook his head, not sure how to answer. "Uhh…..I just….." He looked at their expectant faces, then sighed. "I just had a rough night, boys." Feeling better, but tired, he rubbed his hand over his face. "What time is it?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Ron quickly checked his wrist watch, "About one o'clock in the afternoon. On Sunday."

Remus' eyes widened. Wow. Last he remembered, it was about One o'clock in the _morning_. He'd slept that long on his living room floor? Wow. He shook his head one more time, and caught a concerned look from both teenagers. "Well, is there a reason for being here Harry, Ron?"

They both grinned. "As a matter of fact…" Ron said.

"…There is." Harry finished. "Would you please come with us? We've got something to tell you…"

**#######Two Hours Earlier#######**

Harry Potter and CO. were walking briskly down the corridor that lead to the Entrance Hall steps, and out the Front Doors. Harry was grinning, the others looking confused. Hermione frowned deeper as he lead them outside and along a jutting stretch of wall off to the side of the castle, and near the end of the grounds.

"Harry, where are we going?"

He grinned devilishly. "You'll see." As they passed the stretch of wall, and came to a dip in the land around the other side, he halted them. They were facing some kind of grove, without trees, that was dipped near the edge of the Forbidden Forest where it bordered the edge of Hogwarts at the cliff it rested upon. It wasn't very deep, barely a dip at all, but a few sparse birch trees sprinkled it's edges, and it had a gathering of little rocks in the middle, plus one very large, flat and smooth boulder, perfect for sitting on. The floor, as it may, was made of lush green grass, and a few summer flowers still stood valiantly beginning to droop from the foreshadow of the coming winter months.

This little nook was right next to the edge of the cliff, on a low slope, so every once in a while, some splashes of a wave rolling on the rocks below littered it's ground. It was hidden by the stretch of wall and trees, plus there were no windows or markings of any sort on this side of the castle, so they knew they must be just outside the farthest reaches of the unused and forgotten dungeons. As this thought hit Hermione, she shuddered. They weren't used for a reason. She didn't want to think about what kind of things took place in there while Salazar Slytherin was still alive.

She turned to face Harry, whose eyes were glazed over and looking up at a turned on light in a high tower up above. 'That's the North Tower, were Professor Trelawney is…' thought Hermione with dislike. Harry frowned and shook his head, looking back at the group. "This is where I come to think when I need it. Remember when I kept disappearing all those times last year after….after Sirius…." Harry coughed, smiled slightly bitterly, and continued, "Well, I was just walking around, and I came upon this place. It was a great help to me in hard times." He grinned. "Thing is, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

He grinned wider. "Snape comes here too. And, he'll be here in about…roughly two hours. He always does."

A slow grin worked it's way onto Ginny's face. "So what we're going to do is bring Remus here too?" The others grinned.

"Precisely."

#####**Five Minutes Earlier#####**

Severus sat on the curved rock in the middle of the small treeless grove behind the long stretch of wall at the back of Hogwarts. He often came there to think, and work out his own, personal business away from school and his teaching career.

Today, he sat, lonely and confused, with his mind reeling back and forth between Remus and his own, botched detective work.

He had been thinking about Remus a lot since school started--far too much, in his opinion--and by his reckoning, his head should explode within a month more of thoughts, splaying images of the Werewolf straight across the Ocean.

Either that or a severe nervous breakdown. Which was _definitely_ more likely.

He sighed and leaned back as far as he could without straining or tipping over, and stretched his neck to look up at the clouded sky. How long had it been since he had seen the sun? It felt like eons, even though he assumed it had only been a day or two since the clouds had gained dominance over the skies. His sense of time was now constantly veering off track, and he found himself frequently bringing out his pocket watch and blinking a few times before processing the time. It was turning into a habit.

He yawned, not caring about a sign of weakness, knowing there was no one there to regard what actions he was performing, and settled down again. He was absentmindedly drumming his fingers against his black-clad thigh, and biting softly down on his lip.

What he need was a hot cup of coffee.

Black Coffee.

#####Ten Minutes After Harry and Ron's Appearance#####

Remus was in the act of being dragged around the back of the Castle, wondering what the heck was going on, and how he got the painful lump he could feel throbbing on the back of his head. He turned to Harry.

"What's the hurry?"

Harry seemed to almost grin, but quickly recovered and turned to look at Remus, frowning in a way that suggested looking into the sun, regardless of the cloud cover. "We need to talk about something, is all, and I know the perfect place to do it."

Ron nodded. "You'll find out when we get there."

Harry had to refrain from giggling.

Severus lifted his head out of thought and turned towards the sound he had picked up.

Approaching feet.

Who would be coming here, towards his secret hideout? Dumbledore seemed the most plausible answer, but he could make out three blurred figures coming closer every minute in the distance. He watched until they disappeared behind the stretch of wall. They would reappear, approximately five meters away from him around the edge of the wall, on the lip of the gully, looking down at his quaint figure resting uneasily against the hard, jagged surface of the rock beneath him.

He started counting the seconds in time with the tapping of his thumb against his thigh again, until he lost track of the actual hour. It couldn't have been more then 200 thumb beats, could it? Where was his pocket watch? As he reached into his waistcoat pocket beneath his robes, he let his hands close around a foreign object. What he pulled out was not his pocket watch.

In the palm of his hand rested an Hour Glass, an 'egg timer', if you will. He had no recollection of placing that in his breast pocket, and patted at his clothing to find his pocket watch. When the search ended empty handed, he held out his hand and let the glass rest precariously in the middle. It was wood, besides the glass, but painted stone grey, and the grains of sand inside were a sharp gold. He turned it upside down and watched as the sand began to fall through the thin crevice like tiny stars falling from heaven at the end of the world.

He became enchanted, unable to look away. It was only when the last star fell, and a sound of footsteps near at hand woke him from his state of mind and caused him to look up, startled. He then remembered the approaching figures, but currently forgot the glass still held in his outstretched palm. He braced himself, sitting up a little straighter, and watched as the three figures appeared around the wall corner, and stood, staring at him on the edge of the gully. He looked the three figures over.

"Nothing's sacred." He said in dismay.

Ron began to uncharacteristically laugh at the look on his face and Harry glared at him, silencing him to naught more but restrained chuckles. Snape shot metaphorical daggers at him. Harry turned to Snape after shooting a quick glance to Remus, whose eyes were wide and staring at the Hour Glass in Severus' hand. "Are we interrupting something?" He asked innocently, waving a hand carelessly at the Glass.

Severus looked down at the glass in his hand, then back up to Harry and glared, opening his mouth in a cruel shape to snap back at him, but Remus bet him to it.

He walked quickly forward, taking all three off guard, and pointed, with a wild glint in his eye, at the glass. "Where did you get that?" He whispered, his voice hoarse. Before Severus could answer, he turned to the boys and gave them a stern look. "Please leave us."

They nodded. This wasn't exactly how they had planned on it happening, but with those two alone together, something was _bound_ to happen, so they left well enough alone, and turned and began running back to the castle to report on what happened to Hermione and Ginny, as soon as they had rounded the wall.

Remus turned back to Severus expectantly. Severus mouthed soundlessly, but managed to choke out. "I….I don't know…."

Something flashed in Remus' eyes. He reached his hand out, enthralled by the tiny flecks of gold. "Let me see it…"

Severus quickly snatched it back and shoved it in his breast pocket once more, not liking the look in Remus' eyes when he had beheld the Hour Glass. Remus blinked, once, twice, three times, then shook his head and stared at Severus' face, his eyes seemingly clear, shining and golden. "I'm sorry." He whispered to him, cheeks tinting a slight pink. "I didn't mean to…." He sighed. "It just reminded me of something."

Severus' eyes where hooded. "Like what?"

Remus frowned and pursed his lips. "I don't remember."

A small smile graced Severus' lips and he crooked an eyebrow at the Tawny Man. "Per usual." he teased.

Remus laughed, then grew silent, and looked away from Severus, to a small weed struggling to stay upright and alive at the edge of the rock which bore his counterpart. They fell into uncomfortable silence, and Severus shifted before casting a fleeting glance at the Wolf, then back down to there original pointed direction--his feet. He was the first to break the silence.

"Remus, we need to talk. Right now."

Remus' breath hitched but he nodded sullenly. "I know." What followed after was a very pregnant pause. Then, "Look, I'm sorry about happened in the Library, I didn't-"

"Don't." Severus said, barely above a whisper.

Remus stopped and looked up at the man before him, surprised to find that he had stood up and was standing naught more then two feet away. "Don't what?"

Severus' eyes clenched shut, and when he reopened them, Remus caught a flash of pain behind the thick walls of obsidian. "Don't say you didn't mean to. Don't say it was nothing. Don't say that we should forget it, and, for the love of God, please don't say that you don't want to know what it would have been like if you hadn't of stopped, or if I kept my fat mouth shut." He sucked in a long, rattling breath between his teeth and closed his eyes again, not caring that he was showing exuding amounts of weakness, not caring that this Werewolf had broken down his calm, collected barrier and touched his heart, and not caring that he had forgotten all he was ever taught by his father and himself in a matter of seconds. "Just don't."

Remus' eyes were wide with shock, his throat was clogged and his eyes stung. He felt a pressure inside his chest spread to his stomach and to his toes. He felt lightheaded, and bewildered, but at the same time, he had never felt more sure about anything in his life. Here, standing before him, was Severus Snape, weak and vulnerable, and opening his heart up, in the way of a Werewolf's claws. Freely.

He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet. All he knew was Severus Snape, and what he was feeling in that one, composed, designed, and signified moment of time. It was as if one grain of sand inside the Hour Glass that had rested in the other man's age-weathered palm had exploded, causing the glass to break, and each new, smaller grain to scatter themselves around them, leaving time standing still, and only in motion between the two.

If he had blinked, he wouldn't have known, and each and every shadow and crevice, and sharp, defined angle that made up the one and only Severus Snape seemed to become himself, and an eternity stood inside the dark pools of obsidian that he couldn't look away from.

Save me, Orpheus, Save me from the Dark.

His breath whistled out in one, long, slow motion of warm air passing through his parched lips. He was a Werewolf, no one loved a werewolf. No one was supposed to at any right. He then felt a surge of dignity that sent him spiraling back to the present and to the reality of the dark man before him. Everyone needs love, and everyone is deserving of it.

Especially him, and Severus. Together. No one could say anything about it, and Remus wasn't about to let the probably only chance slip by. He finally relented to his own ice wall he had been carving around his feelings, and came to terms with one fact: He was falling hard for the dark, mysterious, Severus Snape.

And, being the level headed Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and Courageous Gryffindor, he did the only logical thing one could do in such a situation.

He closed the remaining gap between them, and grabbed Severus roughly (but not painfully) by the jaw and lifted his face to his, the obsidian pools leaving the ground to stare in shock and wonder up at the amber eyes of the Werewolf, now appearing more like pools of liquid fire. Before he had a chance to say, or do anything, Remus descended quickly and pressed his lips roughly against the Dark Haired Man's.

Severus' eyes shot open in the same instance that Remus' closed, but they soon relaxed into a contented half-mast position when Remus slipped his arms around Severus' waist and pulled him close against his frame. Severus licked along the other's bottom lip, and nipped a little before Remus opened his mouth and both tongues jotted out in a shock of energy that had both pairs of hips clashing together.

Severus moaned, but broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. Remus knew both of them had wanted that for a long time, but Severus blushed and looked a way. He spoke softly. "A picture is worth a thousand words, but an action is worth more. Do you mean this?" he waved his hand vaguely between the two of them.

Remus' eyes closed, but he tightened his hold on the man in his arms. "Yes. I wouldn't of said any of those things you asked me not to. I couldn't of. I just…." He sighed, opened his eyes and broke away from Severus, still standing close, but running a golden hand through his tawny hair and pursing his lips in contemplation. "Ever since we started working on The Potion, I've learned more about you as a person, then I have within the last twenty-some years." He looked up at the quiet form of Severus, whose eyes were glinting. "I kinda like what I found out."

Severus grinned uncharacteristically and his dark eyes glittered more. "It seems, Wolf, that we have more in common then at first perceived." He waved a hand to the rock behind him. "Come and sit, and we shall talk. It appears that there is much yet that each of us needs to understand."

And so they did.

* * *

As their conversations drew to a close, and what little sunshine could be seen through the dark shrouded cape of the overcast sky, was fading to a desolate blue. The world was darkening ever the more quickly, and the air was growing to new heights around the chill factor. An owl hooted far off in the Forbidden Forest, and Remus sighed, sagging against the chest of his new found partner, and squeezing lightly on their clasped hands around his stomach.

He tilted his head back and looked up into the shadowed face of Severus who looked down at him with one eyebrow cocked, but not cruelly. "Severus, we should head back…but…"

Severus' eyebrow shot higher in silent question, but his lips traveled down to Remus' ear and placed a soft kiss against the earlobe, before he turned his head and kissed the high point of the Werewolf's cheekbone. "But what?"

Remus eyes closed and he leaned farther into Severus' heat. "Could I please see that Hour Glass? I remember it from somewhere, but I don't remember where, exactly. It's an odd feeling. I know I know the answer, but I'm not sure what that answer is. It's like a dream that I can't quite remember, but still stays with me, fuzzy and forgotten."

Severus studied him, then nodded, and removed his hand from Remus' to reach into his breast pocket once again, and retrieved the Hour Glass. He was in the process of handing it to the Werewolf when he stopped suddenly. He frowned at the bottom of the Glass, chanced a quick look at Remus' puzzled expression, then held the bottom close to his face for inspection.

"There's an inscription written here." He said slowly, casting a wary eye to Remus. "It says,

To see a World in a Grain of Sand,  
And Heaven in a Flower,  
Hold Infinity in the Palm of Your Hand,  
And Eternity in an Hour.

…and then there is a small etching of an hour glass beneath it. Here, have a look."

He held it back out to Remus. Remus lifted his arm, feeling almost like it was made of lead, and gripped one end of the hour glass, while Severus still held the other. Automatically, Remus' head slashed back and Severus let out a cry of surprise as images began to flash past their fields of vision in erratic motion. A hand holding a quill, a crimson eye, tall, Roman buildings, guards, a woman and a baby, a man that looked remarkably like Remus, and even faster flashes of two men moving together. Then, just as quick as it had come, the visions dissipated and both released the hour glass.

But, instead of it falling to the ground and shattering, it remained suspended in the air between them, and as Remus' stared, shaking, eyes wide and filled with unseen pain, the grains seemed to almost explode, and whirled around inside like a snow storm.

Severus, still quite shaken, but internally called to the aid of Remus, grabbed the Wolf's shoulders and shook him, eyes wild with concern. "Remus….? REMUS?!"

Remus' eyes locked onto Severus' and he opened his mouth, but all that came out was a strange gurgling sound. Severus, by now thoroughly perturbed, shook him again. Remus' eyes rolled back into his head, then returned to normal, before he sunk, quivering against Severus, breathing heavily, and seeming scared.

Things seemed to have quieted down suddenly, in retrospect, casting an eerie peace into the gully after what had just happened.

Remus whispered hoarsely into Severus' chest. "I know…I know what V-Voldemort wants." He looked up again. " 'The New Year is approaching, and with it comes new blood.'" He inhaled sharply. "I know who the heir of Romulus Lupis is."

Severus' eyes widened beyond normal human capability, and his jaw dropped down.

The strange Peace would be Short Lived.

They had entered the Calm Before the Storm.

* * *

**A/N: **The Inscription on the bottom of the Hour Glass is a sample of works by **William Blake**, and belongs to him. It is also one of my favoutite quotes. (grins). REVIEW but NO FLAMES! 


End file.
